Fox of the Blades
by kitsune sannin
Summary: What if on the night of the Uchiha Massacre Another plan was being set into action and because of this Naruto meets someone that would help train him to be the best.First fan fic.Rated M for violence,gore,languge.1st of its kind thats not yoai.original
1. First Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did then Tayuya, Jirayi, and Yugito would still be alive and Kyuubi would be female. I do own the story plot, original jutsu and oc's

Chapter 1

First meeting

If someone were to visit Konoha, they would think it was probably like any other shinobi village, but Konaha had a dark secrect, a very dark secret.

That secret was a young boy named Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto didn't lead a charmed life, infact the young boy's life was a variable hell. The young child was beaten constantly by the other villagers and lived in a one-room apartment barley big enough for himself, parents wouldn't allow their children to play with him, so naruto also had no friends either, but the truly sad thing about this situation was not only was he 6 years old but that he had no idea why some many people hated him.

_' Great, morning already.'_ these thoughts came from the mind of a groggy Uzumaki Naruto waking up on his lumpy mattress. Naruto slowly looked around his apartment only to see empty ramen cups and blank scrolls littering the floor. '_ I should really clean this place up' _as he was thinking this he hoisted himself out of bed and headed to the bathroom.

* * *

(Konoha)

_' I wonder who's looking after me today'_ Naruto was looking from building to building while walking down the streets of Konoha. _' Maybe it's Dog he's always fun to be with, Neko-chan she's always nice to me, then again Bear always buys me a bowl of ramen when he's watching me.' _

As Naruto was contemplating on which ANBU was assigned to watch him today he didn't notice himself entering the park.

* * *

( Park )

Sakura Haruno was not having a good day, she was being pick on by the other girls because of her slightly larger forehead, her best friend Ino Yamanaka was at home sick and Sasuke Uchiha refused to even acknowledge her existence, she really needed a friend right now.

As Naruto was walking by, he notice a little girl around his age wearing a red dress and with pink hair was currently curled up under a tree crying.

_' I wonder why she's crying?_' Naruto thought as he was watching her.

" Hey why are you crying?"

Sakura looked up and saw a boy looking at her with concern in his eyes.

She was observing the strange boy. He was dressed in shinobi sandals, orange shorts a white t-shirt with a red spiral in the middle. He had a pair of sapphire blue eyes, tanned skin, spiky blond hair and 3 whisker marks on each cheek.

" umm…..Hellloooo, did you hear me?"

Sakura suddenly snapped out of her daze and answered the boy back.

" why do you care why im crying?" she answered back with a scowl.

Naruto was tacken back with her answer and replied " Well I don't like it when people cry so I wanted to know if there was anything I could do to make you feel better."

Sakura was truly touched that this boy who didn't even know who she was, actually cared about what she felt.

" Well im upset because the other kids are always picking on me and my best friend is sick" as Sakura told the boy why she was upset she noticed him coming over to where she was and sitting himself down next to her and continue to listen.

" Why would the other kids pick on you?"

Sakura just looked at him as if he just said the dumbest thing ever heard.

" Are you serious? Cant you see my forehead? It's huge!!" Sakura was continuing her rant while removing her bangs to show him a better view of her head.

Naruto just looked at her and simply stated " Why would anyone make fun of your forehead, its makes you look really cute."

Sakura just looked at him with an amazed look on her face _' Did..Did he just call me….c-cute?!'_

Fortunately Naruto didn't notice Sakura blushing at his comment because at that moment two villagers noticed Naruto sitting with her and decided to do some thing about it.

" HEY….GET YOUR FILTH AWAY FROM HER YOU DEMON!"

Naruto heard this statement and started to run away from them as fast as he could.

Sakura saw this and was extremely confused. One minute that boy was trying to confort her and calling her cute, next minute a couple of adults were chasing him away calling him a demon.She continued watching the boy running away when she realized something, she didn't know the boys name, she forgot to asked him so she promised herself that the next time she saw him she would ask him his name and thank him.

* * *

(Later that night)

A group of people were gathering around a table in a dark room trying to find a solution to a certain problem.

" That thing is now talking to our children, I'm telling you we need to do something now."

A chorus of yells erupted in agreement after the man had that little outburst.

" What should we do?"

" Lets go to the demons house and kill him where it sleeps"

" No we should poison its food and watch it suffer"

" Burn the demon"

" EVERYBODY SHUT UP!!"

Every one turned around to see a man standing up on a chair .

" None of those things would work, the demon is protected by ANBU constantly and the Hokage has his eyes on him like a hawk." the man stated this if it were as a fact, which it was.

" So what do we do?"

" Simple…..we wait."

" WAIT?! what the hell kind of plan is that?"

The man just simply ignored the other mans comment and continued as if nothing happened.

" We wait until both the ANBU and the Hokage are distracted long enough for us to strike at the demon child."

Everyone was dumbfounded, that plan was…….brilliant! None of them had even considered any thing close to that, it was simple yet at the same time no one would see that coming, there was just one problem…

" What could possible distract both ANBU and the Hokage long enough for this to work?"

The man just looked at them with an evil smirk and stated

" Don't worry, when the time comes the opportunity will present itself, we just need to keep our eyes open"

Everyone one just looked at the man with skeptical look in their faces.This plan was really only based on chance and luck but it was the best one they had so they decided to go for it. Little did they know, said opportunity was closer than any of them could have imagined.

* * *

( Several months later)

Naruto was sound a sleep thinking about the girl that he met in the park and was wishing that he could of asked her name before he was chased away.He was unaware that he was currently being watched by a pair of eyes.

* * *

( down on the street)

" Little demon, sleeping as if it did nothing wrong… I say screw the plan and strike now!"

"No, not yet we need to wait for the right moment or you'll ruin everything we waited for."

As the to men were arguing themselves they didn't here a third man running towards as fast as he could.

" Hugh..G...Guys your not going to believe this!"

The two men stop their little quarrel to listen to the messanger with hopefully good news.

" What..whats happening?" asked the man on the left.

" At the Uchiha compound.. Itachi he's killing everyone for no reason!"

The men were speechless upon hearing this.

" Sweet Kami….How is this possible?"

" I don't know but both the ANBU and Hokage are going over their right now, he said nows the time to strike at the demon."

Once that was said all the men suddenly became as serious as they could.

" Alright we just need to wait for the rest of the members."

About 30 minutes later a small group of villagers gathered around a decrepit building getting ready to finally get rid of the 'Demon-Child'

" Alright everyone ready? Good. Now once we get inside we kill the demon, then one of us will have to dump its body in the river so they'll wont ever find the body, Got it?

* * *

( Naruto's apartment )

Once everyone understood they proceeded to enter the building to rid the village of their burden.

Naruto was suddenly woken to a sound of people banging on doors and angry voices.

_' Oh no! why cant they leave me alone?'_

Naruto instinctively ripped up a piece of loose floor board and reach in to grab a small black leather book and ran to his closet and sat down as quietly as he could.Several minutes later a group of masked villagers smashed open his door and proceeded to trash his apartment.

" Come out where ever you are, you cant hide forever demon."

The men proceeded to search for Naruto, suddenly the closet doors opened and several pairs of hands grabbed Naruto and started to beat him to death.The men continued to beat the small boy, breaking his arms, left kneecap, 3 ribs, and numerous gashes oozing blood.

The pain was too much for Naruto's little body and his brain simply was overloaded with the pain it was receiving that it simply shut his body down and Naruto slipped into unconsciousness.When the men where finished they knew they had to get rid of the body.

" I'll take the body to the river while the rest of you clean this place up and get out of here before the ANBU come back."

The rest of men agreed and started to straight out the place while one man put the boys body into a sack and started to travel out of the village towards a river to drop his load.

* * *

(Outside of Konoha)

The man simply stared at the raging river in front of him and simply smirked as he started to speak to no one in particular.

" Now you filthy beast you get what's coming to you, you'll never bother anyone ever again.Now I condemn you to the sea and hope that you ROT IN HELL!!"

With that said the man mustered as much strength as he could and tossed the sack into the river and watched the current take the 'BEAST' away.

After watching this the man simply nodded in approval and proceeded walking back home happy now that the deed was done and rid this world of another demon.

The man had no idea as of how wrong he was.

* * *

( Authors note )

You likey? first fic.

Please review, my lord and master commands it!!

" In Tobi We Trust "


	2. Hello Sensei

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. if I did then Tayuya, Jiraiya, and Yugito would still be alive and Kyuubi would be female. I do own the stroy plot, original jutsu and oc's.

Chapter 2

Hello Sensei

_' This is a total disaster.'_ said thoughts were coming from none other than the sandaime Hokage.

It had been several days since the 'Uchiha Massacre' as the villagers so dubbed it and also Naruto hasnt been seen since then, he asked Kakashi (dog) Yuugao (neko) and Yamato ( bear) to look for him but so far they came up empty handed it seemed as though he just dissappered off the face of the earth.

" Hokage-Sama I believe I know what happened to Naruto-kun"

After hearing this Sarutobi looked up to see none other than Kakashi standing right in front of him, though Kakashi had his mask on but anyone could tell that he had a truly depressing look on him.

" Please continue Kakashi"

"Yes Hokage-sama"

Kakashi took in a deep breath and sighed, getting himself mentally prepared to tell the Hokage what he found out from the villagers not even an hour ago.

" Hokage-Sama I noticed that some of the villagers were acting a tad unusual due to the fact of what happened a few nights ago." as Kakashi was telling the Hokage this he notice that he had a darkening look around him.

" I was intrigued by this behavior and decided to fallow a few of them and see what they were up too and discovered something shocking." Kakashi really didnt want to continue talking about this but he knew he had to but that didn't help with how sick this was.

" I heard them talking about what a group of villagers did during that night and it seems during the time ANBU and you yourself were busy, they entered into Naruto-kun's apartment and proceeded...proceeded to ...beat him to death."

The Hokage was soo shocked that his pipe fell out of his mouth and was completely stunned.

" After that one of them put his body in a sack and proceeded to travel out of the village and...threw it into a river." It killed Kakashi to say those words out loud but it had to be done, though that didn't make it any better. Kakashi went to the door and before exiting he whispered something to him self but Sarutobi heared him loud and clear " I'm so sorry...sensei, I failed again."

* * *

( with Sakura )

Sakura was in a bad mood, she and Ino got into a fight about Sasuke again and she just felt lonley, then she remembered that strange boy who comforted her in the park and how she promised herself to find out his name.

* * *

( A few hours later)

Sakura was getting extremely fustrated at this point. It seemed where ever she looked she couldnt find this boy any where, she even asked a couple people if they knew him but they either just walked away or just told her no in a rather rude manner.

_'Maybe he isnt real, maybe I just imagined him.'_

This thought depressed her greatly and started to wonder around in self pity.Sakura was so depressed that she accidentally bumped into someone and fell straight on her ass.

"Oww..umm sorry mister I didnt see you"

" Oh thats quite alright"

Sakura looked up to see that the man she the bumped into.The man had white hair that seemed to defy gravity itself, he had a leaf head band covering his right eye and a mask covering his face except his left eye, he also had a jonin vest over his blue shirt blue ninja pants and sandals.The man bent down and extended his hand to help Sakura up, once she dusted herself off she saw the man was walking away and she started to run after him.

" Mister, mister...hey mister wait"

The man turned around to Face Sakura trying to find out what she wanted.

"umm mister I was wondering if you could help me with something?"

" umm okay i'll try."

Sakura took a deep breath and sighed _' well here goes nothing'._ " Well you see im kinda looking for someone, actually a boy around my age this tall, blue eyes, blonde spiky hair, whisker marks on each cheek." As Sakura finished her discription she saw the man look extremely depressed.

" Yeah...I know that boy, I know him very well" Kakashi answered the little girl in a extremely depressed manner.

" Well could you tell me where he lives?"

" I'm sorry but that wont help you at all."

"Why?"

" Because...because that boy was murdered a few nights ago."

Sakura couldnt believe what she heard "M-m-m-murdered?"

" I am so sorry" after that being said Kakashi proceeded to walk home, leaving Sakura to her thoughts.

* * *

( Haruno residence )

Sakura was in her bedroom alone in her thoughts trying to figure out what she was feeling.She barley knew the boy but she felt so hurt that he was gone now, she was just extremely confused.As she pondered on her thoughts she suddenly realized that she sad because that boy made her feel better about herself in her time of need and she really enjoyed that, that boy that she met only once probably knew her better than herself...and now he was gone.

* * *

( Kirigakure )

A heavy fog rolled silently over a large calm lake that was the truly the most serene and placid place anyone had ever seen.Suddenly a strange figure appeared out of the mist, a very large man around 6'7 dressed in a large Navy blue coat which was opened completely showing a shirt of chain link tightly against his chest,he had dark blue ninja pants on complete with sandals.But the man himself was probably the most interesting thing anyones every seen.The man had blue skin with small black eyes with what look like gills on his face and a set of shark like teeth, the man had a mist headband around his blue hair and on his back was a large sword wrapped up in white bandage.This man was Hoshigaki Kisame former leader of the 7 Swordsman of the mist, Scourge of Kirigakure no sato.As Kisame continued walking across the lake surface he noticed something floating across the on the lake.The closer Kisame got he saw what the object was in fact the bloodied body of a 6 year old boy.

_'Poor kid'_ as Kisame was thinking this he contiued to observed the boy.

The kid had blond spiky hair, was filthy and looked under fed and was dressed in rags.

"Well not my problem" as Kisame continued foreward only to stop after two steps.

He didnt know why he stopped but it seemed like his body wouldnt move and he also had a strange feeling in his stomach.Kisame looked over his shoulder and just scowled at the unconscious body of the boy.

"Stupid kid, why would I care if he died, I dont care." even as he said this he still was frozen in place._'kid would probably drown..looks like he's been floating for days.'_after he thought this the body started to slowly descend down into the water._'Any second now'_ Kisame continued to watch and the further the boy sink the stronger the feeling in his gut became.Than something incredible happened, just as the boys hand disappeared beneath the lake surface ,Kisame reached down and grabbed the arm of the boy and hoisted him into the air.

"Stupid brat, you better be grateful I saved your ass" Kisame growled into the face of the boy.

With that said he hung the boy over his shoulder and continued to walk across the lake only to be swallowed into the fog...disappearing into the night.

* * *

( several hours later )

Naruto was slowly began to awake and felt a massive headache._' uuuuuuuhhh...what happened? Where am I? Whats going on?' _As these thoughts were going through his mind he became aware of his surroundings and started to see where he was. _' what is this? Is this a cave?'_Indeed it was, Naruto was currently laying down in a cave, he also notice a lite fire with a couple of fish cooking over it.Naruto looked around to see if anyone was around, while not seeing anyone he reached out and grabed one of the fish and started to devour it.

"So your finally awake,huh?"

Naruto nearly choked on the fished and spun around to see a giant shark-man at the mouth of the cave and started too scramble backwards trying to get away.

"Relax brat, I aint gonna hurt you...in fact if it wasnt for me you be at the bottom of a lake."

Naruto was taking in this new information while Kisame sat down and started to eat the roasted fish.

"So brat you got a name or what?"

Naruto simply looked at the shark man and stated " N-Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto"

Kisame just looked at the boy and said " Hoshigaki Kisame"

* * *

( 1 hour later )

Kisame and Naruto were still eating when Kisame had a question for Naruto.

"So why were you floating in that lake? Brat"

Naruto than proceeded to tell Kisame his life at Konoha and how the villagers would beat him constantly but also about the Hokage, ANBU, and the Ichiraku ramen stand but he couldn't remember what happened to him.

"Holy shit brat that is probably the most seriously fucked up thing I have ever heard"

"Yeah I know"

" I bet you must hate that place huh?"

" No I dont hate that place at all"

Kisame look at the kid in disbelief " Are you serious?"

"Yea I am besides if I hated Konoha I couldnt fulfill my dream"

Kisame continued to look at the boy in disbelief ' _to fulfill his dream?'_

"What dream is worth all that crap and so damn important that you have to fulfill?"

Naruto just looked at Kisame with a grin and stated to the shark man " To be Hokage, thats my Dream"

Kisame simply stare at the kid " HAHAHAHAHAHA...YOU HOKAGE..ppfffffttttt..HAHAHAHA"

Naruto was started to get pissed at Kisame " Hey stop laughing I am too gonna be Hokage, believe it!"

"Whatever brat" after that being said Kisame stood up and began to walk away until...

" Hey wait...Where you going?"

" I need to take a piss"

"How do I know your not just gonna leave me here?"

" I'm not ok?"

" Prove it"

Kisame simply stared at Naruto _' the hell's wrong with this kid? I saved him scrawny ass isnt that enough?'_

"Ok kid what would make you trust me?"

"leave something precious of yours behind"

"like what?"

" How bout your sword?"

"Alright but you got to do the same"

As Kisame leaned his sword against the cave wall he saw the kid reach into his pocket and pulled out a small black book and gave it to him.

"Be careful with that ok and dont you dare lose it, got it?"

Kisame just stared at the 6 year old _' this kid is actually threatening me? What a joke'_

"What ever brat"and after that Kisame left.

* * *

( 5 minuets later )

As Kisame was coming back he decided to see what was so important about this book.So as he opened it it turned to be a photo album with only three pictures in it.

_' is this really that important to him?'_

"OW"

Kisame looked to see that his sword was slightly un wraped and the boy was holding his hand.

_'idiot'_

"Whats up with your sword It scraped my hand"

"Idiot thats what it does now let me see your hand."

Kisame bent down and looked at his hand only to see that it was already healing itself.

_' Holy shit, I've never seen anyone heal that fast, whats up with this kid?'_

" Dont worry you'll live"

" Yeah I know"

Naruto simply stared at Kisame asked him a life changing question.

" umm...Kisame?"

" Yea brat"

"I was wondering ...your a ninja right?"

"Yeah I am"

" could you train me?"

Kisame just looked at him with a questioning look. Him a sensei? Sure he thought about every now and again but never really went through with it but maybe this kid could prove a good challenge. _' why the hell not'_

"Sure kid but you better listen to what I tell or I wont teach you got it?"

" Hai sensei"

Hearing that actually brought a smile to the shark mans face._' well this is going to be interesting.'

* * *

_

(Several months later)

It had been a couple months since Kisame decided to take Naruto as his pupil and the kid was actually a pretty quick learner. He was teaching him the art of sword fighting and was pretty good already at it though one thing is for sure, the brat was annoying!

" what are we gonna do today Kisame-sensei?"

"Brat I already told you we are going into town."

"Why"

"because we need money for food thats why"

" How would going into town get us money?"

" Well actually im going into town to pick something up and hopefully the thing im getting will help with your training."

Naruto simply looked up at the shark-man with joy "Really!"

"Thats right brat"

After that being said the duo continued down the road towards a small village.Ever since Kisame started training Naruto he started to grow experientially he now stood at 4'7 wearing a black shirt with a red spiral in the front a pair of baggy black shinobi pants and black sandals,while on his back he carried a practice katanna.

* * *

( Village )

Soon they entered the small village and almost immediately Naruto had a question for his sensei.

"So Kisame-sensei what are you looking for?"

"Well Brat I need to pick up this months edition of the Bingo Book."

Naruto was confused after hearing this "What the hell is a Bingo Book?"

"Well brat The Bingo Book is full of ninjas with bounties on their heads, and those ninjas are rank from D-class to S-class and they are given these ranks based on skill"

"So...we're gonna be bounty hunters?"

"Pretty much, yeah"

Naruto looked ecstatic " Thats so cool...wait how would that help with my training?"

"Well brat sooner or later there comes a time when a ninja has to deiced to kill or be killed, so I've decided the sooner you do the better."

"WAIT...WHAT?"Naruto had a terrified look on his face " Y-You w-w-w-want m-me to kill someone?!"

"Trust me brat some of these ninjas deserve to die, Rapists,Blackmailers, or killers of women and children they deserve to be killed."

Naruto understood what Kisame was saying but that didnt make it any easier, I mean him taking someone eles life away, that was big stuff.Kisame was watching him and saw the confused look on his face.

"Listen Naruto"

This caused Naruto to immediately snap out of his thoughts _' Naruto? But he never calls me by my real name.'_

"I know it seems hard to even think about killing someone but think of it like this, instead of you taking someone's life but saving countless people from suffering."

After hearing his sensei Naruto had to admit that he felt a little better but still it wasnt going to be easy.

"Alright brat were here"

Naruto looked up to see that they were in front of...

"The post office?"

"Thats right brat the post office."

"Why would the post office have the Bingo Book?"

"Well why wouldnt it?"

"...You got a point there"

* * *

(Outside the villag )

After they got the Bingo Book, Kisame decided to pick Naruto's first kill.

"Alright let see, who to pick?, who to pick?"

Kisame kept flipping through the pages of the little red book until he came to a page that particularly digusted him._'Oh this guy is so totally dead.'_

"Alright this guy is so perfect that its scary."

"Who is it?"

"Mokoshi, Roko he's a missing Iwa nin, Gennin rank class-D, wanted on several accounts of rape with an reward or 2000 ryo."

After Kisame said this Naruto felt a sudden surge of rage towards this man.

"Thats disgusting, how could anyone do that to women?"

"Well dont worry brat he's gonna get whats coming to him and your gonna give it to him."

"You got that right, now lets go find that disgusting piece of filth"

Kisame was smiling after hearing this, the kid had an incredible sense of morality.'_ this kid is something else'_

"Well we better get going,Brat."

* * *

( couple weeks later)

After searching through several towns, and asking around Kisame finally found out where Roko was, turned out that the bastard was hiding out in a mining town several miles out of the border of the Grass country.

"Well brat you ready for this?"

"Totally"

"Good"

Both Naruto and Kisame entered a small inn and almost immediately saw the man sitting down at a table with a cup of tea in front of him.Mokoshi Roko was a small man around 5'4 he was squat, fat and barley had any neck to speak of, in fact this man reminded Naruto of a toad, the man had on a travelers cloak and a small leather vest underneath, he also had black gloves on his hands and a slashed Iwa headband wrapped around where his neck would be.Kisame walked up to the man without him noticing.

"Mokoshi Roko?"

"Yeah Wadda'ya want?" he answered in a croaking voice.

As Roko looked up to see who he was talking too and started to panic.Who would of thought that a highly dangerous S-class nuke nin would be after him.Roko got up as fast as he could knocking both people and furniture out of his way to the door.

* * *

He started to run towards an abandoned mine and continued to travel down it for several hundred yards.

"Hugh...Hugh...I...I..think...I...lost him"he said to himself with a smile.

"Lost who?"

Roko nearly wet himself after hearing that voice and slowly turned around to see the shark-man with a truly evil grin that promised pain and suffering.

"Wha-what do you want with me...I'm small stuff..I'm not worth your time."

"Oh I know that you idiot, no the person here for you...is him."

Kisame stepped to the side to reveal a small boy with blue eyes that were filled with contempt for the small toad man.

"pffftt..HAHAHA..you got to be kidding me...that little midget against me...please...and to think I was actually scared for a moment." Roko lifted his hand to his face to wipe a tear from his face.

"You better not under estimate me you filthy toad."

"Well well the midgets got quite the mouth on him...I better fix that."

Roko reached into his cloak and pulled out a kunai and ran towards Naruto.He instinctively reach for his practice katanna and blocked the kunai.

* * *

_'wow this guy really is a toad'_ Naruto was thinking this because despite the mans size he was surprisingly agile and nimble and had some difficulty blocking the blows.Roko was jumping all over the place and striking at the child hoping to get a hit on him._' Damn it, kids better than I thought, might as well try something else.' _with that thought Roko had a evil smirk and quickly reached into his pockets and pulled out a small black ball and threw it to the ground covering the place with smoke.

_'Shit, I cant see anything...ok just relax Naruto...close your eyes and listen.'_

Naruto closed his eyes and started to listen for Roko's footsteps.He didn't have to wait long for he heard the mans foot steps and tried to determine from which direction he was coming from.

_' Heh little idiot...he's scared stiff, he hasnt even moved a muscle...well might as well finish this now.'_

Roko started to run foreward to Naruto and began counting down in his head.

_'five'_

he was getting closer.

_'four'_

_'almost over you little shit.'_

_'three'_

Roko was almost there and Naruto hadnt even moved.

_'two'_

Roko pulled back his kunai ready to strike a killing blow

'_one'_

At that exact moment Naruto quickly thrust open his eyes and charged his blade foreward and heard the clang of metal on metal and a sickening squelching noise quickly followed after that.

* * *

_'Well I wonder if the brat survived or not?'_

Kisame was watching the whole fight from the exact same spot where Roko saw him and decided not to interfere. He figured that if the Brat couldn't kill this guy on his own then he wasn't worth the time.The smoke started to quickly fade away and there stood the two ninja's.A few inches away from Naruto's left eye was a kunai blade and there in front of him was Roko.The Katanna had actually pierced through the mans headband and continued until at least two inches of the blade came out through the back of his skull.

"Well done brat, you did good...how do you feel?"

Naruto was confused he felt...happy!?But not because that he killed a man but because he knew what the man was wanted for and know he had stopped him from doing it again.

"I...I feel good knowing that nobody will be hurt by this man anymore."

Kisame felt pride in the boy _'Well I was right...this boy is indeed interesting'_

"Well come on brat i'll buy you some ramen, my treat."

Naruto quickly cheered up after hearing this. Kisame never bought him ramen.ever.But once Naruto exited the mine shaft he was quickly pushed to the side by his sensei.He was about to yell at him until he saw a kunai right where his head was with a note attached to it.Kisame was quickly looking around to see who had thrown the kunai to only find nobody there.He quickly turned his attention to the note and began to read it.

"Whats it say Kisame-Sensei?"

Kisame finished reading the note and looked down to his student.

"Sorry brat but looks like i'm gonna have to give you a rain check on the Ramen"and with that Kisame started to walk south towards the River country.

* * *

(several days later)

It had been days since Naruto's first kill and the kunai incident and he still didn't know why they were heading towards the River country.

"Why are we here Sensei?"

Kisame didn't want to tell him what the note said but he gave a some what truthful answer.

"A few people want to meet me thats all."

"Why do they want to meet you sensei?"

"I dont know brat now just keep quiet we're almost there"

They continued to walk several miles until they came to a large lake with a mountain side on the other side. There they were greeted by a strange man. He was hunched over so he wasn't much bigger than Naruto, he was dressed in a black cloak with red clouds covering it, a mask covering his face so only his eyes showed and finally a sakkat with a chime hanging from the front was on his head.

"Hoshigaki Kisame I presume?" the man spoke in a deep gravelly voice that the best way to describe it was 'mean'.

"Yea thats me, so what is it you guys want from me?"

"Leader-Sama shall tell you what we want from you and what you'll get in return."

The strange man stared at Naruto with piercing eyes."What with the shrimp over there?"

"Hey who you callin shrimp, you hunchback?

"I watch my mouth if I were you brat"

"Well your not so...NNNYYYAAAGG" Naruto stuck out his tongue while pulling down his lower eye lid at the hunch back.

The man simply growled at the boy muttering curses under his breath.Once they started walking on the lake the man turned around to sneer at the boy on shore, only to find that he was walking on top of the lake.

_' He can already dispense his chakra enough to walk on water and at such a young age, Impressive.'_

The man continued forward and placed his hand on the mountain side and they saw a giant bolder move out of the way to reveal a secret entrance.Naruto was about to follow them in until the strange man stopped him.

"Sorry no brats allowed in." the man said with a triumphant smirk under his mask.

"What thats bull, where ever sensei goes I go , right sensei"

"Sorry brat but this time you stay out here, dont worry I'll be back soon."and with that Kisame went back inside the cave.

'_ Stupid hunch backed freak...oh well might as well train a bit.'

* * *

_

Kisame continued to follow the man until he stopped at what looked like a stone lantern.

"Leader-Sama Hoshigaki Kisame is here to see you"

Out of no where the shadowy out line of a man appered in front of them.

"Thank you Sasori-san that is all."

Kisame looked at the shadow in disbelief_' Sasori? As in AkaSuna No Sasori? What is this place?'_

"I see you got my message, thank you for responding"

"What is this place?"

" This is the base of operations for a little organization that me and an associate of mine have created for a single purpose, and we would like you to join us."

Kisame had a skeptical look on his face " What happens if I do join?"

Kisame could have sworn that the shadow had a smirk on his face " What ever you want, Power,Wealth, Thrill of Battle or simpley to cause as much damage and chaos as you desire."

Kisame was intrigued to say the least, in fact he almost agreed right there but the kid came into mind._' Better play it safe'_

" Those are some impressive perks but I got to ask what is the purpose of this organization?"

"Unfortunately I cant tell you unless you join us"

Kisame was about to give his answer when suddenly he was interrupted by what looked like a giant talking plant.

"Excuse me leader-Sama but there is something I think you should know"

The figure turned to the plant "What is it Zetsu?"

"**Apparently there is a child at the main entrance"**

" Why should I care about this?"

"Well the boy has seemed to have made a numerouse amout of Mizu Bushin(water clone)"

"Again why should I care?"

"**The boy appears to be around the age of six and is fighting them on top of the lake"**

That got the mans attention _' So young and yet so skilled that indeed is impressive'_

The figure turned to Kisame " Do you know anything about this?"

"As a matter a fact I do and its because of the brat out there is the reason why I must decline your offer."

" I understand and please keep this meeting a secret"

Kisame had already turned his back to the figure walking away to the exit, he rose his hand over his head " Can do "while not breaking his stride or turning around.

* * *

As Kisame exited the cave he witness the boy stab the last of the Mizu Bushin(water clone) through the abdomen.

"Hugh...Hugh...huh?..Kisame-Sensei you done already?"

Kisame looked at the boy and saw that he was panting heavily, drenched to the bone and that his feet had already sunk beneath the water._'He must have been training really hard for that too happen this quickly'_

"Yeah brat I am"

"What they want?"

"Just wanted to ask me a few questions thats all"

"Well...alright I guess"

The two started to walk back to shore and once they did Kisame started talking

"Hey brat...catch"

Kisame then tossed Naruto a scroll, when Naruto opened the scroll he saw it was filled with different types of suiton jutsu, as Naruto looked up at his sensei in disbelief he heard him say

"Happy Birthday, Brat."

(special note)

Thank you everyone who reviewed my story and gave such positive feed back.

I FEEL SO LOVED!!

Please review, my lord and master comands it!!

" In Tobi We Trust "


	3. Theres no place like Home

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did then Tayuya, Jiraiya, and yugito would still be alive and Kyuubi would be female. I do own the story plot, original jutsu and oc's.

Chapter 3

There's No Place Like Home

Two figures were seen traveling down a dirt path, several miles from a small secluded village.

The figure on the right was of a man around 6'7 dressed in a navy blue jacket that swayed downed at his ankles, a shirt of chain link over his chest, a sakkat on top of his blue hair hiding his slashed kirigakure head band from sight, he was wearing a pair of baggy dark blue shinobi pants complete with sandals.

The figure on the left was considerably smaller, around 4'10 and had a head of blond hair that was so spiky that it look as though he could impale someone with a single head butt, he wore a smaller version of the coat that the man had but instead of it being navy blue it was orange with a black trimming, he also wore a set of chain link and had a strip of black fabric wrapped around his fore head, he wore a pair of baggy black shinobi pants with an orange strip traveling up the legs, and strapped on his back was a scroll labeled 'Zanbato'

"Well brat I cant believe its been more than three years since I started to train you and I have to admit your doing better than I thought you would."

"Yea but I'm still not good enough, if I'm gonna be Hokage I need to be the best."

"You know if your gonna be Hokage you need to be a Konoha ninja right?"

"I know that Kisame-sensei but I'm not done training with you yet."

"Yea well if your gonna become a Konoha ninja you should really become one with other brats your age."

"I guess so."

* * *

(At the village)

Kisame and Naruto continued walking down the dirt road talking to each others about todays activities.

"So sensei what are we going to do today?"

" Well brat were going to continue on your form with that blade of yours and do chakra control exercises"

"Chakra control but I thought that's what the seal on my zanbato was for?"

"It is but you control sucks...I swear brat you probably have more chakra than I do but your control over it is complete shit."

"Yea what ever fish-face."

Kisame smacked Naruto up-side his head and proceeded to mumble under his breath about blond haired brats.

* * *

(a secluded area)

Kisame and Naruto were facing off at each other ready for a sparring match.

"Get ready sensei this time I'm gonna kick your ass."

"Hahahaha...please brat you'll never beat me.NEVER."

"Yea we'll see"

Kisame proceeded to unwrap his bundled sword and Naruto once again saw it, his sensei's blade Samehada in all its glory. The blade was truly strange, it didn't slash or cut its victims, no it shaved and cleaved the skin right off of person's bones and it drained the chakra of his foes, truly a terrifying weapon not to be taken lightly.

Naruto unstrapped the scroll on his back bit his thumb and swiped some blood on it and in a puff of smoke Naruto reached out with both hands and grabbed his blade. His blade was nearly 7 feet long and resembled a giant saw blade that had an insurmountable amount of metal teeth that were each 2 inches long and at the tip of the sword was a single spike used to impale his enemies, and if you looked closely there was a small seal engraved into the hilt of the zanbato.

"Ready?"

"I was born ready sensei"

Upon hearing this Kisame proceeded to charge at Naruto and several yards away from where Naruto was standing he leaped into the air and brought it down. Naruto brought his blade to block it but the sheer power behind that swing was to much and knocked him down to the ground.

"If this is all your going to do than maybe we should just stop right here and you just except defeat?"

"NEVER"

With that Naruto pushed against Kisame with all his might and managed to push him back far enough to flip out of the way when Kisame slashed down exactly were Naruto was causing a small crater to form.Naruto started to stare at Kisame who just looked at him with a mocking smile. He then started to send a small amount of chakra into the seal on the blade being careful upon how much of it he put in it.

Naruto than swung the blade towards his sensei but because of the chakra he put into the blade it started to growing in size causing the blade to go from 7ft too14ft but unfortunately increasing the amount the blade weighed.Kisame saw this coming and simply jumped over the blade causing the momentum of the blade to carry Naruto into a complete circle and causing the zanbato to go halfway through a tree becoming completely stuck.

Naruto tried to pull the sword out of the tree but after a few fruitless minutes of pulling he decided to fight without it.Kisame, watching this decided to put Samehada away and fight with his fists as well.

Naruto charged after Kisame who was just bobbing and weaving each blow.Naruto launched his fist towards his sensei's chest who simply crossed his arms into an 'X' and was pushed back a foot.

_'Damn he's definitely gotten stronger since last time...my arms are going numb.'_

Kisame then ducked down to dodge a punch to the face,_'but he's still slower than a dead sloth.'_

After this thought Kisame gave a swift kick to Naruto's gut causing him to go flying backwards into a tree and before he could get up he felt the blade of Samehada right under his chin causing him to look straight into the smiling face of his sensei.

"Well...do you give up now?"

Naruto just gave him a evil glare and then gave a defeated sigh and slowly nodded.

"Good...you did better but your still slower than roadkill."

* * *

(At the village)

"Well brat you have definitely gotten better since last time but your still to slow, I think were gonna have to increase you weights by at least another 20lbs."

Kisame was telling this to Naruto as they sat down at some little restaurant waiting for their orders to be filled, but Naruto had a question on his mind that he just had to ask.

"Sensei I have a question."

"Yea, what is it brat?"

"Where did Samehada come from?"

Kisame looked at the child with genuine surprise, he been expecting him to ask something else but this was totally unexpected.

"Why do you want to know that?"

"Well it's like the strangest sword in the world, even stranger than your face-gills." And with that comment Naruto was rewarded with a smack up-side of the head.

"Idiot, you should talk with those stupid whiskers on your face."

"What? My whiskers aren't stupid, in fact thats what the ladies love most about me, makes me even more adorable."

Kisame had to agree with that, over the years Kisame had gotten many women just because he took care of Naruto and it made him look a bit more sensitive in their eyes, Naruto was better than a dog when it came to picking up women.

"Whatever brat, well you wanted to know where Samehada came from right?"

"Yea thats right."

"Well in order to tell you that story you got to answer me this, how much do you know about the Biju?"

"What the hell are the Biju?"

"Well than this is going to take longer to tell than"

Naruto braced himself for a long story but he could tell that it was going to be good.

"There are nine Biju in the world, now the Biju are tailed beasts of great power, there was a time during the last great ninja war all the the Kage's tried to harness their power in order to turn the tide in their favor."

Naruto was completely enthralled in this story it had everything, war, ninjas, demons, there was nothing missing and he wanted hear this so badly.

"Well? Come on don't leave me hanging sensei."

"Hold your horses brat, now where was I?...oh yea I remember, when I was still working under that weakling of a Mizukage he made me the leader of a team to capture one of these beasts."

"Which one sensei?"

"The Sanbi, so for weeks we went in search of the demon until finally we found it terrorizing a small fishing village."

"Wow, so what happened next?"

" We attack the creature, funny thing was that I noticed that it seemed whenever we got to close to the beast it would drain our chakra, well any way one by one it killed my comrades until only I was left so I proceeded to attack it."

Naruto continued to stare at Kisame in amazement, to think that his sensei fought against a demon and survived, it made him look totally bad-ass.

"I managed to carve a piece of flesh off the beast before it knocked me out, when I awoke several hours later the village was completely destroyed and I was the only survivor, than I noticed the skin of the demon and I remembered how during the battle the beast drained both mine and my fallen comrades chakra and the hide floating next to my was doing the same so I wrapped it around my blade and thus Samehada was born."

Naruto was amazed at this story and he saw Samehada in a new light, it no longer was just a strange looking blade any more,no it was a demonic weapon made from the flesh of a truly terrifying creature.

"What happened afterwards?"

"Well when I got back I was blamed for the mission being a failure and I wanted revenge, so I planned on killing the Daiymio of Kiri, because without him the village wouldn't be able to receive any more mission and no longer be able to sustain it self and would eventually crumble, but I was stopped before I could kill him and did the next best thing, I stole some secret documents and sold them on the black market."

"Wow sensei I cant believe you were screwed over like that."

"Yea well that's life for you but there's nothing you can do about it."

The two proceeded out of the restaurant and to the post office to send a letter.

"Now are you sure you want to do this? I don't mind you hanging out with me that much you know."

"I know sensei but I'll never fulfill my dream if I don't do this."

"Alright if you say so."

And with that said he dropped in the letter and the two left.

* * *

(several days later at Konoha)

"Lord Hokage,Lord Hokage you got a message that I think that you will want to read."

The nervous chunin handed the letter to the aged Hokage and proceeded to read it.

_"Dear ji-san,_

_It's me Naruto, I bet your surprised I'm still alive huh, so am I and I wouldn't be if it weren't for my sensei saving me from drowning in a lake. You probably think that I hate the village or you now that you know that I'm alive and that I want revenge,well your wrong, I heard about what happened that night and please tell the teme that I'm sorry for his lose, your probably wondering why I don't want revenge, it's because the future Hokage has to protect the village and if I wanted revenge I couldn't protect it very well now could I?"_ Sarutobi was shocked upon reading this '_ So he still want to be Hokage? Even after all he's been through? This boy truly does have the will of fire burning within him, he is a true leaf shinobi.'_ Sarutobi smiled to himself as he thought this brimming with pride and joy for the blond and continued reading the letter _" Even though I dont remember what happened to me that night I naturally want to find the son of a bitch who did me wrong,' pardon my language'_Sarutobi was confused when he read this passage _' He dosn't remember anything from that night?'_ _I am currently training with my sensei who I cant tell you who he is due to past events in his life that had made him into a nuke-nin and wanted criminal but don't worry I talked him out of killing every body in the village and I'm not joking._Sarutobi believed him when he was reading this and wasn't at all surprised that Naruto had befriended and changed an highly dangerous criminal who had to be at least ranked S-class if he thought he kill destroy the entire village(AN: long note, Sorry)_ I'm writing to tell you that in 2 years I'm coming back to Konoha to graduate with the other kids my age from the academy in order to become a leaf shinobi and be one step closer to realizing my goal and become Hokage, so you better watch you old wrinkly ass Ji-san because I'm after your job!_

_From the one and only,_

_Uzumaki Naruto"_

After reading the letter Sarutobi looked inside the envelope to find a picture, he gazed upon the picture and nearly cried out in joy!

There he was, a picture of Naruto, Smiling his usual foxy grin as wide as any human being could, shining blue eyes, whisker marks on each cheek, wearing an orange coat with black trimming, a chain link shirt underneath, black pants with an orange strip going down the side of both legs with black shinobi sandals, and finally that unusually spiky blond hair. He saw him holding his hand up in a victory sign and on the bottom of the Polaroid he saw something scribbled _' Turn to Back'_ doing as he was told, he flipped the picture around to find another message scribbled on the back _' See ya in 2 years, can't wait! Oh and sensei says "hi".'_

Sarutobi couldn't hold it in any longer and laughed as hard as he could and wept tears of joy.

"Is it true Hokage-sama? Is Naruto-kun really returning to Konoha?" asked the chunin with hope in his voice.

Sarutobi simply looked up at the inquisitive chunin and smiled "Tell Iruka to expect a new student in his class 2 years from now, he's gonna need all the time he can get to be prepared for Naruto!"

The chunin smiled at what he heard and replied "Right away Hokage-sama!"

He left in a puff of smoke, Sarutobi swiveled in his chair to look out the window in his office, looking upon the village, smiling like a mad man shaking his head to himself for believing that Naruto was dead for all these years, and as he lifted his favorite pipe to his mouth he thought to himself _' Will you never cease to amaze me? Naruto?' _(With Naruto and Kisame)

"So sensei do you think they got my letter yet?"

"Maybe but we need to get to work, you only got 2 years before you get back and we need to cover your form and I want to teach you some of my own personal Suiton Jutsu's before you go back"

"Hai, Kisame-sensei."

* * *

( 2 years later )

A lone figure standing at a measurement of exactly 5'0 in an orange coat with black trimmings and a scroll attached to his back and a sakkat to hide his face from prying eyes was seen walking down a dirt road to wards the village of Konoha.

The 2 chunin guards at the gate stood in front of the figure, stopping him from going any further.

"Halt, what business do you have in Konoha?"

Wordlessly the figure reached into his pocket to produce a letter and handed it to one of the guards.The guard carefully read the letter and said " Alright you can come in, and let me be the first to say welcome back."

"Thanks" and with that said being said the figure entered the village to see the streets filled with people, bustling from street to street trying to get what they need for the day, seeing this the figure took off his sakkat to release his blond spiky hair and with the light hitting his face warming his whiskers and causing his blue eyes to sparkle, he said out loud to no one in particular. "It's great to be home again."

Naruto Uzumaki was finally back.

* * *

( Author's note)

I'm so glad that I'm getting such positive reviews it makes me so happy)

I hope you like the origin story of Samehada, I always wondered where it came from so I made up a story for it,pretty cool huh?

For those who think that Naruto is going to be god-like sorry to disappoint cause he's not, but don't worry he's definitely going to be strong. Somebody asked me if Naruto's weapon was going to have any special attributes it does but it has an 'Enlargement Seal'(made it up) engraved on the hilt of the blade which causes it to increase it's size according to how much chakra Naruto puts into it, this also increases the blades weight making it harder for him to swing( double the size, double the weight) the blade has no max amount of length but Naruto cant make it like a mile long and still be able to lift it come on I'm keeping as real as I can here people! Sakura is still going to be a fan girl but not nearly as bad as she is in the anime and Naruto is still going to be a bit of an idiot but his fighting style is going to be completely different. should I add another girl?

Please send me more reviews, My lord and master commands it!

"In Tobi We Trust"


	4. School days: Work, Friends, REVENGE!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did both Tayuya and Jiraiya would be alive and Kyuubi would be female. I do own the story plot original jutsu and oc's.

Chapter 4

School days:Work,Friends,REVENGE!

Part 1:first day

_Sakura was currently walking through a park, looking at the wild flowers growing all over the place, as she was watching the sun setting across the sky looking at the different hue's of yellow,orange,and pink when she notice a lone tree in the middle of the field and what looked like the out-lining of a small child. Sakura than proceeded to walk over to the tree to see that figure sitting down. Unfortunately she couldn't see the figures face or anything else, in fact it looked as though it was just a shadow and nothing more. "Ummm...excuse me, what are you doing here? Who are you." the shadowy moved it's head to look up at her, even though Sakura couldn't see it's face she had the feeling that the figure was smiling at her and not in a sinister way but in a warm and welcoming way. Sakura couldn't help but smile back at it, the figure stood up and began to run in the opposite direction and Sakura began to run after it but no matter how fast she ran the figure kept becoming smaller and smaller as it got away from her," Wait, Wait, whats your name? Who are you, wait for me, wait for..."_

( End Dream )

Sakura awoke with a start, gasping as she looked around her room to find if any thing was different, she was panting quite heavily with a thin sheet of sweat was forming on her forehead. '_ what was that? That dream...it felt so real, as if it actually happened, and that boy...who was that boy?'_

Sakura finally calmed her self down and looked at her alarm clock '_ huh? 5:30 already?'_ Sakura got herself out of bed and proceeded to do her morning warm up with 30 minuets of sit-ups and 30 minuets of push-ups, now Sakura didn't look like one of those girls who worked out, in fact she looked like one of those girls who spent hours in front of the mirror brushing their hair and she actually was once but something happened to her, causing her to change that but for the life of her she couldn't remember what it was.

After her warm up exercises she went into the shower, she stripped her self of her night gown and stepped into the shower and let the hot water caress her skin. She stood there deep in thought thinking about that dream she had, for some reason she just couldn't forget about it, for some reason she couldn't help but feel that she had seen that boy before but it just wasn't coming to her.

After she got out of the shower, dried herself off and got dressed and than she looked at herself in the mirror, she had on a pair of black bicycle shorts and a red dress over it, she had long pink hair that went down to the middle of her back and was held back with a red ribbon, she wasn't as developed as some of the other girls but she was only 12 years old , she had plenty of time, she had a nice flat stomach and long slender legs.

* * *

( Sakura ) 

Sakura was on the to the academy when she saw her friend, Ino Yamanaka, " Hey Sakura"

"Hey Ino."

"Whats wrong with you? Finally realized that Sasuke-kun will never go for a girl with a forehead as big as the Hokage monument?"

"No I just realize that you look more like a pig every day and it's rather depressing."

"What did you just say to me, Billboard Brow?"

"You heard me Ino-pig."

"Your just jealous that Sasuke-kun will never love you."

"In your dreams "

With that said the two girls began to race each other to get to the academy before the other one.

* * *

( Naruto ) 

_' Aww man where the hell am I?' _

Naruto was walking around the village trying to find the academy only to find himself lost,he felt alone, naked, and vulnerable.

'_ Man I really wish Kisame sensei was here with me...he was always good with directions.'_

( Flashback )

_Naruto and Kisame were currently 3 miles away from Konoha, it had been 2 years since Naruto had sent the letter telling the Hokage of his return to become a Konoha ninja. " Well brat it's been almost 6 years since I found you and you've been a real pain in my ass since then."_

"_Wow sensei thank you so much for that huge confidence booster, I feel so much better now, jack-ass"_

_This remark was rewarded with a smack up-side the head._

"_But I can honestly say that it was fun while it lasted."_

"_Thanks sensei, I had fun too."_

"_Alright, enough of the touchy feely crap, now do you have everything you need?"_

"_Yes"_

"_Did you seal your blade in it's scroll?"_

"_Yes"_

"_Do you have your money with you?"_

"_Sweet-Kami what are you my mother? Yes I have everything."_

_Kisame simply growled at the blond child and smack him up-side the head again._

( End Flashback )

Naruto simply smiled as he remembered what happened a few hours ago and continued to walk through the village until he finally found the academy and entered through it's doors, _' Well here goes nothing.' _Naruto continued down the halls of the school until he reached room 237, Naruto took a deep breath to prepare himself because today was his first day of school.

* * *

( 5 miles from Konoha ) 

Kisame was walking down a dirt path deep within his own thoughts, when out of habit he turned his head to the left, "Hey brat you seem rather quite, you o...Brat?"

Kisame looked down to find no one there, he then turned his head to the right to still find nobody, then he turned around to look behind him, "Oi Brat where are you? Where you...oh thats right."

Kisame remembered that he had dropped him off at the village.

_' How did I forget that?'_

Kisame turned to face forward and said to himself " Bah why do I care? The brat will be fine on his own."

Even as he said this to himself, he couldn't help but feel a little anxious.

_' Even if I wanted to, it would be suicide, I mean breaking into a village full of highly trained ninjas just so I could see the brat's first day of school, its simply idiotic.'_

Kisame than looked up into the sky and gazed at a drifting cloud.

_' Well I better get going.'_

Kisame than turned around completely and proceeded to run towards Konoha as fast as he could.

* * *

( Classroom ) 

Sakura wasn't in the greatest of moods, both she and Ino had tried to sit next to Sasuke only to have him glare at them and also during their little 'race' she had gotten sweaty and got her clothes dirty.

_' Well this is definitely been a crappy day so far...well hopefully it will get better.'_

"Alright class settle down, settle down, I got some big news, today we have a new student joining us."

A loud murmur was heard going through out the students.

"New student?"

"What do you think this kid looks like?"

"Maybe it's a really hot chick, wouldn't that be great?"

"Maybe it's a really cute boy."

"I just hope this kid isn't to troublesome."

"Who would they let in so late in the year? I mean we only have a few months until the graduation tests."

All of a sudden there was a puff of smoke in front of the classroom causing everyone's attention to reveal a chunin walk up to whisper something to Iruka.

"Yeah...mmmhhhmm...uh hu...okay...yea...well let him in than."

"Well class it seems our new student is standing right outside the door."

Every body then turned their attention to the class door, even Sasuke was curios about the new student that he turned his attention to the door, though not as intently as the others.

* * *

( Kisame ) 

_' Made with 2 minuets to spare.'_

Kisame had perched himself across the academy and had a perfect view of Naruto's class room.

_' Well brat, let the show begin!'

* * *

_

( Classroom )

The door slide open and Naruto walk through to meet his classmates.

Everyone saw the new student walk through and each had different reactions, the boy wore a long coat that went down to his ankles, the coat was orange with black trimmings, he wore what looked like a shirt made of tiny metal rings that were all connected, baggy black pants with an orange stripe running up them, black sandals, a strip of black fabric tied around his forehead and a small scroll strapped on his back.The boy had sapphire eyes that seemed to sparkle as if they really were made out of jewels, ridiculously spiky blond hair and 3 whisker marks on each cheek.

_' Wow, who is that?'_

_' HE IS SO TOTALLY HOT'_

_' I wonder what that scroll's for?'_

_' Hn '_

_' That kid sure likes orange. '_

_' And that cloud looks like a shogi piece and that one...'_

When Sakura saw the strange boy enter the room she was suddenly hit with the greatest feeling of deja vu . _' That boy...why does he look so familiar, have I seen him before?'_

Naruto simply looked around the classroom watching the other kids trying to figure out what they were thinking. Though he would never admit it to anyone,he was scared, he was scared and had every right to be, he didn't know what he was supposed to do when it came to other kids his age.

_' Aww man...why am I so nervous? What are they waiting for? What if their judging me?'_

Naruto just stood there while showing no emotion appear on his face, he was doing a good job at it but on the inside he was a sea of self doubt and fear swirling and rising until it would explode right out of him.

* * *

( Kisame ) 

Kisame saw that Naruto wasn't moving or making any readable facial expression.

'_He's scared stiff, and I dont blame him'_

He knew how evil little kids could be.

* * *

( Classroom ) 

"Why don't you introduce yourself to the class?"

Naruto looked up at the scarred teacher,then back at the class.

"Well my name is Uzumaki Naruto."

"Why do you wear so much orange?"

Naruto looked around the classroom but couldn't find the person who asked the question. He looked up at the teacher with a puzzled look.

"Don't ask, it happens sometimes."

Naruto was extremely confused by this disturbing phenomenon but decided not to ask any questions about it.

"Uh...What was the question?"

"Why do you wear so much orange?"

"Well, I like orange."

"Whats with the body armor? You expecting to be attack or something?"

"I would rather wear my body armor and not need it than need it and not have it."

"Where are you from?"

"I was born here."

"How come I've never seen you before?"

"I've been gone awhile"

"Why were you gone for so long?"

"Well thats easy, I was gone because..."

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows and had a look of extreme concentration on his face.

_' Why was I gone for so long?'_

Naruto was trying to remember why he left Konoha but he just drew a blank.

"Now that I think about it, I can't remember why I was gone, I guess it's not so easy after all."

Everyone had a skeptical look on their faces and all Naruto could do was to rub the back of his head with a sheepish grin.

* * *

( Kisame ) 

Kisame had read the brat's lips because he couldn't hear him through the glass and was to far away.

_' So he doesn't even remember why he was gone for so long? It seems like it's getting worse and worse each day.'_

( Flash Back )

_6 years earlier_

_Kisame had just decided to take the 'Brat' as he so subtly nicknamed him as his first student and decided to take him to the nearest hospital to get him a physical. To see if he could handle the type of training he was going to put him through._

_( Hospital )_

_Kisame was in the waiting room doing absolutely nothing except getting more pissed every minute._

_'IT'S BEEN 3 FUCKIN' HOURS! WHAT THE FUCK ARE THEY DOING? A FUCKIN PHYSICAL SHOULDN'T TAKE SO LONG!!'_

_As if Kami-sama heard Kisame's mental cries of anguish, a medic-nin came up to the aggravated shark man and decided to give him the test results._

"_Are you the one who brought in the child for the physical?"_

"_Finally, it took you long enough, so is the brat healthy or what?"_

"_Well physically he is perfectly healthy, in fact his red and white blood cell count are through the roof. His muscle growth rate is bigger than anyone of his age group should have. His healing capabilities are so astounding that it seems impossible and I doubt that there is any living being on this planet that could come close to it."_

"_So he's healthy, right?"_

"_Sir the boy isn't just healthy, he's, he's...well I dont know what he is."_

_Kisame was never a smart man and he knew that he wasn't, he was a doer, not a thinker, but that didn't mean he was an idiot and he knew that there had to be a draw back somewhere._

"_Ok wait, I need you to back up a bit, you said something about healing capabilities and how amazing they are but I got to ask you, what's the catch?"_

"_Well they boys healing abilities are so advanced that anything less than decapitation or other extreme methods probably wouldn't be able to kill him, immune to every known disease and most toxins, and regrowing lost limbs are definitely not out of the realm of possibility."_

"_Thats nice to know, but you still didn't answer my question."_

"_Well because of all this healing his body is able to do and being able to produce blood 5x faster than a normal person, his metabolism is just as fast as everything else, in fact it seems that his body is eating itself as fast as its healing itself, I suggest he be put on a diet mostly of proteins and carbohydrates like fish and rice."_

"_So what your saying is...he's always hungry?"_

"_No not always, it just means he could eat a lot of food."_

"_Really? How much could he eat?"_

"_At the moment, I say he would have the appetite of roughly five full grown men."_

"_WHAT!!! fi-fi-fi-five f-f-full grown men?!?"_

"_At the moment most likely, but when he enters puberty that would probably double."_

"_DOUBLE?!?"_

"_Possibly triple."_

"_Tri-tri-tri-triple?"_

_Kisame was in the middle of a panic attack when something popped into his head. He once read that sharks were more like machines than animals meaning all they did was swim, mate, feed and that a shark would eat almost anything it could find and continue eating until it threw up, and after that it would continue eating._

_' Thats no boy, thats a force of Nature.'_

"_Uh sir, excuse me sir but there's more about the child I need to tell you."_

"_More? How could there be more? I'm not made of fuckin money you know!"_

"_Well sir after we finished with the boy's physical health we decided to check his mental health for anything and found something quite interesting."_

"_Great what now? No wait don't tell me... he can read peoples minds, No wait he can make things explode, right?"_

"_Actually it's nothing like that at all, in fact it looks as though his mind is repressing all memories of his former life."_

"_Wait, what? I don't really understand."_

"_The boy seemed to have experienced something that traumatized him and his mind is trying to lock it away, but the weird thing is that all of his memories are being locked away and the only thing I could think of that would explain this is that he actually had to go through a living hell, something finally caused this to happen."_

"_So he has amnesia?"_

"_No, amnesia is a temporary lose of memory that returns over an certain period of time, repression is when the mind locks away certain memories until something triggers the mind to unlock it."_

"_So this could be permanent?" _

"_I'm afraid due to his accelerated healing rate, if all of his memories are locked away than it will, but theoretically if he unlocks at least one memory before they're all locked away, it should stop the process and give him as much time as he needs to unlock the others."_

"_How long does he have before all his memories are gone?"_

"_Well I'm not sure but if I had to guess, maybe 7, 8 years tops but again I'm just guessing." _

"_Well what could trigger his mind to remember?"_

"_Familiar smells, sights, people or voices, anything could trigger it."_

"_Alright, Well thank you for telling me."_

( End Flashback )

Now it was almost 7 years later and Naruto just lost more and more of his memory, time was running out.

_'Brat I hope you remember something soon...I really do'

* * *

_

( Classroom )

"What did you do while you were gone?"

"Pretty much training."

"Did you learn anything cool?"

"I could show you if you want."

A excited murmur traveled through the classroom as the kids wanted to see what he could do but Iruka had different plans in mind.

"Well than your going to have to show us next time because today we have a test planned."

A collective groan of disappointment and frustration was heard from the other students.

"Oh stop whining already, Naruto you can pick where you would like to sit."

Naruto looked around the classroom and sat in between a pink haired girland a girl with a blonde pony tail, he than proceeded to freak out, _' Fuck, a test, already? I don't know what I should do, fuck, fuck, fuckity, fuck, fuck!'_

Iruka walked up to Naruto and put his hand on his shoulder getting the boys attention.

"Since it's your first day, you are excused from the test but please do not disturb the other students ok?"

Naruto nodded his head and reached into his coat pocket and pulled out an old worn looking book about demonology and began to read it to himself. Ever since Kisame told him about where Samahade came from and the Biju he became fascinated by the subject and began to read everything about demons, also since he only knew that Kisame came from Kirigakure, he wanted to know what clan he came from, but there was no record of a clan of ninjas that resembled sharks or any other kind of aquatic life in Kirigakure or any other hidden village for that matter, so why did he look like that?

* * *

( Kisame ) 

Kisame looked at the scarred teacher with disbelief and suddenly had great respect for him.

_' The Brat drove me fuckin insane all the time and this guy has control over 30 of the little monsters, how does he do it?'_

As Kisame wondered this he remembered the most horrifying experience of his life causing him to shiver in fear and break out in a cold sweat.

The time he gave Naruto sugar!!!

( Flashback )

_It had been 3 weeks since Kisame found the Brat and heard what the med-nin told him and was currently debating with himself on whether or not to take his training to the next level or not, his first kill._

_' The sooner it's done the better...but he's only like 6 'n' half years old...then again if he's with me all the time he's gonna have to protect him self from hunter nins and other nuke-nins too...but he's been through so much even if he doesn't remember...but I need the money for food.'_

"_Hey Kisame sensei, whats pocky?"_

_Kisame was completely caught off guard by this question that it caused him to trip and fall flat on his face, he than pushed himself off the dirt road of the village they were currently passing through and stared at the child with disbelief clearly written on his face._

"_How does a six year old not know what the hell pocky is?"_

"_I dont know...I just dont ok? I mean I always wondered what it was but I never found out."_

_Kisame just hung his head down and shook it slowly in a pitiful manner._

"_Follow me brat."_

_Kisame led Naruto into a store where he purchased a stick of pocky for him, what Kisame didn't know was that he just set into motion the events that would be so horrifying, so hanious, and so chaotic that he would remember this day until he lay on his death bed, once Naruto bit into his piece of candy, Kisame's fate was sealed._

_( 5 minutes later )_

"_BRAT!! COME BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!!!"_

_Somehow in the course of 5 minutes Naruto was able to strip his clothes from his body leaving only a pair of green boxers with little orange swirls on him and also began running down the street like a fucking monkey jacked up on a mixture of coke, crystal meth, and an extremely high dose of caffeine, laughing like a derange psychopath as loud as he could._

"_BRAT I'M SERIOUS, STOP RUNNING!!"_

_Luckily Kisame had stuffed Naruto's clothes in his coat pockets and had his practice katana in his hands._

_The villagers were treated with a rare surprise that day as they watched a semi-naked cackling blond haired child being perused by a giant blue skinned shark man screaming at the top of his lungs._

" _HAAAAHAAHAHAHAHAHA...YOUR GONNA HAVE TO RUN FASTER, HAHAHAHAHAHA YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME!!!"_

_Naruto entered a small shop with Kisame not to far behind, There was a series of small crashes, people yelling and screaming quickly followed by several strings of curses from both the boy and shark man that would not only cause a sailor to blush but possible make his ears to bleed. Suddenly the sound of glass being broken was heard as Naruto launched himself through the stores front window and running down the dirt road as Kisame was right on his tail.

* * *

_

_( Hot springs )_

_Naruto had 'visited' 3 other stores before turning towards the entrance of the hot springs and Kisame was still right behind him._

_Naruto slid under the counter of the springs entrance, ignoring the cries of the man behind the counter, he ran down the hall and turned left. The man behind the counter nearly screamed when he saw Kisame running right at him and ducked when he jumped over the counter and ran down the same hall, turning left and was faced with 2 doors._

_Kisame stared hesitantly at the 2 doors trying to decide which one to go through, several crashes were heard along with a psychotic laugh and Kisame took a deep breath when he entered the left door._

_Kisame was suddenly blinded by a thick mist and reached out like a blind man while stumbling around._

" _Brat? You in here? Braaaat."_

_Kisame felt something smooth and soft in the palm of his hands._

" _Brat is that you?"_

_Kisame suddenly became nervous when he received no answer and gave the mystery objects an experimental squeeze and heard a very feminine "eep" and one thought went through his mind ' Ohhh shit!'_

_The mist somehow magically lifted to reveal a room filled with beautiful, naked, women while Kisame had his hands on the chest of a particular busty red head. Kisame quickly let go of the glaring woman and put his hands in a surrendering manner while giving the biggest sheepish smile he could muster while slowly backing up._

"_Hehehe..um sorry about that ladies, you see I was looking for someone and I guess I went through the wrong door and..."_

_Kisame suddenly stopped and looked straight into the faces of 20 or so beautiful, naked , severely pissed off women and even though it was at least 100 degrees in the room the evil glares he was receiving were enough to freeze his very soul.

* * *

_

_( 3 minutes later )_

_Kisame was literally thrown through the wall, bearing scratches and slap marks all over his face complete with a swollen black eye._

" _Wow sensei I've never knew you were such a perv, maybe I should call you ero-same (__**Perverted shark** )."_

_Kisame was still laying flat on his back and reached up to attempt to strangle the blond child but he quickly jumped out from his reach._

( End Flashback )

Kisame shivered at that memory that still haunted his dreams every now and then.

* * *

( Naruto ) 

Naruto was still reading his book when he felt someone tapp on his shoulder grabbing his attention. He looked up to see the blond girl smiling at him.

"Hi my names Ino."

"I'm Naruto...umm I really dont want to get you into trouble."

"Thats ok besides I'm already finished, so what you reading there?"

Naruto closed his book using his thumb as a book mark and lifted it up so Ino could read the title.

"History of Demons: Legends,Folklore,And Facts why are you reading that?"

"Well I find this kind of stuff interesting, I mean there's a lot of things about demons that people dont understand."

Ino was actually interested in what he had to say, obviously he had studied a lot about this stuff.

"What kind of things are there?"

"Well did you know that Kitsune demons are rarely male but their almost always female and they would usually seduce young men and they would be devoted wives, even mothers."

"Wow I never knew that...what else?"

As Naruto continued to tell Ino about demon facts and such, neither of them noticed a pair of green eyes looking straight at Naruto.

_'That boy...why do I feel like I know him from somewhere?'_

Sakura than remembered the dream she had this morning and wondered if it was possible if there was a connection between the two.

_'Well he does have the same kind of hair, but that doesn't mean that it was him...well I know it wasn't Sasuke-kun though I kinda do, but the boy in the dream was around 6 maybe 7 years old and I couldn't see his face or anything.'_

After several minutes of self debating with herself, she decided that it was just a coincidence and thought nothing of it for the rest of the day. The rest of the day was pretty much normal and before he knew it, Naruto's first day of school was over.

* * *

( Konoha ) 

It was pretty good day, he was walking down the street and turned into a open alley, leaning against the wall he waited till his follower showed his face.

"So, how was your first day of school?"

"I'm surprised your here, I would have thought that you would be half way to Suna by now."

Kisame stepped out of the shadows of the alley to show that shark grin of his with all his teeth exposed to his student.

"Now why would you think that? You think I would miss my students first day of school? Its like you dont even know me at all."

Naruto just stared at him with an amused grin and waited for him to answer his question for real.

"I just wanted to give you a real good bye this time since you are my first student and all."

Naruto was truly touched by his response but that didn't mean he wasn't going to make fun of him for it.

"Wow sensei, I didn't know that sharks could spontaneously change from male to female, that was the girliest thing I've ever heard a women say."

Kisame growled in annoyance and smack him upside the head.

"Anyway I better get going before somebody sees me."

Kisame turned his back to Naruto and began to walk away, Naruto saw him leaving and they decided to say their good-byes.

"So long, Fish-face."

Without missing a beat Kisame didn't even stop or turn around to face him, instead he put his hand up in the air gave one wave and replied,

"Later, Brat."

And with that, he disappeared from sight.

* * *

( River Country ) 

Inside a secret cave, the shadowy projection of the leader of the Akastuki was having a very good day, they had found a replacement for Orochimaru a few months ago and even though Kisame didn't join them, they had managed not only to find someone as skilled with a sword as him if not better but was also good enough at Fuuin jutsu that he could create Chakra repressor seals strong enough to stop even demonic chakra, also they had found the location of two other jinchuriki and soon the Kyuubi's jinchuriki, this was enough to make him smile.

"Excuse me Leader-Sama I have some news about the Kyuubi jinchuriki."

"Ah Zetsu-san thats excellent news, you have caught me in a very good mood."

"**Well hopefully you'll feel the same way after what we tell you."**

The shadow looked at him with an angry glare.

"Tell me what you have learned or I will hurt you."

"Well we saw the boy entering the academy in Konoha today."

"Thats alright, its not that to bad but it may make things a bit difficult."

"**Well if you like that than your gonna love this, not only did we see this kid in the academy but we remember seeing him before."**

"You saw the child before? When did you see the boy?"

"Well you see Leader-Sama thats what would probably upset you."

"Tell me now Zetsu."

"**Well here's the kicker, we saw the kid around 7 years ago...it's the SAME kid that was with Kisame when he came here to decline our offer."**

".."

Unfortunately for Zetsu the shadow had became very quite with it's eyes shut and before Zetsu could ask anything he saw the astral shadow began quivering in rage.

"...Get out...NOW"

Zetsu didn't have to be told twice and quickly melded into the earth. Then by some weird phenomenon the astral form of the man defied the laws of physics and back fisted the cave wall causing a loud cracking noise to go through out the cave and small spidery cracks to appear on the wall.

_'HE WAS HERE? THE FINAL PIECE OF THE PUZZEL, THE BIGGEST THREAT TO OUR PLANS AND HE SLIPPED RIGHT THROUGH MY FINGERS AND I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW!!!'_

He quickly regained his composer and began to think of what to do next.

_'Alright I can fix this I just need to decide who to send and when.'_

Finally after several minutes of thinking he came up with the perfect solution.

"ITACHI, KOTSUZUI."

Two figures appeared from the shadows, roughly around the same size, waiting for his next orders.

"When the time comes, I want you to go after the Kyuubi jinchuriki do you understand?"

"Hai, Leader-Sama."

* * *

( Author's Note ) 

Sorry I took so long but so far this month has been absolutely horrible, I was a fucking lighting rod for Murphy's law for TWO WEEKS STRAIGHT. ( anything that could go wrong, will )

I want to wish my readers a Happy Valentines day, though personally I hate this day because every year people at school treat me like I'm a fuckin Leper or something but I'm sure there are those who like this holiday so I wish you Happiness and what not. Even though I don't like OC's with major roles I had to replace Kisame ( The baddest mother fucker in Akastuki by the way ) but I'm not making this oc god like and if you want to know anything about this oc I'll give you a hint ( Check out the name )

Chapters will either be 3000 or more words.

Tobi is not Madara, all the clues point to obito, I dont care if he says he's Madara, until he takes the mask off there's nothing you can say that will change my mind.

Please Review, My Lord and Master commands it!!!!!

"In Tobi We Trust"


	5. School days:Work,Friends,REVENGE pt2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did both Tayuya, Yugito and Jiraiya would be alive and Kyuubi be female.I do own the story, original jutsu, and oc's. REVIEW MORE DAMN IT!!PLEASE!!

Chapter 5

School days:Work,Friends,REVENGE!

Part 2:Some things are best left forgotten.

It had been about a week since Naruto had began school and it felt good to be around other kids his age, it felt like he was with people that accepted him in a way, that he didn't need to prove that he was good enough to be there, plus now he could finally pull off as many pranks he would want because every time he tried to prank Kisame, he would either catch him in the middle of the act or some how trick him into tripping his own traps but now, well now he had to get almost 7 years of mischief out of his system, He could only hope that no one would be killed!

His first victim was his teacher Iruka but it wasn't out of spite or hate, both Iruka and Mizuki were nice to him but unfortunately he had Iruka first.

"Alright everyone today were going to..."

The door suddenly burst open revealing a flustered Naruto who was doubled over, panting slightly with a shiny red apple in his hand.

"Well, nice of you to join us Naruto-san."

"Sorry...didn't..mean...to"

"Thats quite alright, please take your seat."

Naruto walked pass Iruka's desk, placed the apple on it and continued to walk up the steps and slid into the third row, sitting next to a boy wearing a hooded jacket and had a small white dog laying on top of his head.

"Wow, I never knew you so much of a suck up kid."

Naruto turned to face the boy bearing a slight smirk on his face and said only two words to him,

"Just watch."

Kiba was extremely confused by his statement and turned to face the front of the class room watching Iruka eat the apple that Naruto had placed on his desk earlier. At first nothing happened but the more Iruka ate the apple the more it came clear that there was something wrong, first he blinked his eyes really fast for a few seconds, as if he saw a bright flash, then he began to sway a little looking like he was at sea, finally when only the core remained he bore a weird squiggly smile with his eyes half lidded, body slightly drooped and what looked like a blush across his scarred nose.

Kiba turned to see that Naruto had a victorious smile smeared across his face.

"What did you do to that apple?"

"Watch."

Iruka was now trying to move around but his body kept swaying around, when he finally steadied himself, he began to speak.

"You knooshs...I once knew a guy...he kinda lookeds lick hims oveerrr thesh."

Iruka was talkin to Shino and pointed towards the chalkboard, he saw where he was pointing and started to snicker.

"Wait...I don't think it was him...pfffftttt huh?,whaash your problem?"

Iruka walked over to Sasuke's seat and had what looked like a annoyed look on his face.

"Huh...yous gosh simin to say? Mister high an mighty, you got simin yous want to tell me?"

Sasuke simply stared at his teacher with a nervous expression on his face, he didn't know what to do.

"Yous knows...why yous act like theesh a tree stok up your ass? Live a little will ya?"

Iruka than waddled over to Sakura and Ino who were very nervous to see their teacher acting like this.

"And you twos, quite bizzching all the time I mean sweesh Kami, will you two shunt up already, I swear I'm ready too knocks you both out."

Kiba couldn't believe what he was seeing and had to know what that kid did to their teacher.

"Dude, what the fuck did you do to that apple?"

Naruto turned his head to face Kiba and than he reached into his coat pocket, pulling out a syringe filled with a clear liquid.

"What is that"

"This? Well this my friend is some of the finest sake in the whole village, the kind that only the rich and powerful of Konoha could afford."

"Wait are you telling me that you injected some sake in the apple that Iruka sensei ate?"

"Thats exactly what I'm telling you, he's completely wasted right now."

* * *

( Mizuki )

Mizuki was currently eating quietly while enjoying the peace and quiet, because he taught the more physical part of being a ninja he didn't have to be at the academy till 10. He looked at the clock and saw that it was 9:45 already and decided that if he was going to make it there on time he would have to leave now.

* * *

( Academy )

"And I waz like...'well fuck you too ma, I dont needs yur stinkin sharity you got that?' than I was like you know..stuff, yea I told that bitch off."

Everyone had overcame the shock of seeing their teacher drunk as a skunk and were currently laughing their asses off and Iruka didn't know that they were laughing AT him,not WITH him.

"What the...whats going on here?"

Everybody turned to see Mizuki standing in the doorway, watching Iruka who was now as he put it 'Dancing like a monkey'.

"Huh? MIZUKI!! all right now its a party."

"Iruka...what the hell is going on here?"

"Ah you knows what they say 'Whens life gives ya lemons, make lemonade, then go find someones whos lifes givin em vodka and HAVE A PARTY' wooohooo."

Mizuki caught a whiff of Iruka's breath and took a step back with his face all scrunched up.

_'His breath...it smells like alcohol, has he been drinking?'_

Mizuki had known Iruka since they were at the academy themselves and since then Iruka was always the sensible one, the voice of reason, the designated driver so to speak, in fact Mizuki was pretty sure that he had never been within 10 feet of a bottle of sake, so why was he drunk?

"Iruka..are you drunk?"

"What, me drunk? pfffftttt thash impobilbile, all I hash waz an apple."

Iruka handed the apple core to Mizuki, he than licked the fruit once and immediately tasted sake on it and not the cheap kind either, this was some heavy shit.

"Alright who gave this to him?"

Everyone simultaneously pointed to Naruto who still had the needle in his hand, he quickly stuffed it back into his coat pocket than darted his eyes left to right and pointed to the person next to him.

"It was him."

"Hey, don't blame me man."

"Not you it was...him yeah, the hairy one did it!"

"Grrrrr, arf arf."

"OW he bit me."

"Good boy Akamaru"

"Arf."

"Why you little.."

"THATS ENOUGH."

Naruto quickly looked back to see Mizuki fuming.

"Naruto, I want you to tell me the truth...did you or didn't you give Iruka this apple?"

Naruto knew that there was no way out of this and knew that he would get caught, why he did it or that he couldn't stop himself from doing these kind of things were a complete mystery to him, it was almost like pulling pranks or conning people were in his nature, completely instinctual.

"Yeah Mizuki sensei I gave Iruka sensei the apple."

"Well than, your going to help me bring him home, Hinata you are in charge while I'm gone ok?"

"Hai Mizuki sensei." (That's right people no stutter, wanna know why? Because she found someone else to look up to!)

Naruto got out of his seat and walked towards Mizuki who was trying to restrain an inebriated Iruka.

"Wooohooo, come on Mizuki, lets gos finds shome chincks."

"Alright Iruka, come with me and we'll go find some girls ok?"

"Alright lesh go...wait, where the hell did these kish come from?"

The classroom erupted into laughter after hearing Iruka say that and no one noticed Naruto and Mizuki dragging Iruka out of the room.

* * *

(Konoha)

Because of a heavy rainstorm from the previous night the streets of Konoha were riddled with puddles and covered with mud and if that didn't make it difficult enough Iruka wasn't exactly what you would call 'cooperative'.

"Who whaash pancakes? I'm buying."

"No thats ok Iruka were not hungry."

"I could eat."

"No you cant."

Iruka was completely oblivious of his surroundings and of those around him, he showed this when he started singing some sort of song.

"Da da danna na na nana da da danna na na nana doo boo doodoo doo boo doodoo..."

Mizuki couldn't help but stare at Iruka and couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Naruto where exactly did you get that stuff?"

"Stole it from some guy when he wasn't looking."

"And the needle?"

"Stole a box of them when I went to get a physical about 3 days ago."

Mizuki couldn't believe that this kid was already sneaking around, stealing random objects from people...and he wasn't even a ninja yet."

"What about the apple?" _'though I'm pretty sure I know the answer all ready'_

"Bought it on the way to school this morning."

_'Oh...guess I was wrong.'_

"Been drivin all night, hands wet on the wheel da danana na, there's a voice in my head that drives my heel, da danana na, my babys calling, says she needs me here, da da na, and its half past 4 and I'm grinding gears,When she is lonely and the longing gets to much,she sends a cable comin in from above, dont need a phone at all,We got a thing called Radar love,We got a wave in the air RADAR LOVE!"

Both Mizuki and Naruto stared at Iruka who continued singing to his hearts content, when they did arrive at Iruka's apartment Mizuki reached into Iruka's pockets and fished out his keys while Iruka was still singing and didn't notice him doing so.

"Alright Iruka you should go inside and take a nap, ok?"

"How much do I owe you?"

"500 ryo."

Iruka reached into his back pocket and pulled out the correct amount than handed it over to Naruto.

"Here you go."

Naruto grabbed the money out of his teachers hands and put a greedy smile on his face that quickly turned to a disappointed frown when Mizuki snatched it out of his hands and gave it back to Iruka.

"And here's your change."

"Thank you very much."

Iruka stumbled into his apartment and when he shut the door there was an immediate crashing noise of something heavy falling to the ground followed by loud snoring.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine in the morning."

Mizuki and Naruto than trudged through the muck in the streets back towards the academy.

"So whats my punishment?"

"I'm not going to punish you because I wasn't the one drugged so it wouldn't be right for me to punish you."

"But you got to admit that it was pretty funny."

"It was but that doesn't make it right."

"I'm sorry sensei."

"Not me who you should be apologizing to, but could you promise me not to do something like this again."

"Ok Mizuki sensei I promise."

* * *

(Academy)

Both Mizuki and Naruto walked inside of the classroom to find everyone talking to each other about...stuff I guess.

"Ok everyone outside for a surprise quiz."

Every body groaned in disappointment and began to whine and complain.

"Dont complain, only a few of you could probably take this quiz anyway."

* * *

(Outside)

Everybody gathered outside waiting to see what Mizuki meant by only a few could be able to take this quiz.

"Alright everyone this quiz is more like a skill examination, those who are able to participate will receive extra credit, now all those who are able to perform a C-rank jutsu please step forward."

Now everyone understood why Mizuki said that not everybody was going to be able to take the test, while no one was surprised that Sasuke took a step forward but the surprise was that Naruto also took a step forward.

"Alright, Sasuke you can show us your jutsu first please."

Sasuke started to walk towards the middle of the school yard, being careful not to step into a puddle and trying to ignore all the girls screaming their lungs out by cheering.

"You can do it Sasuke-kun!"

"Show us what your made of Sasuke-kun!"

"I Love you!!"

"No I do."

As the girls continued to argue amongst themselves Sasuke started to make a few hand signs and put his thumb and pointer finger in a 'C' shape than put them to his lips.

**"Katon:Goukakyu no jutsu"** ( Fire style: Grand fireball technique)

Sasuke than blew a fireball around the size of a small boulder towards a tree, burning it to cinders. The kids saw this act and started to applaud (well except Shikamaru who just watched.)

"Excellent job well done, alright Naruto its now your turn to show us your jutsu."

Naruto walked towards the same spot as where Sasuke was standing a few moments ago and passed him on the way there.

"Nice job, really impressive."

"Hn, thats nothing any body who isn't a complete baka could do that."

Naruto glared at the gloating Uchiha who had a proud smirk on his face, when he was about to reply to his remark he was interrupted by Mizuki.

"Is there a problem over there Uzumaki-san?"

Naruto put on a cheesy smile and turned to his sensei to answer his question.

"Nope, no problem here sensei."

Naruto continued to walk towards the spot thinking of a way to one up the Uchiha. When he finally made it to the area he spied a rather large puddle to his left than he looked straight in front of him to see a rather small brick wall that couldn't have been more than 4ft high going in a straight line until it hit the edge of the academy building and the chain link fence that surrounded the rest of the yard, so the wall was at least 20ft wide and he guessed about 6 inches thick also behind the wall he could see the side of a wooden house.

_'Perfect, this will do nicely.'_

Everybody watched as Naruto started to perform a couple of hand signs.

**"Mizu Bushin no jutsu"** (Water clone technique)

To everyone's surprise they saw what looked like ten small pillars of water rise out of a large puddle and proceeded to take shape of a person than when all was done there were ten Naruto's standing in the middle of the yard. (Eleven if you count the real Naruto.)

"Quite impressive, Thats quite a feat th..."

Mizuki never got to finish that sentence because at that moment all ten of the clones lined themselves in a straight line at least 10ft away from the real Naruto, everyone was wondering what was going to happen next when they saw him form more hand signs and when that was done he inhaled through his nose till both his cheeks and chest were puffed out.

**"Suidan no jutsu"** (Water Bullet technique)

The entire class witnessed a small ball of water, roughly the size of a fist, shooting out of Naruto's mouth, not unlike a cannon ball, creating a sound that could be described as a baboon splitting a 2x4 against a rock, a second later all the clones were decimated by the attack and they all burst into droplets of water flying all over, then another sound was heard and the brick wall behind the clones was missing at least 5ft of brick and concrete, the house behind that had stopped the water missile, bore an imprint that was around 4ft in diameter where all the wood inside was splintered and soaked.

"Taa daa, now for my next trick I'll need a volunteer, anyone?"

Everyone was stunned by what they just saw, there were very few jaws that were still attached to their owners faces, they had never seen anything like that before.

"Umm...that will be all for today, you all can go home early today."

The students were quietly talking amongst them selves at what they just witnessed today and all had the same thought running through their heads._'Who is that kid?'

* * *

_

(Naruto's Apartment)

Naruto entered a decrepit old building that looked as though it should have been condemned a long time ago, he walked up several flights knowing that the only other inhabitants were most likely in the walls or crawling underneath the floor boards. He stopped at the 5th floor and continued down a hallway, entering the 3rd door on the right. It wasn't a big room, in fact a six year old wouldn't have enough room, but it was home none the less, when he first got the apartment there was empty ramen cups and blank scrolls all over the floor plus a thick layer of dust, he long since threw away the matress that was already there on the count it felt like it was filled with rocks and laid down a sleeping bag in it's place. He turned his attention to the calender he placed on the wall, took a pen out of one of his many coat pockets and crossed out the day.

"Well...only 7 more months till graduation."

* * *

(7 Months Later)

It had been almost been an entire year since Naruto had returned to Konoha and he definitely noticed a few things since his return, for starters the villagers kept throwing nasty looks at him and on several occasions they threw things at him but it wasn't all bad, he had made a few friends at the academy like Ino who in a lot a ways was just like him, Chouji who would often share some of his snacks with him, Hinata who was a bit shy but fun to be around and finally Sakura which he kinda had a bit of a crush on. He wasn't the top of his class but he wasn't the class Dobe, he wasn't the greatest at Taijutsu but he was the strongest of his class physically (he proved this when he created a series of spider web cracks on the side of the academy building with a single punch!)he wasn't the stealthiest but when it came to tracking he was better than Kiba who's family was know for their unparalleled tracking capabilities (all those years of tracking criminals paid off) he wasn't the fastest or the most accurate and definitely not the smartest but he never got to show his true skills yet.

"Alright everyone as you know today is your graduation test, so please come in the back room when your name is called and if you pass you'll receive your head band showing that you are officially a leaf shinobi."

Naruto was practically bouncing in his seat, finally the moment he had been waiting for and it was finally going to happen, he would become an actual ninja and would be one step closer to realizing his dream of becoming...

_'Wait...what was it again? Weird I cant seem to remember...oh well.'_

"Alright everyone I will call you in by alphabetical order starting with your last name."

_'AW SHIT'_

"Ok, we'll start off with..."

* * *

(Some length of time later)

Naruto was resisting the urge to bash open his skull against the desk when he finally heard...

"Uzumaki, Naruto."

Naruto jumped out of his seat, then only a blur of yellow and orange was seen for a spilt second before it disappeared behind the door.

"Enthusiastic aren't we? Alright for you to pass I need to see you create a bushin."

"Is that all?"

"Yes thats all."

Naruto simply smirked at how easy this was going to be. Both Iruka and Mizuki watched Naruto, quickly becoming disgusted at what he did next, Naruto began to clear out his sinuses of all mucus and such, collected it in the back of his throat then hacked it up into his mouth and let it mix with his own saliva, than proceeded to ' Hock a loogie' on the floor.

"Naruto, thats disgusting, what is the meaning of this?"

Naruto pretended not to hear his teachers cries of disgust and started to form a couple of hand signs.

"**Mizu Bushin no jutsu"** (Water clone technique)

Both chunin watched in awe as the small wad of spit transform into a perfect replica of Naruto.

"So do I pass?"

* * *

(Yard)

Naruto was currently sitting on a lone swing under neath the only tree left in the yard (all the others were destroyed by either him or Sasuke) wearing the exact same thing he wore this morning and nothing was different...well except one thing that is.

_'WOOHOO I'M A NINJA, IT'S MY BIRTHDAY'_

Naruto was smiling like a mad man, finally he became a ninja thus coming closer to his dream which he couldn't remember at the moment but it felt good none the less.

"Hey there Naruto hows it going?"

Naruto looked behind him to address the mystery speaker and saw that it was Mizuki.

"Oh, hey Mizuki sensei, I'm doing great now that I'm a ninja!"

"See thats what I wanted to talk about with you."

Naruto looked in confusion as he saw the grimaced look on Mizuki's face.

"You see Naruto, even though you pass the graduation exam theres still the chance that you might not become a ninja."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I shouldn't even be telling you this but I think it would be a shame if you didn't get to reach your full potential, see there's another test that you have to pass but there's a 66.6 faliure rate and I dont think I have to tell you that 33.3 out of a class of 30 students isn't the most ideal odds."

Naruto had to completely agree with Mizuki on that, he knew those weren't good odds at all but he was confident in his abilities.

"Thanks for your concern Mizuki sensei but I'm going to pass no matter what."

"Well it's not just you who has to pass but everyone who will be assigned to your squad, every single person!"

"Oh, well thats different than...what can I do to make sure everyone in my squad passes?"

"Well...there is one thing you could do, you could..no it's to dangerous I don't want you to get in trouble."

"Tell me I need to know, I need to know or I'll explode...that happens to me sometimes."(GIR)

"Ok, ok calm down I'll tell you but you got to listen very carefully because I'm only going to say this once."

* * *

(Midnight)

_'Alright I got the scroll and I'm now a the shack that Mizuki told me about now whats next...oh yea now I got to learn one jutsu from this scroll.'_

Naruto laid the scroll open on the grass and started to scroll through the many jutsu in it.

_'No..no...no not that one...I have no idea what that is...WHAT THE FUCK!?...hell no...wait! This could come in handy, I mean the only other one I know thats close to this uses a lot of water and it's not always where I want it."_

Naruto started to practice the chosen jutsu and while 30 minuets into his training he started o become frustrated.

_'Where the hell is Mizuki? Man this better be worth what I went through to get this or I swear heads will roll!'

* * *

_

(Flashback)

_It was 11 at night and Naruto was currently waiting for the guard shift in front of the Hokage tower so he could sneak in for the scroll._

_'Ok lets see, 1 lock pick, 3 bottels of water, several yards of ninja wire, 20 kunai, 10 smoke pellets, and some wrappings, this should be enough. Now I'll only have 15 seconds before the other guards come for the new shift and that should happen..OH SHIT IT'S HAPPENING NOW!'_

_Naruto ran as fast as he could while staying in the shadows of the surrounding buildings slowly counting backwards in his head._

_'9'_

_The guards were almost out of sight but that meant the others were coming closer._

_'8'_

_'Faster damn it faster'_

_'7'_

_They were getting closer he could hear their foot steps around the corner._

_'Shit I timed it wrong only 2 seconds.'_

_Naruto was only 5 ft from the door and had less than a second to get in, he made a mad dash towards it and made it just in time._

"_Whew...that was close."_

_Naruto looked around the lobby to find no one there._

"_Perfect, now which way am I supposed to go again?...oh yea now I remember, up."_

_Naruto located the stairs and quickly and quietly started his ascension. After he climbed an impossible amount of steps he arrived at the Hokage's office and reached into his pocket and pulled out the lock pick and tried to jimmy the lock but after 10 minuets with no results he pulled out a water bottel, pouring out the contents, watching the liquid seep into the bottom of the door, then he created a few hand signs while whispering **'Mizu Bushin no jutsu'**_ _he waited a few seconds and heard a click from behind the door showing a smiling clone behind it._

"_Why thank you me."_

"_No problem me and may I say you look terrific."_

"_Not as good as you, you handsome devil you."_

"_Oh stop you."_

_Once Naruto stopped this little barrage of self compliments he searched the office till he found his objective, he strapped the scroll around his back and exited the office then he went straight for the balcony, took out two lengths of ninja wire then tied a kunai at both ends of each strand and aimed them both to a building across the balcony and several feet above his head, took some of the wrappings around his hands while having several inches apart and used the wire as a zip line to the other building._

"_Now to meet Mizuki sensei."_

(End Flashback)

Naruto was dirty, sweaty, and panting heavily but had a satisfied smile on his face because he finally mastered the jutsu he was working on.

"NARUTO WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?"

Naruto nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard the piercing yell of Iruka and quickly looked up to meet his gaze.

"Oh hey Iruka sensei, I didn't know that Mizuki asked you to meet us here too."

Iruka had turned his furious look into one of confusion and panic.

"Mizuki? Naruto I haven't the slightest idea what your...LOOK OUT"

Naruto turned to see a volley of knives speeding at him but before he could move out of the way, Iruka pushed him out of the way.

"N-Naruto g-get out of here..n-now."

"Hahahahaha."

Naruto looked around till he saw Mizuki standing on top of a tree branch.

"Mizuki sensei how could you attack your own friend? I thought you were trying too...now I understand, you just used me to get the scroll!"

"Wow your not as stupid as I thought you were."

"You son of a bitch! How could you lie to me like that, Bastard."

"You think thats bad? Ha well thats nothing compared to what the village has done to you, did you know that theres a law about you?"

"MIZUKI NO IT'S FORBIDDEN!"

"Whats forbidden? What law?"

"There's a law that was passed around 13 years ago, on the very night of the Kyuubi's attack."

"MIZUKI STOP!"

"The law forbids anyone from telling you or the younger generation that the Kyuubi no Kitsune is inside you, YOUR THE DEMON THAT DESTROYED KONOHA!!"

Naruto was stunned from the news he just received that he didn't see the giant shuriken heading towards him. The shuriken continued on its path with Naruto none the wiser but then he snapped out of his trance when something wet and warm splashed against his face, he looked up to see Iruka standing over him with the shuriken stuck in his back.

"Why?w-why did you d-do that?"

"Because..(kourg)...because I know that your not a demon Naruto..you never were..you were always alone surrounded by hateful glares with no one to help you...when you disappered I thought you were dead...we all thought that...that was the saddest day of my life...even worse then the day my parents died...I was all alone with no one to talk too so I became the class clown so I could mask the pain..were exactly the same."

Naruto was tearing up as he listened to Iruka but then Mizuki said something that changed his life forever.

"HA, Thats a load of bull shit, I should've carved your heart out before I threw you into that river!"

When Naruto heard that being said he felt something in his head snap kinda like something was suddenly flipped on. He saw images flash before his eyes, they showed the faces of men beating on him continuously, breaking his bones and slashing his skin open. When it was over he heard them talking and he saw him, Mizuki smiling like a mad man with an empty sack putting Naruto in it.

"Now it's time for me to finish my plan. DIE!!"

Mizuki hurled his last giant shuriken at Naruto who had his eyes cast down on the ground. The shuriken came closer and closer to him and suddenly to both Iruka's and Mizuki's surprise Naruto caught the shuriken with one hand and slowly looked up to meet Mizuki's shocked face.

"You can call me what ever you want or do what you want with me but when you threaten my sensei..thats were I draw the line."

Naruto then gripped the shuriken with both hands and snapped it in half like it was nothing. Mizuki stared into his eyes and saw nothing but anger, it felt as though his eyes held the very fury of hell and the coldest blistering rage filled gaze that any man has ever seen.

"But what you did to me all those years ago was unforgivable and no I'm going to pay you back with interest!"

Naruto then put his hands in a cross and roared into the night the name of a single jutsu.

**"KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU"** (Shadow clone technique)

The effect was instant, in a giant puff of smoke the entire area was filled with clones all which had the same look on their faces.

"GET 'EM BOYS!"

The last thing heard after that was the terror filled screams of Mizuki who was being beaten to unconsciousness.

* * *

(Several hours later)

Naruto was currently standing in front of the Hokage who had just received word that Mizuki had been sent to the hospital with multiply fractures, several broken ribs, left knee smashed, broken pelvis, snapped spine, both arms dislocated, and a broken jaw. The Hokage was reading Iruka's report on the matter quietly and when he was finished he turned his attention towards Naruto.

"You do realize that what you have done can be considered as an act of treason and the penaty for which is banishment, possibly death?"

"Yes Hokage-Sama and what ever punishment you give me I will accept."

The Hokage gave him a analyzing look to see if he was lying, after a few moments he leaned back in his chair, taking a puff of his pipe and continued to address Naruto.

"But due to certain extenuating circumstances and help in capturing a spy from escaping with a very powerful scroll, you are free to go but I must ask, why did you do it?"

"He told me that it would help me to achieve my dream."

"And what is that dream of yours?"

Naruto simply smiled at the old man, finally knowing the answer to the question that has haunted him for so long.

"To be Hokage, that is my dream. Believe it!"

* * *

(Authors note)

I got so few reviews from my last chapter,Why?Hope you like this chapter and that jutsu that I made, I thought it was cool.

Please review, my Lord and Master commands it!!

"In Tobi We Trust"


	6. The Brat and the Dog

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did then Tayuya, Yugito, and Jiraiya would still be alive and Kyuubi would be female. I do own the story plot, original jutsu and oc's.

chapter 6

The Brat and the Dog

Naruto was currently staring up at his ceiling,knowing that he would have to be at the academy in less then 3 hours for his ninja identification photo and tomorrow was the team assignment but he was troubled at the moment. He just found out that there was a law about him that forbid anyone talking about it to him or the younger generation about the fact that he was the Kyuubi No Kitsune but that's the problem right there,its impossible he couldn't be the Kyuubi because he was Naruto and nothing can be something else besides itself take for example a rock, a rock is just that...a rock and there is no way that it could be anything else even shape shifters can't be something their not,they may be able to change their form or looks but their still shape shifters.

Even though Naruto wasn't a philosophical or deep or smart individual he based his whole life on that little fact and by that he meant that he knew that he wasn't intelligent but he was persistent and once he set his mind to something nothing would stop him till he reached his goal. The problem now was that he didn't know who he was any more and that scared the living shit out of him.

_'Ok...so a demon is living inside of me and apparently everyone and their fucking grandmothers knew but me...well since it's a fox demon its probably a smoking hot babe hehe.'_

He tried to lighten his mood with some weak humor only to find it make him feel worse.

_'Those memories...what happened last night?I dont remember remembering those memories...Heh try saying that 5x fast.'_

So he did and he got it right on the 3rd try but it still didn't make him feel any different in fact the weird thing was he didn't know what he felt like at the moment,he wasn't sad or angry,not happy nor relaxed,the only way he could actually describe what he was feeling at the moment was...Blah.

_'Maybe a hot bath will help me relax.'_

Naruto got up from the floor and walked out the door into the hallway then went down it trying to ignore the cockroaches and rats wandering across the floor. When he reached a metal door he pushed it open to reveal a surprisingly clean bath room with a giant tub in the middle of it, once he turned the tap on and filled the tub,he then took of his clothes and just sank in all the way to his chest.

"Well I guess I feel a bit better now."

He just looked up at the ceiling,staring at a single flooresent bulb that was swaying slightly while emmiting a low humming noise that was actually rather soothing to hear.

"Auuurrrrrggg...wow I didn't realize how tired I was,maybe I'll jussstt cloosse my..zzzzz."

Naruto fell into a coma like state of sleep and quickly began to dream but it was one like which he never experienced before.

(Dream)

_Naruto was walking through a small field of grass and tiny wild flowers and figured that it was most likely a park but it felt eerily familiar to him that it was kinda scary. He stared at the sunset enjoying the wonderful shades of yellow,pink,and orange when he suddenly heard a noise that sounded like a small child crying,so he turned around and saw a lone tree in the middle of the field and what looked like the shadowy out line of a child he rushed over to see what the problem was. Suddenly the sky became a bloody red and the ground became cold and dead,the tree was suddenly dead and behind it was a mob of shadows,yelling and screaming at him while carrying torches and pitchforks. He ran as fast as he could while looking from his shoulder but once he looked forward he took a breath of relief._

"_Kisame-sensei your back!"_

_There stood a smiling Kisame just as Naruto remembered but when he took one step forward,nine towering shadows appeared behind his sensei and stared at Naruto,he noticed that he could see not only their out linings but also the color of their eyes or eye in 2 cases and that the tallest one in the middle had a set of grey eyes with 6 rings around the iris. The shadow that was 2nd farthest on his left, who's eyes lacked pupils,lifted his left leg then stomped down on Kisame, spraying blood all over Naruto._

"_NOOOOOOOO!"_

_The shadows began to rush forward,gliding effortlessly towards Naruto. He started to back up screaming at the shadows to stay back but they didn't listen to him,he turned around to run and came face to face with a massive,slitted,crimson eye that was burning with hate._

"_**Realese me NOW!"**_

(End Dream)

Naruto woke up with a start and with a stiff neck,then he felt a chill run up his spine and realized that the water had become freezing cold telling him that he had been a sleep for a while. As he got out of the tub and started to dry himself off with the only clean towel he owned,he glanced down and discovered what look like a tatoo of some sort on his stomach.

_'Great! thats just fucking fantastic. First Mizuki then finding out I carry a demon THEN that crazy ass dream I just had and now this, UGH...not even 6 yet and already I can tell it's gonna be a long day.'_

Naruto just returned to his room,got dressed,then sat down on his sleeping bag trying to figure out way to kill some time until he had to go back to the academy.

_'I dont feel like reading or training,I ate like 2 hours ago so I'm not hungry and I don't have a T.V either,stupid sons a bitches won't sell me a T.V or anything else for that matter gotta steal everything when their not looking...assholes,also I know for a fact that if I continue to stare at the wall I'm gonna go mad and hear voices telling me to do things...again.'_

Naruto couldn't think of anything to do,becoming bored very quickly he knew that he had to think of something because the last time he was bored he was 10 and for no reason he went down into the laundry room of the hotel that he and Kisame were staying for the night at the time,gathered all of the peoples clothes into a big pile in front of the hotel then he found some lighter fluid used in the lanterns, poured it over the pile and set it on fire with a box of matches that he pick pocketed from a guy in the lobby.

The smoke attracted the attention of a few people and soon everyone witnessed the 10yr old standing in front of a blazing fireball of linen and other people's garments which caused a mob of angry villagers clad in only their night wear chasing after Kisame and Naruto,once they escaped the mob Kisame started yelling at the boy asking why he did that and Naruto simply stated"I was bored."

"Something tells me that if I do that again here than the people are going to try and kill me."

Naruto continued with his mission of relieving himself of boredom and possible committing arson again. Finally after many minuets of thinking he came up with a solution to avert the catastrophic event that was sure to happen.

* * *

(Academy)

"Kid are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yea I'm sure now come on take the picture already."

"Ok..say cheese."

* * *

(Naruto)

"Naruto I cant accept this as your ninja identification photo your gonna have to take it again."

"Oh come on Ji-san it's a picture of me so why not use it huh?"

"Because you look absolutely ridiculous thats why."

Naruto was currently debating with the Hokage on whether his photo was legitimate or not,he was covered with make-up and resembled a Kabuki actor with red swirls on his chin and cheeks.

"Naruto this photo represents not only you but your whole ninja career as well you need to show more class."

"I thought I'd show some class."

"Your giving the camera both fingers!"

"Yea I thought about showing some class...but that went away."

"Naruto I'm not asking you, I'm telling you to get a new picture."

Naruto,being stubborn as he always was,decided to 'persuade' the Old man with a certain jutsu he invented himself a few years back.

"**Orioke no jutsu"**(Sexy technique)

Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke and in his place stood a tall slender blond headed women who was completely nude.

"Please Hokage-sama wont you reconsider,pwety pwees?"

The Hokage never stood a chance against this ultimate jutsu and was knocked out with only a smile and blood on his face. Naruto turned back to normal and did his victory dance.

"YES I knew that jutsu was the strongest ever known and I proved it woohoo I must be some kind of genius."

"NARUTO!! I DON"T EVER WANT YOU TO.."

Immediately both the Hokage and Naruto turned their attentions to the door as they felt a presence nearby,Naruto reached for his weapon pouch,bracing himself for an attack.

"JI-SAN I CHALLENGE YOU TO-WAAAHHH"

A small boy wearing a strange helmet and long scarf tripped on his own 2 feet and fell flat on his face. Naruto just stared at the child wondering what the hell is that all about and the Hokage just gave an aggravated sigh. A man appeared in the door way wearing a pair of sunglasses,blue bandanna,and blue...everything else but by that time Naruto had already lost interest and went back to his heated debate with the Hokage,pursuing the matter of this immorale injustice.

"Alright ji-san how about I take the photo again without the make-up but we keep the fingers."

"Ow...Who tripped me?"

"Naruto this isn't something that you can take lightly,your going to take the photo again without the make-up or fingers."

"I wanna know who tripped me,it was you wasn't it?!"

"Fine but I get to make a funny face."

"Why are you fighting me on this? It's just a picture."

"Because it's a matter of principle dammit plus it took me almost 2 hours to get the make-up right and-"

"Hey I'm talking to you so you better answer me!"

The child made the mistake of grabbing Naruto's jacket and immediately felt his hand being slapped away then a forceful tug on his shirt that lifted him to eye level enabling him to witness Naruto pulling back his fist.

"How dare you hit the honorable grandson of the Hokage! Put him down right now you insolent whelp before I make you put him down!"

Naruto stared at the blue man and slowly put the child down who had a smirk plastered all over his face.

"Ha,not so tough now that you know the Hokages my grandpa are ya?"

"I DONT CARE IF HE WAS YOUR FUCKING GRANDMOTHER YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

Naruto hit the child straight on the head hard enough to make him lose consciousness for a short amount of time but the funny thing was that the last thought the went through the little boys head was _'Maybe he's different from the others...finally someone who's not like them!'_

"Why you little ruffian, How dare you strike the Sandaime Hokages grandson!! you should be disciplined immediately!"

"Yea? And who exactly do you thinks gonna 'discipline' me because if you want I'll kick your ass now since I aint got anything better to do."

"As if I would waste my time with a cretin such as yourself."

"Hey you better watch what you say to me cause I'm gonna be Hokage one day and you can bet your ass I'll remember this moment."

"Naruto thats enough same for you Ebisu,Naruto you will retake the picture and before you even ask...I cant believe I'm saying this...You can have your funny face but nothing too childish ok?"

"You got it Ji-san,later freak."

"Why you little-"

The door slide shut before the rest of the sentence could be spoken.

* * *

(Konoha)

Naruto was walking through a lone ally rather pleased with himself that he could at least have his funny face in his photo. He started to whistle a tune when he suddenly turned around quickly to immediately spot a tiny quivering sack with feet.

_'I dont have time for this I have to start my training for the day.'_

He continued to trek on while trying to ignore the child's excruciatingly painful attempts of concealment that they were actually giving him a slight headache. The final straw was when he saw the boy using a piece of fabric designed like the wooden fence behind him and he was holding it sideways.

"ALRIGHT THAT HAS TOO BE THE WORST ATTEMPT SO FAR,I CAN SEE YOU!"

The fabric started to chuckle slightly and then the boy lowered the sheet so that Naruto could see his face.

"Heh so the rumors are true, your as good as everyone says you are and you even saw through my disguise, your better than I thought you were Boss."

"Boss? What the hell are you talking about?"

"I want you to train me so what do ya say boss?"

"No."

"Oh c'mon boss why won't you train me?"

"Listen I don't know what you've been smoking but there is no way in hell that I would train you just because the Hokage is your grandfather cause that don't mean shit to me."

"But thats exactly why I want you to train me Boss."

"Wait,what? Ok seriously what the fuck are you smoking cause that doesn't make any sense."

"Everyone sees me as the 'Honorable grandson of the Hokage' but never as myself and I want that to change and since your the first person to treat me like that it makes perfect sense for you to train me!"

"Um...ok I wasn't really listening but I think I got the gist of it,your tired of people seeing you as who your related too but not as yourself right?"

"Yeah thats exactly what I'm saying Boss."

Naruto gave a huge sigh,wondering how the hell he got himself into this mess and was trying to decide whether or not he should actually train this little kid. When he was about to say 'no' to him,he remembered the first time he met Kisame and asked him if he would train him,he could of easily of said 'no' and left Naruto to rot but he didn't and now Naruto was a great ninja and a powerful swordsmen.

"Ugh...what the hell,alright kid I'll train you but if you complain about my methods or don't give 100 percent than don't even bother cause I'm not going to waste my time with you,got it?"

"Got it Boss."

"Good now the first thing we got to do is go back to my place,if I'm gonna train you I need to pick up some things."

Naruto continued down the alley with a new destination in mind and with his new apprentice by his side.

* * *

(Naruto's Apartment)

"Wow,who would want to live in a dump like this?"

"This is where I live."

"Oh did I say dump?I mean...uh...yea I got nothing."

Both Naruto and his apprentice were standing in front of his apartment and went inside going up several flights of stairs in a very awkward silence. They finally made it up to Naruto's floor and he waited for the boy to catch up with him only to see him pant his lungs out.

"So you got a name or what?"

"Hugh...hugh...Kono...hamaru."

"Alright well this is my room."

Naruto opened his door and let Konohamaru venture forth into his room,compared to the rest of the building his room was spotless. The floors were swept and windows were clean,a roach motel here and there and the occasional mouse trap were seen,some blank scrolls,a mini fridge and a tiny cooker were present and a small black sleeping bag in the corner.

"So what should I teach you first?"

"I want to learn that jutsu you used against my grandpa!"

"Really?The only reason I created that jutsu was for some laughs,I mean it can be useful for distractions or to escape from an enemy I guess."

Naruto walked to the corner of the room and took out a small book and crossed off a few things,then he bent down to take out a loose floor board and pulled out a bloated frog-wallet then stuffed it in his pocket.

"C'mon time to go."

* * *

( Several hours later )

Naruto had taken his new apprentice to a corner shop where they sold some dirty magazines,the hot springs,even the girls changing room and by the end of all that he was beaten with a swollen eye and Konohamaru didn't even have a scratch. He was sitting on a log in the middle of a clearing,watching the boy practicing until they were rudely interrupted.

"There you are!I was worried sick about you,now it's best you come with me Honorable grandson."

"Hey let me go,let go of me now!"

Ebisu had tracked down Konohamaru and was attempting to drag him off but as his teacher Naruto wouldn't stand for that.

"Hey let him go right now."

"You!I should have known that you were behind this you lousy miscreant."

"I said to let him go or I'm gonna have to kick your ass!"

"Ha,I'm a Tokubetsu Jonin and your not even a genin yet so I highly doubt that you will be 'Kicking my ass' anytime soon."

"Whatever but he's my student so put him down now!"

"Please do not try to fool me with such lies,I am a trainer of future Hokages the best the leaf village has to offer and you are just some low life who can barely throw a kunai straight so what can you possibly teach him that I can't?"

"I'll show you what I can teach him that you can't,Konohamaru it's time to use 'The Jutsu'."

"Got it Boss,**Orioke no jutsu"** (Sexy technique)

In a puff of smoke,Konohamaru disappeared and was replaced with a luscious brunette with wisps of clouds covering herself in all the right places.

"Hows this for a Jutsu,Ebisu?"

"WAAAHHH SUCH A BARBARIC JUTSU HOW DARE YOU TRY TO CORRUPT THE HOKAGES GRANDSON LIKE THAT!!"

"Hey how come he wasn't knocked out Boss?"

"You are coming with me whether you like it or not."

"NO let me go right now or I'll-"

"**Kage Bushin no jutsu"** (Shadow clone technique)

Suddenly a ring of Naruto's formed around both Ebisu and Konohamaru,as the boy stared in amazement the blue men simply smirked.

"My,my so it is true what the others are saying and here I thought it was a load of crock but your not the only one who knows the **Kage Bushin**."

Ebisu slid himself into a basic fighting stance as he waited for the boy to make his next move,unfortunately this would prove to be his downfall.

"**Henge"**

All of the Narutos were covered in smoke and when it cleared all of them had been replaced with beautiful blond women who were hanging themselves all over Ebisu and the poor sucker never had a chance as he flew away being propelled by a geyser of blood gushing out of his nose.

"Wow that was awesome Boss!"

"Thats right,now remember that there is no easy way of becoming strong,you have to work at it as hard as you can got it?"

"Got it Boss!"

* * *

(The Next Day)

Naruto was slowly awaken by the sun and took a quick dip in his tub wondering who he was going to have on his team. After he got out and dressed himself he opened his mini fridge reaching for an opened milk carton and tipped it back but just before he could take a sip he spotted his alarm clock.

"OH CRAP I'M GONNA BE LATE!"

He quickly put down his milk,completely unaware of the loud 'THUNK' that came from the inside of the carton thus telling the world that it was spoiled and bolted out of his apartment not only forgetting his breakfast but also his lunch!

* * *

(Academy)

Naruto had made it just in time and sat down not really paying attention to was next to him suddenly he heard someone call his name and Shikamaru appeared right next to him with his usual relaxed demeanor.

"Hey there Shikamaru hows it going?"

"Nothing much but did you hear about Mizuki?personally I think the whole things troublesome."

"Yea me too, so who do you want to be teamed with?"

"Personally I hope its Chouji at least he's not as troublesome as most of the class."

The classroom door suddenly burst open revealing a panting Ino and Sakura who had just finished their weekly race to see who had the honor of sitting next to Sasuke and soon the argument portion of this weekly ritual was about to commence.

"I won so face it pig!"

"Please its obvious that I was a centimeter ahead."

"In your dreams."

"Hey Naruto what are you doing sitting next to Sasuke-kun?!"

Naruto looked to the person next to him and saw that it was Sasuke. Both he and Sasuke weren't exactly what you would call 'friends' in fact they both hated each others guts with a passion,every skill that Naruto was lacking in Sasuke excelled in and Vice-Versa so it wasn't much of a surprise when they would challenge each other or simply give dirty looks.

"Alright everyone settle down and I will read of the teams and their senseis now Team 1..."

* * *

(45 minuets later)

Naruto had fallen asleep after team 2 was decided and he was dreaming that something had just stolen his lunch when he could of sworn that he heard someone calling his name, it was faint at first barely louder than a whisper but it slowly became louder and louder until...

"NARUTO!!"

"Wuh? Monkey stole my sandwich...huh what happen?"

"I was just assigning you, your in team 7 paired with Sakura-"

"YATTA!"

"- and Sasuke."

"DAMN IT."

"Your Jonin sensei will be Hatake, Kakashi."

"Just don't get in my way Dobe."

"What did you call me? I'm no Dobe Sasuke-teme!"

"Compared to me you will always be a Dobe."

"Why I outta..."

"Naruto sit down and be quite, I will not have any sort of fight in this classroom do you understand me?"

"Hai Iruka-sensei."

"Good, now as for team 8 will be Hinata, Shino, and Kiba. Your Jonin sensei will be Yuuhi, Kurenai."

"Alright you hear that buddy? We're with Hinata isn't that great?"

"Arf."

"M-Me and K-Kiba? On the same team?"

"..." _'Great a stuttering fan girl and an annoying dog boy who not only talks to but also smells like a dog,well I guess I should talk I mean I'm a walking bug hotel...but bugs are bad-ass just like me!"_(I know he's out of character but he doesn't talk much so that means he thinks a lot so you don't know if he's like that on the inside.)

"And finally since I don't like the number 9, team 10 will consist of Ino, Shikamaru,and Chouji. Your Jonin sensei will be Sarutobi, Asuma."

"WHAT?! SAKURA NOT ONLY GETS TO BE WITH SASUKE-KUN BUT I GET A LAZY BUM AND A FAT PIG?!"

"Sheesh why don't you yell a bit louder Ino? I don't think they quite heard you in Kumogakure, Man I can already tell that this is gonna be a drag...troublesome woman."

"DON'T CALL ME FAT I'M JUST BIG BONED."

"ALL OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!!"

The room became deathly quite as they never heard Iruka talk like that before when he was sober and the only time he wasn't was when Naruto gave him that apple. Iruka finally managed to calm down as he took in a deep breath and continued like nothing had happened.

"Now you will all return here at 1'o clock to meet your Jonin sensei but before you leave may I just say that this is probably the most promising class that I had the pleasure of teaching to ever, I hope to see great things from all of you in the future now class is dismissed."

The room had quickly become empty as the children decided to go home and eat lunch before returning back to meet their senseis but a few stayed behind each with their own individual reasons.

* * *

(Yard)

Sakura was standing outside deep within her own thoughts with a dreamy look in her eye's.

_'YES! I can't believe that me and Sasuke-kun are on the same team,this has to be a sign showing that we were meant to be!'_

_**'CHA!! TRUE LOVE CONQUERS ALL BABY, HELL YA!'**_

_'But I'm also paired with Naruto too but I guess thats not so bad I mean some of his pranks are funny and he's great to be around but he acts some immature sometimes and doesn't know when to stop, not like Sasuke-kun.'_

_**'CHA!! SASUKE-KUN IS TOTALLY MATURE.'**_

When Sakura came out of her little daydream she notice that Sasuke was walking up to her. Her heart started to race as she straightened out her dress and evening out her hair waiting to hear what Sasuke wanted to ask her. She held her breath as he got closer and closer feeling her heart beat against her chest hoping that she wouldn't do anything stupid, when he walked past not even sparing a glance. Figuring that he was just shy Sakura decided to make the first move.

"Hello Sasuke-kun! Beautiful day we're having isn't it?"

No answer.

"So I guess your going to eat lunch now,huh?"

No answer.

"Well..I was hoping that maybe...since we are both on the same team and all that we could maybe...have lunch together?"

"No."

"Huh? How come?"

"Because...Your annoying."

Sasuke continued walking down the pebbled path leaving a heart broken Sakura in his wake.

_'He thinks that I'm...Annoying? But why would he think that when it's not true...right?'_

_**'CHA!! Hey don't look at me this is your problem and I am definitely not getting involved...SEE YA!'**_

Sakura was on the verge of tears when she had heard Sasuke say that to her and was so upset that she didn't even realize that someone had put their hand on her shoulder.

"Hey don't listen to him, he's just being a jerk as usual and you are not annoying in fact your one of the funnest people I know."

Sakura turned to see Naruto smiling warmly at her trying his best to cheer her up and it worked to a certain extant.

"You know you shouldn't call Sasuke-kun a jerk especially since he's on the same team as you are."

"Pft, I'll call him whatever I want and he is a jerk for talking to you like that cause your anything but annoying I mean your pretty and like super smart plus your really nice."

"Thanks Naruto...I really needed to hear that."

"No problem and if you ever want to talk about something than you can come to me anytime besides I would hate to see you upset about anything."

Naruto didn't know why but he really liked Sakura but he just couldn't describe how, he had crushes before on lots of girls before I mean traveling from town to town and from one village to the next for a little over 6 years it was impossible to not spot a pretty girl once in a while but with Sakura it was different, he felt some sort of familiarity when ever he was around her like his brain was trying to remember something really good but it just couldn't.

"Um..Sakura-chan?"

"Yes Naruto?"

"I was wondering if maybe...WE could have lunch together if you want."

"Thanks Naruto but I think I'll just eat by myself today."

"Oh...well...ok than...Just as well I mean I forgot my lunch at home anyway hehe you know me I would forget my own head if it wasn't attached to my body heh." _'STUPID'_

Sakura gave him a sad little smile as if trying to apologise to him but he replied with a foxy grin trying to reassure her and she started to walk home with her head hanging slightly thinking of a way to show to Sasuke that she wasn't annoying. Naruto was watching Sakura walk away with a small frown on his face showing that he was definitely disappointed, he felt someone tap on his shoulder. When he turned around he saw Hinata standing right behind him.

"Hey Hinata-chan it's nice to see you, I bet you must be real excited to be on the same team as Kiba huh?"

"Well thats exactly what I want to talk about."

"Why would you want to talk to me about Kiba?"

"I wanted to ask for your opinion on something maybe over lunch?"

"Well actually I forgot my lunch..hehe."

"Thats ok I know a place where we can go to get some lunch my treat!"

"Weellll if you insist."

Hinata could only laugh and be truly grateful for meeting Naruto because of him she had much more confidence in herself but there were still some issues and had given her the courage to do things that the old Hinata would never had done so the least she could do was buy him lunch.

* * *

(Ichiraku Ramen Stand)

Hinata had taken Naruto to Ichiraku's for lunch and waited for one of the owners to take their orders. Naruto told her that he had never been here before and asked Hinata if the food was good and she simply said that they made the greatest ramen in the whole village so that was good enough for him.A petite brunette girl who had that 'Girl next door' kind of beauty appeared in front of them with a small notepad in her hands.

"Hello and what can I get you two?"

"Um...I think I'll have a vegetable ramen please."

"Okay and what about you?"

"I'll have a large Miso ramen Ayame-Chan."

"Ok so one vegetable and one large Miso coming up."

The girl disappeared behind the counter, then suddenly the hissing of burning oil was heard as the owners were frying the noodles. Hinata turned to face Naruto with a quizzical look.

"Hey I thought you said that you haven't been here before."

"I haven't so why are you asking?"

"Well how did you know her name if you never been here?"

"I'm not sure it just kinda...came to me you know?"

"No."

"Well anyway you said you wanted to ask me something about Kiba."

"Well I wanted to ask what do you think about him and please be honest I want to know your opinion."

"Well I think he's loud, obnoxious, slightly bull-head, and brash but an all around good guy so he's just like me though that dog on the other hand is a whole different story."

"So do you like him? You know like a friend?"

"Why are you asking me it's not like your gonna go on a date with him...are you?"

"M-Maybe."

"Good for you and if he is anything like me than I know for a fact he'll treat you right and if he doesn't I'll kick his ass for you."

Hinata had a small smile on her face with a slight blush when the ramen was placed in front of them they both ate silently and when they finished they both paid for their meals and returned to the academy.

* * *

(Kakashi)

Kakashi was staring at the memorial stone thinking of all the things he had done wrong but the one thing he regretted the most even more than the loss of his former teammate was when Naruto was thrown into the river by the villagers. He took every high level mission out of the village in hopes that he would find the boy, he knew that Naruto was alive because if he could describe Naruto in one word it would be 'Survivor' the boy was a born survivor who experienced the most sever kind of mental torture daily and never once did he crack under the pressure, received crippling wounds and had the poorest medical care each time he was sent to the hospital and he would walk out with a smile on his face. Several times he had asked the Hokage permission to adopt him but due to him being in the ANBU meant that he would be sent away on dangerous missions on a moments notice he was turned down. He was forced into early retirement because of his frequent request of high level missions was bordering on obsession and was later to be assigned as a Jonin sensei but for the last 4 years he had not passed a single squad and didn't plan too anytime soon.

_'Naruto if only I...if only I had stayed at my post instead of trying to stop that massacre you would still be here.'_

Kakashi stood there silently remembering all the times he had been assigned to watch him in fact he threatened the council and the Hokage that if he wasn't going to be one of the body guards for Naruto than he would quit the ANBU and being a ninja all together and that was something the village couldn't afford. He knew that the Hokage was worried that he might try to take revenge on the boy but Kakashi wouldn't dream of ever doing something like that because his senseis final wish was for him to be seen as a hero and Kakashi honored this wish even though the rest of the village didn't. He began to walk towards the academy to see which 3 children had the misfortune of being his students and pass the time the same way he had for 4 years straight...reading Icha Icha paradise.

* * *

(Academy)

"Where is he? It's already 2:30!"

"The hell if I know Dobe so quit asking already."

"I wasn't talking to you Sasuke-teme!"

"Naruto-baka stop calling Sasuke-kun that and sit down already."

"But Sakura-chan he started it!"

"AND I'LL FINISH IT SO SIT DOWN!!"

"Please don't hurt me!!"

"SIT!"

"Okay okay I'm sitting down now so every things cool."

"Good."

"Hn, chicken shit."

"What did you call me?!"

"I called you chicken shit what are deaf and stupid or just plain stupid?"

"One of theses days,Uchiha,one of these days POW right in the kisser!"

"Both of you stop it already,I swear the both of you are acting just like-"

"Ahem."

All 3 of them turned to see a tall cyclopean man in a Jonin vest with tall white hair that seemed to defy gravity itself. He stared at them for a moment or two then he closed his eyes signaling them that he was about to speak.

"My first impression of all of you is...your a bunch of morons."

"Hey who are you calling a moron? Just because I'm not smart doesn't mean I'm a moron...wait that came out wrong."

"My point exactly now I want you all on the room in the next 5 minuets or else."

The man disappeared from view leaving Naruto,Sakura,and Sasuke to themselves where each one the individuals were thinking of some nasty things to say about their sensei.

* * *

(Roof)

Kakashi was sitting on the guard railing not really caring who he was assigned to in fact he didn't even look at their faces because to him this was like going to jury duty and he just wanted to get this over with as quickly as possible. 3 minuets had past when his 'students' finally made it to the roof and sat themselves down on a small set of concrete steps.

_'Alright time to get this over with.'_

"Alright since we're going to be on the same team I want to get to know who you all are,so I want you tell me your name,likes,dislikes,hobbies,and dreams for the future."

"Um..sensei I don't understand so maybe you could you go first?"

_'Right on que,Why is there always one that asks the exact same question?'_

"Alright well my name is Hatake,Kakashi,I like many things and dislike somethings,My hobbies are my own and as for dreams for the future...well I haven't really given it much thought,now it's your turn."

"Well my name is Haruno,Sakura and I like..heeheehee and my hobbies are..heeheehee and my dreams are..heehee and my dislikes is that Ino-pig!"

_'Raging fan girl,check and next on the list should be the brooding quite one.'_

"My name is Uchiha,Sasuke I like very little and dislike a lot of things finally my dream..no my ambition is to kill a certain someone."

_'Of course they would give me Sasuke and they probably think since he's the last loyal Uchiha left alive that I would pass him,boy are they wrong.'_

"And I'm Uzumaki,Naruto I like ramen and to train my dislikes is Sasuke-teme over there,My hobbies are reading and my dream is to become the greatest Hokage ever!"

At that moment Kakashi felt as though his bones had turned to stone and his internal organs became jelly like he had even stop breathing after hearing that coming from the boy but he had to make sure, slowly he looked up as nonchalantly as he could and nearly lost his balance on the guard railing that would have certainly killed him.

There he was exactly as he remembered him,spiky blond hair,blue eyes,and those whisker marks on his cheeks. He had on a orange jacket with black trimmings also black pants with an orange stripe running up the legs a chain link shirt his head band tied around his forehead along with an un-marked scroll strapped to his back.

_'He's alive?but how and why wasn't I informed?I think I'm gonna have a little chat with the Hokage.'_

"Alright well now that we all know each other we can finally get to the final test."

"But sensei we already took the graduation exams so why would we need to take a test?"

"That was only to see if you could become genin but in order to become genin you will have to pass my test so I want you all to meet me at training ground 7 around 5 AM and before I forget,don't have any breakfast unless of course you wanna throw up."

Kakashi had suddenly disappeared set on having a talk with the Hokage and left his students to their own devices.

"Well I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow,I need to go to the library and look up something,Ja ne."

* * *

(Hokages office)

The Hokage was doing paperwork and was waiting for a certain someone to come in. Moments later the doors burst open with a loud bang and there stood an infuriated Kakashi who quickly marched his way up to the Hokage and slammed both of his hands on his desk while looking at him straight in the eyes.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME HE WAS STILL ALIVE?!"

Wordlessly the Hokage reached into his robe and pulled out an aged envelope which he placed in front of the enraged Jonin. Kakashi quickly snatched the envelope and began to read the letter inside, minuets passed as he read the letter quietly to himself and the more he read the clearer it became to how upsetting it was to him. When he was finished reading he looked inside the envelope and discovered the picture he had sent too.

"W-Why? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because if I did tell you than you would have probably gone insane trying to find him again and most likely killed but Kakashi he doesn't remember anything at the moment and if you try to force him to remember you could very well be doing more harm than good."

"Well could you at least show me where he lives so that I know just in case?"

"Of course."

* * *

(Naruto's Apartment)

Both men were cramped in a tiny one room apartment trying their best not to break or put something out of place.

"You gave him his old apartment?"

"Yes, I thought that maybe it would help him remember something."

"Why can't he remember anything?"

"I'm not sure, I asked the doctors to perform a few tests to see what the problem was but apparently they never did."

Kakashi wasn't surprised by that one bit and continued to look around. He spotted an open carton of milk which was way past it's expiration date and if the smell was anything to go by it was already spoiled, so he took out a pen from one of his vest pockets and quickly scribbled _'Spoiled'_ on the front and left some money on the mini fridge for him to get a fresh one.

_'Well at least its a start.'_

(Authors note)

Holy crap this must be the longest chapter I have written so far!

Also I've been thinking maybe I should do a prequel explaining my theory as to why Kisame looks like he does and go into a further explanation of Samehada so what do you think and for those who think that he is to weak or too much like the happy go lucky idiot from the manga trust me he wont but I'm not going to make his personality a complete 180 or make him perfect in everything because Kisame wasn't. Also I'm not Sasuke bashing so if it seems like I am I'm soory.

Please review my Lord and Master commands it!!

"In Tobi We Trust"

* * *


	7. Kakashi's final test

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto if I did then Tayuya, Jiraiya and Yugito would still be alive and Kyuubi would be female. I do own the story plot, original jutsu and oc's.

Chapter 7

Kakashi's final test

Naruto could be seen running down the streets of Konoha entering his own apartment building heading straight into his room where he gathered a few scrolls and stuffed them in his pockets. He opened one of the scrolls and took out a pen quickly trying to draw the tatoo on his stomach as accurately as possible and when he thought that the doodle was sufficient enough he placed it in his jacket. He was ready to leave when he noticed the open carton of milk from this morning with the word _'Spoiled'_ scribbled on it and some money on his mini fridge.

_'Huh I wonder who did this?That was nice of them.'_

He closed the carton and threw it into the garbage then he pocketed the money in his jacket and ran out of the building towards the Library.

* * *

(Library)

Naruto was standing in front of the Konoha Library which was a large white building with 2 lion statues at the base of the steps with 2 revolving glass doors at the top. What Naruto had in mind he would have to disguise himself because he didn't want to attract any attention to himself, after several minuets of thinking he created the perfect guise and made a Ram sign.

"**Henge" **(Transform)

He transformed himself into a portly man who had a rather jovial aura around him,he had a small gray beard that was 'V' shaped and was completely bald he had rosy red cheeks with a hearty smile and wore a gray kimono. He entered the building finding his way to the front desk where the librarian was reading a book to herself.

"Uh excuse me ma'am but I am in need of some assistance." He spoke in a rather hearty and cheerful voice that was full of life.

The librarian looked up to greet the man in front of her and couldn't help but have a smile on her face, there was something so uplifting about the gentleman that it was contagious and it made her feel wonderful to be alive because it is so rare to find people like this nowadays.

"Oh I am so sorry how rude of me please forgive me!"

"Oh nonsense that is quite alright you did nothing wrong,nothing of the sort at all!."

"Oh well then...How may I help you?"

"Yes well I was wondering if you could help me with several things actually."

Naruto reached inside the side pocket of the kimono and pulled out a scroll with his doodle and then he reveled it too the librarian.

"Excuse my drawing unfortunately I'm not much of an artist but I came across this design awhile back and I haven't been able to find out what it is. I thought that maybe it could be a clan symbol perhaps?"

The librarian studied the the scroll for a few seconds and looked up to speak with Naruto.

"I'm sorry sir but this is not a clan symbol from here or anywhere else that I know of,In fact if I had to guess I would think that this is a seal of some sort."

"A seal you say?hmm how interesting perhaps you could tell me where I can find out what kind of seal this is?"

"Well there aren't any scrolls or books about seals in the library well none for something like this but your best bet is to find someone who has studied sealing methods for awhile maybe one of the elder Jonin can assist you if their not to busy,can I help you with anything else?"

"Yes I was wondering if you could point me in the direction of the books containing information on Demonology,its a hobby of mine."

The librarian gave him told him that they were down stairs in the 2nd room on the left. Naruto thanked her and gave a small courteous bow that left the women with a slight blush, following her directions he quickly found the stairs and when he was on the bottom floor he entered the 2nd room on the left and locked the door.

The room wasn't very big and there were only 2 shelves each side holding 50 books,so all in all there were only 200 books and there was a small rectangular table that was probably 8 feet long with a single candle on it for those who wished to read later at night when they turned off the lights and right next to the candel was a box of matches.

Once he deemed it safe from prying ears and curios ears he transformed back to his original state. The man he turned into was real and he had met him on his travels and taught him many things about trade and haggling because he was a famous merchant seller in Iwagakure but he was also a ringleader of a huge underground drug ring which was responsible for the deaths of many families and enslaved children to work in the Opium fields and because of that Naruto had stopped him permanently. On that day he learned that things are not always as they seem.

He had taken out the scrolls from his pockets and laid them open on the table and began taking out stacks of books and then opened them on the tabel,flipping through them and scribbling down notes on the scrolls.

* * *

(Several hours later)

There was a countless amount of books on the table with most of them open and the one's that weren't were still stacked on the shelves. The Librarian had come to check up on him but fortunately Naruto had heard her coming down the stairs due to the room being so close to them, that he was able to **Henge** back to the older gentleman. She had knocked on the door lightly and Naruto was unlocking the door, opening it enough for him to poke his head out.

"Excuse me sir but the library closes at 12:00 am and I just wanted to tell you that it is almost 11:00 pm."

"Oh well thank you very much ma'am I should be finished soon."

"Pardon me sir but why was the door locked?"

"Oh! Well..uh...I...I didn't want to be disturbed thats all."

"Disturbed? From what might I ask?"

"Uh..Well you see my darling when I begin to study on something I need absolute concentration and well if someone else were to enter this room while I was reading than I couldn't possible be able to concentrate to my fullest extent!" _'Please work! Please work! I used a lot of big words so hopefully she will buy it, Please Kami-Sama let this work!_

"Oh well I'm sorry to have disturbed you sir please forgive my intrusion."

_'YES!'_ "Oh pshaw!Please do not ask for my forgiveness because there is no need for it. If you had not come down here to tell me that it was almost time for the library to close then I might have been locked up in here for the night and possibly missed a very important meeting tomorrow with some new clients. So please let me offer my thanks and here is 10,000 ryo as a token of my gratitude,for if it weren't for you my young lady I would of surely missed that meeting and be out of some new clients!"

Naruto reached into his kimono pocket and opened his 'Gama-chan' than he handed the correct amount to the woman who kept thanking him for his generosity. When Naruto closed the door he quickly gathered all the scrolls and placed the books back to their original spots. He went back up stairs and exited from the library.

* * *

(Konoha)

As he left the Library he started to stroll at a casual pace but when he was far enough he entered a dark alley way and **Henge** back to his normal self.

"Well,Well...looks what we got here fellows,we found ourselves a brat!"

Naruto quickly turned around to see 3 full grown men at the mouth of the alleyway, by the clothes they were wearing and the horrible stench they were emmiting Naruto assumed that they were just a couple villagers who had gotten themselves good and 'Shit-Faced' drunk.

"Hey I was wondering where yous went off to, Hasn't been the same without the traditional 'Beast-Hunt' that we used to have after the festival or the occasional group beating ever since you left."

"Hey guys I don't want any trouble so how about we just go our separate ways and forget this whole mess happened, wadda'ya say,hm?"

"Not a chance you fucking punk,we're gonna kick your ass."

The man in the middle began to sorta charge at him but had a lot of sway in it. He threw a punch at the boy but he had easily dodged it by crouching down at the last second. Naruto jammed his elbow straight into the man's gut, causing him to double over in pain which than Naruto quickly held the man's head on both sides and slammed his face against his knee,crushing his nose completely.

The other 2 men howled with rage when they saw this happen and they stampeded towards the blond child. One man attempted to choke slam him to the ground but failed to do so when Naruto caught his wrist and began to crush it in a vice-like grip,he was only satisfied when he heard a lound snapping noise telling him that he broke the man's wrist and proceeded to twist the arm so that the elbow was downwards and Naruto was behind the villager,thats when he quickly punched the mans elbow with his other hand from below and snapped the bone completely and cleanly in half.

The final man attempted to tackel Naruto to the ground but Naruto had already crouched down and launch himself at his ankels bringing him down instead. Naruto had lifted the man over his shoulder far enough so that his knees laid on his collar bone and took a single jump that was only 6 inches off the ground than landed so stiffly that the force was to much and the mans kneecaps shattered.

Naruto quickly laid both men against the wall in a sitting position while waiting for the final guy to try and sneak up on him because he knew that he was faking that he was knocked-out. His prediction came true as the man quietly rose from the filthy alley floor and pulled a switch blade from his pocket. He flipped the knife open and gave a loud battle cry with the knife raised over his head, Naruto wasn't surprised by this tatic and quickly turned with his left palm raised just above forehead and felt the blade penetrate through his hand only to be stopped when the handel hit his hand. The man stared in frightened awe which allowed Naruto to hit him again with a more forceful puch to the face and swoop down to grab his ankel with his right hand with that bone crushing grip of his and he lifted him with one arm like he was nothing,swung him to the wall were his buddies were and slammed him to the brick wall only to let go and watch him slump into a bloody,unconscious lump right next to the others.

Naruto examined the knife that in his hand and pulled it out of his palm while watching the edges of the wound glow red like ash from a cigarette and the fresh blood receded back into his hand while the blood that had already dried was blown away by the slightest breeze and reduced to nothing. The cut healed it self in less than 2 seconds and left no scar or anything that could prove that it was there to begin with,he then turned his attention to the knife in question and began to analyze it and after he weighted and measured it also checking its balance, an immediate scowl appeared on his face.

"Bah, What a hunk of junk! You could of at least have the decency to attack me with a real knife and not some poor worthless excuse of a prison shank."

He placed the blade in between his hands and snapped it in half, letting the broken metal fall to the ground. He began to venture out of the alley way then when he was at the mouth of it he turned around to look up at the building on his right with a smile and pronounced to the midnight air.

"I hope you enjoyed the show but next time please don't hide from me, I rather enjoy fighting in front of an audience!"

He turned again to continue his way back home as though nothing out of the ordinary had just happened because to Naruto it wasn't.

A figure appeared in the alley and when the light hit,it revealed a man in a standered issue ANBU uniform and had a porcelain mask of what appeared to be the face of a dog. The man looked around the alley,looking at the state of the 3 men and checked to see if they were still alive. Once he found a pulse he created a clone that rushed forth to the hospital to find someone to pick them up.

_'So he knew that I was watching him the whole time? And that fighting style of his...so violent so brutal but effective thats the kind of Taijutsu that someone of incredible strength and size would use, definitely not the greatest style,it can easily be avoided,but definitely painful or fatal to anyone who underestimates the person using it!' _

* * *

(Naruto's Apartment)

Once he reached his room he emptied out his pockets and started to read over the notes that he had written in the scrolls. He then opened his closet and reached into the back to pull out a candle and placed it on top of the mini-cooker and took out the box of matches from the library and lite the candle.

He placed the scrolls on a small square table of his and began to pour over them,reading all of their contents.

The candel was burning low and Naruto was exhausted from reading but he pushed on.

"_After every 1,000yrs that a Kitsune lives for, it grows another tail symbolizing how powerful it has become. The most tails that any Kitsune has ever been recorded to have was 9 which was the Kyuubi no Kitsune the strongest Biju in existence. It was said that it had the power to create a Tsunami or crush whole mountain ranges with a single flick of a tail, it's roar was able to make even the mightiest of buildings crumble to the ground,its very body was said to exuded a temperature similar to a volcano that it's paws scorched the very Earth it walked on and that if one were to look into its eyes they would see the tortured souls of the Damned. The last know sighting of this beast was at Konohagakure no sato where the legendary 4__th__ Hokage a.k.a Konoha no Kiiro Senko defeated the demon at the cost of his own life."_

_'HA! Bullshit its in me dumb asses. Why is there nothing about demons sealed in humans?...Am I the only one?'_

Naruto continued to read on but his hopes were falling fast. His eyes were becoming heavy and the low flickering flame of the candel danced amongst the wall causing Naruto to become hypnotized by the enchanting blaze,slowly his eyes drooped every so often and try as he might he fell asleep into a quick slumber.

_Drip Drip_

_'What is that?'_

_Drip Drip_

_'Where am I?'_

_Drip Drip_

_'Is this a sewer?'_

_**'Naruto-kun oh Naruto-kun.'**_

_'Hello? Who's there?'_

_**'Naruto-kunnn.'**_

_'Where are you?'_

_**'Time to wake up Naruto-kun.'**_

Naruto woke up feeling groggy and most of all hungry. He opened his mini-fridge and pulled out a cup of instant ramen, he was about to pour some water into the cup when he suddenly remembered that he wasn't supposed to have any breakfast today. He left his scroll on his sleeping bag and took a smaller one with a blue trim on both ends and stuck it in one of the belt loops on his pants and clipped his weapon pouch on the opposite side. He glanced at the clock and what he saw woke him up faster than a lite cigar to the forehead.

_'HOLY FUCKING SHIT IT'S 5:30!" _

(Training Grounds)

Naruto had gotten to the training grounds in 5 minuets after witnessing what the clock had shown and though this doesn't seem like a big deal but he lived on the other side of village so he made good time in getting there. He spotted both Sakura and Sasuke standing im the middle of the training grounds,both wore an annoyed look on their faces. Naruto assumed they were annoyed with him so he decided to get this over with.

"Heh...Hey guys, sorry I'm late but a few things happened last night and well...it's a long story and all but-"

"He's late!"

"-And then this guy, wait who's late?"

"Kakashi-sensei thats who! We've been waiting for almost an hour already and he still hasn't shown up!"

"Some ninja,can't even come on time,Hn."

Naruto looked around to see that he wasn't there and was grateful but he did wonder where he was.

* * *

(Kakashi)

Kakashi was wide awake sitting on the foot of his bed wearing a blue shirt that came so far up that it masked his own face and had a pair of ninja pants on. He was deep in his own thoughts replaying the image that he saw last night over and over again.

_'Those moves..so violent,so brutal and so painful, those men will probably be crippled for the rest of their lives. I never would have imagined him using such a style of fighting...it's like he becomes someone else, one minuet he's just a bumbling goof ball without a care in the world by what I've heard from Iruka but when he starts fighting he wont be satisfied until his opponent is either crippled for life or possibly dead and there is no question about it with a style like that he has definitely killed already,whether he knows it or not.'_

Kakashi remembered the letter the Hokage had shown him and he wanted to know who had trained him because they could be using him as a spy and he probably wouldn't know!It could have been a number of people who would love to get a spy in Konoha,Iwagakure,A rival ninja clan or worse, it could even be Orochimaru!The possibilities were endless.

Kakashi continued to wonder this predicament for sometime and finally decided to meet his team for the final test. As he got dressed and finished his breakfast he looked at his clock to see that it was already 9:30.

_'Whoops...Well hopefully they won't be too upset that I'm late.' _

(Training Grounds)

"YOUR LATE!"

_'So much for them not being upset.'_

"Sorry that I'm late but I got lost on the road of life."

"What happened? Take a left on obstacle ave? instead a right on dream boulevard?"

"Ha!I gotta admit that was pretty good Dobe."

"Thanks for that Sasuke-teme."

Kakashi just looked at the children with a tired look and sighed as he took out an old fashion alarm clock and walked over to the three trainning logs placing the alarm on top of the middle one. He turned to face the 3 children and held 2 tiny bells by the strings.

"Your final test is to grab one of these bells from me before the alarm goes off but if you can't get a bell from me then you fail and I get to send your sorry asses back to the academy."

"But there's only 2 bells Kakashi-sensei so wouldn't that mean that one of us will go back to the academy either way?"

"Thats your problem,not mine."

_'If I dont get one of those bells then me and Sasuke won't be on the same team anymore!'_

_**'CHA! WE'VE WORKED TO HARD TO GIVE UP NOW!'**_

_'I got to get one of those bells,I need to become stronger.'_

_'Wow! This test is a lot harder than I thought it would be,I mean 3 genins against a Jonin? I've fought my fair share of Jonins but something doesn't feel right...it feels like there's more to this than what hes told us.'_

"Ok, Ready?...GO!"

Both Sakura and Sasuke disappeared from sight,hiding in the thick growth of the forest planning on what each one of them would do in order to get a bell.

_'Wow, they managed to hide themselves pretty nicely...well except for him.'_

"You know..compared to the others your a little weird."

"Is that a bad thing?"

Naruto was standing in the exact same spot as before with his arms crossed and a cocky smile visible on his face.

"Lesson 1: Taijutsu."

Naruto charged at Kakashi,who had took a defensive stance,and started throwing punches left and right as fast as he could. He thew a right hook quickly followed by a uppercut but Kakashi easily evaded both attacks and delivered a quick jab to his stomach that should of knocked the wind out of a normal person but due to the training he received from Kisame and the weekly spars that they had to check on his progress,it only hurt a little and probably wouldn't even leave a bruise.

Kakashi saw what little affect his jab did to the boy when he immediately ducked a kick to the head. He started to back up,trying to make some room between him and the boy but Naruto just kept closing in on him,not even allowing him to back away father than a inch and prevented Kakashi from jumping away by keeping at least one of his legs wrapped around one of Kakashi's.

_'What's with this boy?His punches are slow and predictable but every time one comes near my face I can feel the power radiating off it plus the sheer force behind it is enough to blow my hair back,all without the use of chakra and his footwork is amazing but it's more refined than any type of Taijutsu I know of.'_

Kakashi continued to duck and weave all of Naruto's attacks while he delivered a few more jabs to his gut. Naruto was still trying to land at least one punch on the one eyed Jonin but was having a difficult time in doing so. Naruto threw his fist straight towards the Jonin's chest but he quickly evaded to the left and delivered a powerful knee smash to his stomach that propelled Naruto off the ground which finally gave Kakashi enough room to hide from sight.

Naruto quickly got up from the ground and looked around,trying to find Kakashi. His foot tripped over a wire activating a trap that Kakashi had laid down and dozens of shurikens came flying out of the woods right at Naruto. Without wasting a moment Naruto reached down to his scroll and tossed it into the air,bit his thumb and swiped some blood on the scroll as it came back down. Naruto was covered in a puff of smoke and before Sakura,Sasuke,or Kakashi could begin to think what had happened,all of the shurikens had entered the cloud but instead of the loud squelching noises of flesh being ripped apart by flying metal,they heard several loud 'CLANGS' signalling that it was metal against metal.

Everyone had the same thought running through their mind as the continued to watch the smoke cloud to see what those sounds were. The smoke cleared to reveal Naruto holding a Kattanna in his hands gleaming in the light of the sun and the ground all around him was littered with shurikens that were cut in half. Kakashi's eyes had widened as he figured out why his moves were so strange,he was obviously trained in kenjutsu so that would explain the dance-like footwork of his and his strength suggested that he was trained to use a much more heavier blade than the one he was holding now. Kakashi reached for a kunai and jumped out of the trees to see how well trained Naruto was in kenjutsu,that was a bad idea.

Kakashi stabbed forward only for it to be knocked away,then completely on instinct he raised his kunai and blocked a decapitating slash. Naruto continued to attack Kakashi with lightning fast slashes and stabs,he managed to give him a couple of cuts here and there. Kakashi continued to back up quickly becoming concerned for his own life,suddenly Naruto crouched down and with a single horizontal slash he cut Kakashi's leg also the bells from his belt.

Kakashi saw Naruto reaching forward to grab both bells but before he could Kakashi grabbed his wrist ,used his own weight against him and with the momentum he used with a single spin he tossed Naruto into the air who fell into the lake with a huge splash and grabbed both bells before they hit the ground,placing them in his weapon pouch. Kakashi walked over to the lake and saw a few air bubbles come to the surface and stopped all together for a whole minuet,Kakashi started to panic and jumped into to the air in a diving manner.

"**Suiton: Suikoden no jutsu" **(Water style:Water shark missile technique)

A huge mass of water in the shape of a giant shark flew right out of the lake,catching Kakashi mid air in it's massive jaws and traveled through the air until it smashed itself into a tree and burst with a giant splash. Naruto popped his head out of the lake and swam to shore,he shook his head freeing water droplets that clung to his hair and casually walked over to Kakashi,who was slumped up against the tree the water shark had smashed into,squatting down he reached into his weapon pouch in order to grab the bells. He had a triumphant smirk plastered on his face that quickly turned into a worried frown as it turned out that the weapon pouch was empty,he looked up into the Jonins face only to find that it was a faceless wooden dummy with the words _"Nice Try"_ on its forehead and just below it was a paper tag that started to smoke and suddenly sparked to life with a sizzling noise.

"Oh fuck me!"

* * *

**BOOM! **

(Sakura)

Sakura was hiding under a bush just across from Naruto and saw the explosion. She witnessed blood raining from the sky also bits and pieces flying all over the training fields plus she could of swore that she saw his lower intestines hanging off a tree branch. Out of the blue something fell right in front of Sakura and she almost screamed when she saw it was the Head of Naruto,the top right corner of his head was burnt and it exposed what looked like a gray mass of goo which she could only guess was his brain and his right eye was hanging out of its socket also his mouth was hanging opened with a terrified manner while his good eye was staring off into space.

_'Oh no...dear sweet Kami-sama I can't believe he killed Naruto! Why? Oh sweet Kami WHY?'_

Sakura began to cry silently to herself after she just witnessed her friend getting blown to pieces and she still couldn't believe what she witnessed. Her eyes were blood shot showing how badly she had cried,she looked at Naruto's face and started to sniffle.

"S-Sakura-c-chan...Help me!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Sakura passed out with the sudden shock of seeing the head talking to her,suddenly they was a rustling sound and Kakashi appeared behind the unconscious Sakura with a devious smile behind his mask.

_'Hehe..1 down,2 to go...Kami how I love screwing with people's heads!' _

* * *

(Naruto)

The real Naruto popped his head out of the lake and was happy that he had sent a **Mizu Bushin** instead of going himself. He heard Sakura scream and rushed himself towards the shore to see what the problem was. He began to rush towards the scream when he saw something shiny on the ground that caught his attention,he looked down and saw that it was one of the bells that Kakashi had put into his weapon pouch.

"Oh c'mon do you really think that I would be stupid enough to fall for that!"

Kakashi suddenly jumped down from the tree that Naruto was standed under causing him to back up in self defense.

"WAAAAHHH!"

Naruto had activated a rope trap that wrapped around his ankle causing him to hang upside down in the tree.

"I actually thought there might have been a chance that you would but you still should have remembered that a ninja needs to watch his or her surroundings at all times in case of an attack from a enemy."

At that moment the sound of a dozen sharp things could be heard traveling through the air and just before Kakashi was blown away by them he had said only one thing.

"Well this is ironic."

Several kunai and shurikens pelted Kakashi in the head and he suddenly turned into a log.

* * *

(Sasuke)

Sasuke was running through the trees trying to find a new spot to hide seeming as he just blew his cover when he tried to get him with those weapons. He entered a small clearing were he saw Kakashi standing there with his arms crossed. Sasuke threw a kunai at him but he simply deflected it with his own and rushed towards him, Sasuke pulled a trip wire setting off his own trap and Kakashi evaded to the Kunai that shot out of the trees but he almost got hit when his first trap had set off a second trap.

Sasuke started to engage Kakashi in Taijutsu and had shown him that he was much faster than Naruto was,he managed to get 1 finger in his pouch but was quickly pushed off. He went through a number of hand signs than put his fingers to his lips.

"**Katon: Goukakyu no jutsu" **(Fire style: Grand fireball technique)

A fireball erupted from his mouth and engulfed Kakashi in its burning rage. After a few seconds the flames had died down but Kakashi had disappeared,suddenly he felt something grab his ankel and when he looked down he saw a hand coming out of the ground.

"**Doton: Shinju Zanshu no jutsu" **(Earth style: Inner Decapitation technique)

Sasuke was suddenly pulled underneath leaving only his head exposed to the world.

"Well this is no way to get ahead in life now is it? Now if you excuse me I need to check on something."

Kakashi had left leaving a fuming Sasuke in the ground.

* * *

(Sakura)

Sakura had awoken after she had witnessed the incredible talking head and was groggy and most of all confused. She looked around to find that she wasn't underneath her bush any more but in a small clearing.

"Sakura?"

Sakura looked around to see who had called her name but she didn't see anyone.

"H-Hello?...Who's there?"

"Sakura it's me."

"Sasuke-kun! Where are you?"

"I'm right in front of you!"

"Where? I can't see you."

"Down here."

"What do you mean...down he-"

Sakura had stopped suddenly and only saw Sasuke's head poking out of the ground. She was frozen solid in her spot staring at the head that was staring back at her.

"Could you help me up I'm kinda stuck."

Sakura's eyes rolled into the back of her head and feinted.

* * *

(Naruto)

"STUPID MOTHER FUCKER I'M GONNA SHOVE MY KATTANA SO FAR UP YOUR ASS ONCE I GET DOWN FROM HERE AND FIND IT!"

Naruto was swinging by his leg screaming at the top of his lungs at nobody in particular. He looked around to see if he could find anything to help him but there was nothing in sight,he couldn't think straight he was to tired and to hungry to concentrate but he suddenly spotted what appeared to be 2 bento boxes. With a new gaol set insight he quickly began to gnaw at the rope like a rat till it finally broke.

Naruto had reached the boxes when he heard a sound from behind,he looked behind him and saw Kakashi standing there with his arms crossed.

"Hehe...Hungry?"

* * *

(5 minutes later)

"Well well not one of you managed to get 1 bell from me,I'm very disappointed."

All three of them were sitting in front of Kakashi but Naruto was tied to the middle post.

"Hey why am I the only one tied up?"

"Because you tried to steal the food I brought thats why but I decided not to send any of you to the academy."

"Really? Thats totally kick ass!"

"Thanks Kakashi-sensei."

"Instead I'm going to kick you all out of the program."

"Thats Bull-shit!"

"To bad but I'm going to give you a second chance just as long as you don't give him any food got it?"

"Got it."

Kakashi left all three children alone to do what they wanted,waiting to see what they did next.

* * *

(Naruto)

"YEAH WELL GO AHEAD DON'T GIVE ME ANY FOOD I DON'T NEED IT, I CAN GO DAYS WITHOUT EATING!"

"**FWED GREE!"** (Stomach)

"TRAITOR!"

"Dobe will you shut up already...here take mine."

"But Sasuke-kun Kakashi-sensei said that-"

"We'll need all of our strength and cunning to get those bells and if 1 of us is weak than the team is weak."

Sakura looked at Sasuke and than at Naruto and offered her lunch to him.

"Here you go Naruto you can have my lunch."

"Thanks Sakura-chan but your gonna have to feed me since I'm all tied up."

Sakura sighed and quickly put the chopsticks to his mouth and pulled away once he chomped down.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID I JUST TELL YOU? YOU BROKE THE ONLY RULE I GAVE YOU AND I WANT TO KNOW WHY!"

"B-because you told us were a team thats why!"

"Yeah and if one of us is weak-"

"-then all of us are weak."

"IS THAT YOUR REASON! WELL THAN YOU ALL...pass,congratulations."

"Wait I dont get it."

"well all the other teams fell into every trap and they never got the real test was teamwork,why else would there be 3 of you? The bells were just to see if you could get past that and help each other out,just as a friend told me once 'those who break the rules are trash but those who abandon there friends are lower than trash."

"WOOHOO WERE NINJA'S!"

"YIPEE!"

**'CHA! FUCK YEAH YA STUPID MOTHA FUCKAS!"**

"Hn"

"Well lets get out of here I'll treat you all to Ichiraku."

"Alright let me just get out of this."

Naruto pulled against the ropes for a few seconds until they finally broke from the continueness stress of his streangth.

"WAIT A MINUTE ARE YOU TELLING ME YOU COULD OF DONE THAT AT ANY TIME?"

"Huh?...oh yeah I guess I could of,hehe."

"BAKA!"

"OW...what was that for?"

"Thats for making me feed you like that!"

"Dobe!"

"Ugh...I'm gonna regret this I just know it."

* * *

(Author's note)

Thank you for being so patient so to reward you all I gave you 2 fight scenes. Sorry about the ending if it seemed a little rushed but I wanted to finish this chapter. Also I was thinking of doing a pre-qual that revolves around Kisame's looks and a more in-depth birth of Samehada so go to my page and vote if I should or shouldn't.

Please review My Lord and Master commands it!

"In Tobi We Trust"

* * *


	8. A Clashing of Swords

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto if I did then Tayuya, Jiraiya and Yugito would still be alive and Kyuubi would be female. I do own the story plot, original jutsu and oc's.

Chapter 8

A Clashing of Swords

It had been 3 months since the formation of team 7 and many things had come to pass. First off Naruto had finally turned 13 and Kisame would always buy him ramen for lunch and show him a brand new jutsu to perfect for his present but this time he sat in his apartment all day with a constant feeling of dread in his stomach as if it was trying to tell him something bad was going to happen but nothing ever did. Other than that all he really did was a bunch of crappy missions but he hope that it would soon change.

* * *

(Undisclosed area)

"_This is Scarecrow I want a field and status report A.S.A.P. Over."_

"_Copy that Scarecrow this is S1 reporting that Sector A is clean no sign of the target. Over."_

"_S2...Dont bother with Sector F it's a complete waste of time, not even any birds. Over"_

"_S3 saying that Sector C is a no go, I'm gonna check out Sector H again,see if any of the traps I placed over there have caught anything. Over."_

_S2"I doubt it, we're the 4__th__ squad to be sent on this mission and none of the other 3 squads have been able to come close to this thing so what makes you think that you traps will work?"_

_S3"You never know, perhaps we already caught it and don't even know it yet!"_

_S1"Guys you need to stop talking and get on with the mission already."_

_S3"Sorry Sakura-chan."_

_S"All right enough with the talking and find the damn target so we can get on with our lives."_

_S3"Ok I'm nearing sector H and I-Wait a minuet I think I see something."_

S_"What is it? Can you verify object?"_

S3_"It's too far away to see it clearly but I think it may be the target."_

_S"Alright stay there and we will rendezvous to your location."_

_S3"But I can get it,it's right there."_

_S2"No way Dobe you'll just mess it up and lose it."_

_S3"Up yours Uchiha!"_

_S"Naruto,be extremely cautious target is said to be armed and extremely hostile."_

_S3"Don't worry I'll be fine."_

_S2"Yeah right!"_

_S3"Ok..come to papa...UGH NAH, Come on ya son of a..."_

_S"What going on? Reaport."_

_S3"Don't worry NUG...everything under con-OW."_

_S"What was that?"_

_S3"Nothing it's nothing just some...OH SWEET KAMI NO!"_

_S"Naruto can you read me?"_

_S3"AAAAAHHHHH OH MY ZZZZZZZZZZ HELP ME IT'S GOT MY ZZZZZZ AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" _

_S"Whats happening damn it?"_

_S3"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ"_

_S"MAN DOWN I REAPEAT MAN DOWN EVERYONE GET OVER THERE A.S.A.P!"_

_S2"Got it."_

_S1"On my way!"_

_S"Can you see anything?"_

_S2"We found him but it isn't pretty!"_

_S3"Neutralized...target...Avenge me!"_

_S"Alright good job everyone now lets go back to see what our next mission is." _

(Team 7)

"Oh my dear Tora-chan do you know how much you scared mommy? Don't you ever do something like that ever again!"

A very large woman was suffocating a cat in her arms at the moment and was blissfully unaware of it's cries of pain as it squirmed in her iron-clad hug of doom!

"No wonder it ran away."

"That cat should consider itself lucky that she got to it first and not me!"

Naruto was riddled with claw marks and a prominent scowl could be seen on his face. The Hokage was reading over a few scrolls trying to decide what mission to give out next.

"Alright your next mission is to either harvest potatoes for a local farmer or babysit the fire lord's nephew or you can-"

"TORA-CHAN COME BACK!"

"-Retrieve the Daiymio's wife's cat."

"NO WAY JI-SAN!"

"Naruto quite it don't tell the Hokage what to do!"

"I'm sick and tired of these stupid missions in fact they shouldn't even be called missions there more like illegal immigrant works and I want a real mission!"

"Naruto you must understand that-"

"No you must understand that if I have to chase that cat one more time I'm gonna skin it alive and roast it over a flaming pit!"

Everyone stared at the boy with a nervous expression especially the large woman who looked absolutely horrified. The Hokage let out a tired sigh and decided to give them a higher ranked mission.

"Alright Naruto you win I'll give you a C-rank mission hows that?"

"Anything is better than that demon cat or potatoes."

"Alright your mission is to escort this bridge builder and protect him from robbers and such,you may enter now."

The door slid open to reveal a elderly drunken man with a sakkat on his head and glasses on his face plus a sake bottle in his hand. He swayed slightly and squinted towards team 7 with a pissed offed looked on his face.

"Wah? Are these the people you hired to protect me? I doubt they can even protect me from a squirrel let alone bandits,especially that short one with the stupid look on his face!"

"Hehehe...I wonder who he's talking about?"

Naruto then noticed that Sakura was about a inch taller than he was and Sasuke was 2 inches taller.

"Why you son of a bitch!"

"Naruto cut it out already, so Tazuna was it? We'll leave within the hour so I want everyone to get ready and meet us at the gate."

* * *

(Outside of Konoha)

Everyone had left the village in order to escort Tazuna to his home village to finish building a bridge that would connect his home to the main land and increase trade between the island and the main land. Kakashi was talking about the 5 Kages and the lands that they ruled over when Naruto noticed a couple of puddles in the middle of the road,he was suspicious about them because he knew that it hadn't rained in 2 weeks plus they were exactly apart from themselves so he kept a eye on them

Kakashi had walked between the puddles when they suddenly rose from the ground and 2 spiked chains erupted and ripped Kakashi apart.

"Kakashi-sensei!"

Pieces of their fallen sensei rained down from the heavens littering the ground with his mutilated corpse. Sakura had gotten over her shock and stood in front of Tazuna with a kunai held in her hand,both men had finally risen from the puddles and split-up on their own ways, one towards Sakura and the other towards Naruto.

One ran towards Sakura who held her ground with a kunai in hand. He reached towards her with a metal claw on his hand trying to grab her neck in a choking hold. He was about to reach her when a fist appeared out of nowhere and knocked him off his feet and fell to the ground. Sasuke had stopped the man from reaching Sakura in time and he threw a couple Kunai straight into the ninja's un-protected arm,piercing the muscle making him loose the felling in it.

Naruto was standing still with a rather bored expression on his face, the other ninja charged at him with his claw slashing downwards trying to rend his face off but Naruto moved quickly towards him so that the claw went over his shoulder then he grabbed his throat and squeezed hard tossed him up in the air just a foot and smashed his fist against his stomach sending him into a tree. He walked over to Sasuke and Sakura to see if they were alright when suddenly from the corner of his eye he say the other ninja running to the side ready to strike again with his arm hanging loosely at his side. Before he could yell at them to get out of the way Kakashi showed up bringing the man into a one armed head lock.

"Kakashi-sensei I thought you were dead!"

"Now why would you think that? I should hope that you would give me a bit more credit than that."

"But we saw you get torn to pieces so how are you..."

"**Kawarimi **is a very powerful yet under appreciated jutsu, respect the jutsu!"

Kakashi placed the ninja in his arms by the same tree as the other. He looked at Tazuna with glaring eyes and started to ask him why other ninjas were after his skin but Naruto had a different idea. He walked over calmly towards the enemy ninjas and took out a kunai from his pouch,squatted down in front of him and then he stabbed down on his leg with enough force to hit the bone.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"WHO SENT YOU? TALK OR ELSE!"

"NARUTO WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"TALK MOTHER FUCKER!"

"I aint gonna tell you shit so...Fuck you!"

He managed to move his mouth piece with his tongue so it fell out of his mouth,allowing him to spit in Naruto's face. Naruto raised his free hand slowly to his face and wipe the spit off of it, he then pulled out the kunai and stabbed him in his shoulder and began to twist it.

"TELL ME NOW! WHO SENT YOU?"

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!"

"Suite yourself."

He quickly pulled out the kunai from the mans shoulder and slashed open his stomach in a vertical fashion then he reached into the mans body while ignoring the bloody screams and he bent his arm upwards as if he was trying to find something. After a few moments of searching his eyes looked as though he found what he was looking for, jerked out his arm from the mans body causing his chest cavity to burst open, exposing it to the world and in Naruto's hand was his still beating heart which he squeezed until the last thing the ninja saw alive was his heart exploding in the hands of a child. He flicked his hand once in order to get the bigger chunks off and wiped his hand against the grass to get the rest off, he then looked over at the other ninja with a glare.

"What about you? Feel like talking or should I just do to you like your buddy over here?"

"P-Please...I-I-I tell you everything I know...just dont kill me!"

"Much better now tell me...Who. Sent. You.!"

The man began to tell Naruto everything he knew which was not much, all he knew was that a man named Gato had hired him and his brother to take out the bridge builder and that was all.

"Are you sure thats all? Nothing else?"

"Thats everything I swear!"

"It better be because if I find out that your lying to me or keeping something than I can promise you that I will hunt you down and you will wish that I had pulled your heart out instead of what I will do to you!Understand?"

"H-H-Hai!"

"Good now get out of my sight you piece of shit before I change my mind!"

The ninja scrambled to his feet and began to run as fast as his body would let him in the opposite direction,Naruto turned his back with his eyes closed and a small smile creped onto his face when suddenly he spun around and flung the bloody kunai from his hand towards the man where it entered the back of his neck and he died choking on his own blood.

"Too late."

Everyone was stunned at what they just saw,this was NARUTO the crazy,socially awkward,happy child and here he was now a cold-blooded killer who had tortured a man then killed him by literally ripping his heart out and when he did get the information he wanted he killed the other ninja when he was running for his life. He casually walked towards Tazuna with a annoyed look on his face but Kakashi had stepped in front of Tazuna with a kunai ready in his hand just in case Naruto was going to do something reckless. Naruto stared at Kakashi for a moment or two with a mixture of anger and confusion,then looked back at Tazuna with just anger.

"You lied to me...I don't like being lied to."

Naruto turned around and began to walk away.

"Naruto where do you think your going?"

Naruto looked over his shoulder and gave Kakashi a strange smile. It was like a mixture between happy,excited,lustful,and insanity.

"We have a mission to finish and I intend to make sure that we do.

* * *

(Team 7)

Everyone was currently on a small boat travelling across a lake through a thick fog. Naruto had been silent the whole time while most of the people in the boat were staring at him with fear in their eyes while the other two people were either rowing the boat across or examining him with calculating eyes.

_'Such brutality and absolutely no mercy what so ever. I wonder since the Hokage told me that he remembered the night he was beaten and thrown out of the village...does he want revenge? I wouldn't blame him if he does,any normal person would but than again Naruto isn't what you call normal...but to kill so easily and ruthlessly...how powerful is he?'_

"When did it happen?"

Kakashi's sudden question had caught the attention of everyone but the intended. Sakura looked at her sensei with great confusion then she stared at Naruto and made the connection that he was asking him something. Something personally.

"Kakashi-sensei, what are you talking about? What did Naruto do?"

Kakashi ignored Sakura but not of spite or anger but because this was something he wanted to know and to tell her what it was would be insensitive to both him and Naruto, he didn't know how it would be but somehow it was and he respected that greatly.

"It's ok Naruto, you can tell me. Be far it for me to judge but I would like to know when it did happen. I need to know...as your sensei."

Naruto hadn't even looked at Kakashi the whole entire time he was talking to him,instead he just looked down at the floor. Kakashi was just about to give up when he saw a small smile appear on his face, he looked up at Kakashi with a small warm smile.

"I was 6 when it first happen,just a few days before my 7th birthday. Both me and my sensei tracked the ugly little fuck down after 3 weeks of searching. He was an ugly toad by the name of Mokoshi, Roko and he was wanted on 5 cases of rape but honestly he was so ugly that he couldn't even get any from a prostitute!"

Everyone was staring at Naruto as he told his tale, Most of Sakura''s fear had been replaced with a sudden feeling of being sorry for Naruto that she held tears in her eyes and she had to restrain herself from hugging him tightly telling him that everything was going to be alright. Sasuke looked at Naruto with new found respect and though he believed that he was better and most definitely smarter than he was, he knew now that Naruto was in no way,shape,or form a weakling. Tazuna was horrified that the boy had already killed at the age of 6 but he did not blame the boy in doing so,for he had a daughter and for men like this Roko to wander the streets was a fathers absolute nightmare.

"To kill at such a young age..you must of felt horrible maybe even a bit scared."

"Actually I felt happy knowing that one less scumbag would be walking the streets and that I saved countless people from every becoming victims in the future,besides if I got into any trouble then my sensei would of helped me out!" (If you don't get the joke than go back to chapter 2 and read it over,if your smart you'll get it eventually.)

"Naruto who was this sensei of yours?"

"I can't tell you...it's a secret!"

"Naruto have ever like..you know...killed anyone before now?"

"Sakura-chan...these hands have spilt a lot of blood but you can rest assure that not a single drop came from an innocent person or ever will. That I promise you and once I make a promise I keep it no matter what!"

"Hey Dobe...how does it feel to...?"

"When you do kill someone its not like you think it would feel in fact you don't feel anything almost like your not even there...but the scary thing isn't the fact that you killed someone but that after time you get used to it."

After Naruto told them that the boat had become very quiet and the atmosphere was tense with tension.

"So...Tazuna why didn't you tell us why ninja's were after you?"

"Uh..well you see because of Gato the village's economy went straight to hell so...I couldn't afford a higher ranked mission,hehe."

"Wait do you mean Gato? As in 'Gato shipping industries' Gato?"

"Yeah thats the one."

Naruto had heard what Tazuna told Kakashi and he decided to add to the conversation.

"He uses that industry as a cover for what he really does."

"What do you know about Gato? Have every seen him?"

"I never actually seen him in person but I have heard rumors about him,I never actually thought they were true but its not surprising that they are. From what I've heard, Gato is part of the black market selling drugs and weapons to foreign nations and once I heard Organ trafficking."

"Not only is all that true but he's also a parasite of the worst kind. He goes from island to island and once he takes control of its ports he leeches off the economy till it dries up,then he moves to the next village and starts over leaving countless people starving,homeless,or dead!Thats why he wants me dead because it's not just a bridge but all of our hopes and dreams into one structure and if I'm gone then everything dies with me, so please help us!"

Kakashi looked at Tazuna who began to put on a water show saying how his daughter would forever hate Konoha and how his grandson will miss him but he had to worry about his team and because this was no longer ranked as a C-mission they had no legal obligation to continue if they didn't want to.

"Well Tazuna since this is no longer a C-mission we don't have to do anything if my team doesn't want to so it's up to you guys. Should we help or drop his ass on shore and go back to the village? What say you?"

"You know my vote, I say we help out and kill that son of a bitch so no-one else will suffer by this Rat-bastard!"

"Hell yeah! I agree with Naruto on this one!"

"For once the Dobe has a good plan so why the hell not? I'm in."

"Alright Tazuna were in but we are definitely gonna meet more enemy ninja's and I can guarantee that they are going to be tougher than those two we fought back there."

* * *

(Meanwhile back on Endor)

"The Demon brothers haven't come back yet so it's safe to assume that they failed in their mission."

"What? I paid good money for you to get rid of the bridge builder and you can't even manage to do that right?"

"Don't worry I'm going after them myself and I can promise you that when I return I'm gonna have their heads on a silver platter with your name on it."

* * *

(Team 7)

They had finally hit the shore and for the first time they saw the bridge.

"You have to finish that bridge? It looks pretty complete to me."

"It's far from complete. We still have to finish at least half a mile than we have to paint a racing stripe down it and name it too!"

"You got to be shitting me!"

"Not at all but don't worry we should be able to finish that in a week."

Everyone shook their heads in disbelief and trekked forward towards Tazuna's home village. After several miles both Naruto and Kakashi could sense that something was coming their way.

"EVERYONE GET THE FUCK DOWN!"

Everybody ducked just in time when a giant blade came whizzing by and implant itself into the tree right in front of them and there on its hilt stood it's owner. He was a tall,muscular man with no shirt on and his mouth was covered in wrappings with arm warmers that were white with black spots on them kinda like on a cow.

"So the Demon bros. Lost to you? How pathetic!"

"W-Who are you"

"He's Momochi Zabuza, Ex-captain of Kirigakure's ANBU and Former member of 7 swordsmen of the hidden mist. Renowned for perfecting the **Muon Satsujin jutsu**."(Silent Homicide Technique)

_'He's one of the 7 swordsmen? Just like Kisame-sensei! I'm guessing he's around Kakashi-sensei's age and Kisame told me that all the swordsmen started their training at 10 so he's had 17 years worth of training and I've only had 7 yrs. Lets see who's better!"_

"I'm so honored to be so well known by one such as yourself...Kakashi of the Sharingan!"

Everyone stared at Kakashi and were amazed to find out that their sensei was actually famous but it was Sasuke who looked truly amazed by what was said.

"_Sharingan? But only members of the Uchiha clan could possess the Sharingan! So why does Kakashi have it?'_

"The hell is a Sharingan? Sounds like a STD!"

"DOBE IT'S NOT AN STD! It's one of the most powerful Kekkei genkai in the village!"

Kakashi moved his hand to his head band and lifted it to reveal a red eye with three black tomes surrounding the pupil. Everyone in team 7 stared at Kakashi's eye but for different reasons, Sakura stared at it because she thought that it was strange because people seemed to fear that eye of his but why? Sasuke stared because that eye belonged to his clan only and the last time he saw someone with those eyes belonged to his brother. Naruto on the other hand stared at the eye while showing fear in his own. He had seen eyes like those before in that dream he had only a few months ago, they had belonged to one of those shadows in fact this shadow was right next to the one that possessed those soulless white eyes who had stomped on Kisame as well.

"My now this is a treat! To bring out your Sharingan before the fight began...I'm flattered to say the least."

"Well you won't feel as much when I'm done with you! We will get this man to his village and whether you live or die in the process is completely up to you."

"Oh no for you see thats where your wrong, It's not a question of me 'living or dieing' but a question of whether if you'll being able to SURVIVE!"

He quickly pulled out his blade from the tree and somehow he was able to land on the surface of the lake behind him instead of the ground below the tree that he was on. Sasuke,Sakura,and Tazuna looked at the man in awe seeing how he was able to stand on water while both Kakashi and Naruto stared at him while trying to anticipate what his next move was, He performed a half-Ram seal over his head and another just at his waist line.

"**Ninpo:Kirigakure no jutsu**" (Ninja art:Hidden Mist Technique)

Suddenly a fog covered the whole area,obscuring everyone's vision. Naruto quickly looked around trying to see if he could find Zabuza but he could barely see Kakashi who was only 10ft away. Team 7 instinctively moved in front of Tazuna and tried to protect him from any possible attacks from either the front or sides.

Kakashi stood silently and focused on trying to hear Zabuza's movements as it seemed that even with his Sharingan the fog was still too thick for him to fully penetrate it. He continued to scan the area for any unusual sounds when he noticed that Naruto was trying to do the same thing but with his eyes closed.

_'He's either extremely skilled or a complete fool to try listening for Zabuza in the mist with his eyes closed...Smart moneys on both!'_

"Hehehe...Well look at that! The blond one is trying to find me in the mist with his eyes closed, how cute! I'm sorry to disappoint you but this is not some game where you can call a Time-out or that if your caught you have to sit out till the next one starts. This is the real world and if you get caught here than I can promise you that there won't be a round 2 because out here...you only get 1 life and than it's game over for you!"

"Problem there Zabuza is that you assume that I'm just some weak little kid who got lucky enough to pass a test while thinking this was all just a game but I can assure you that I'm not and I'm willing to prove it once you decide to stop hiding in that mist of yours, CHICKEN SHIT!"

"Who said I was hiding?"

Everyone turned to see that Zabuza had somehow managed to infiltrate their formation without any of them noticing and that he also had his blade raised to strike a killing blow at Tazuna. Just as Zabuza was about to cleave off the old mans head he felt what appeared to be a small and sharpened knife being gently pressed against his windpipe.

"Surrender now and I promise I'll make it quick!"

"Hehehe..You actually think that you won? This easily? I don't think so."

Kakashi eyes were quickly widened as he listened to Zabuza and he slit his throat open to see only a clear,transparent fluid come spewing out which ended with the man burst into the very same liquid.

_'SHIT! A **MIZU BUSHIN!'**_

"Surprise!"

Kakashi turned to see Zabuza slashing him in half,separeting his torso from his waist. Zabuza smirked under his wrapping until he saw both halves bursting into water just like he did not even 2 seconds ago.

"So you managed to copy the **Mizu Bushin jutsu** in the mist. It's no wonder they call you the 'Copy Cat Ninja' the man that copied over 1,000 jutsu!"

"It's too bad that you wont live long enough to see them all!"

Kakashi suddenly appeared behind Zabuza with a kunai in his hand and aimed it at his kidneys. Zabuza grabbed his wrist before he could be stabbed, flipped him over his shoulder and launched him into the air with a single kick towards the lake. Zabuza chased after Kakashi while he was still airborne only to stop himself a few feet from shore.

_'Makibishi spikes? Honestly that's just sad,especially from one such as yourself!'_

A large splash was heard as Kakashi landed into the water. Once he surfaced he began to move his arms back and forth while becoming suspicious.

_'The water? It feels different,more dense.'_

Zabuza appeared out of nowhere then performed a couple of hand signs.

"**Suiro no jutsu**" (Water Prison Technique)

Before Kakashi knew it, he was stuck inside of a swirling sphere of water that was so dense it completely constricted his body making it impossible for him to move. Zabuza stood on top of the lake with one arm inside of the water orb with a smile on his face while he stared at team 7. He created a few **Mizu Bushin** who walked towards the shore and when they did reach land they simply swept away the spikes with their feet and stood in front of them all.

"Everyone get out of here now! They can't travel far from his body!"

Kakashi continued to plea at his team for them to escape and for them to leave him but it fell on deaf ears. Naruto reached for the scroll attached to his back and instantly all eyes were on him, during the year that Naruto had attended at the academy everyone had always wonder what was with the scroll on his back and now their question was about to be answered. He continued to reach for the scroll and began to walk slowly towards Zabuza's clones,when he came within 10ft of the clones he cradled the scroll with his left hand, bit his right thumb and swiped his blood on it causing his whole being covered in smoke.

"What the hell is that kid doing?"

Everyone watched the cloud of smoke with an intense stare all who were wondering the exact same thing. As Zabuza watched he suddenly felt all of his clones suddenly dispersed at the same time and his curiosity was simply magnified by ten fold. A figure suddenly rushed out of the smoke and dashed across the water making a bee-line towards Zabuza who had to pull his hand out of the sphere in order to dodge a rising slash from a giant object that momentarily gleamed from the weak beams of light that were able to break through the mist.

Kakashi had managed to resurface and when he was on all fours coughing out the water in his lungs, he gazed up to see Naruto standing on top of the lake's surface while wielding a massive saw blade with a 6 inch spike that was likely used to impale for a tip which hung loosely over his shoulder griped with one hand. Everyone continued to stare at Naruto and couldn't believe what they were seeing because this fight was becoming more and more amazing by the minute.

"Well I see that you can at least hold a sword but what makes you think that you can stand a chance with me?"

"I don't but I would love to find out!"

Both Naruto and Zabuza charged at each other with their battle-cries echoing through out the area and when their blades clashed with one a other causing sparks to fly. Both swordsmen swung at each other with precision and agility, Naruto swung to the left trying to cut off Zabuza's legs but he blocked it which he then retaliated with a slash to the mid section but Naruto had simply ducked under it and sweep kicked him causing Zabuza to fall on his back which Naruto swung his blade in a smashing manner only to see him turn into the bloody and mangled corpse of a snow rabbit. Naruto jumped back to see Zabuza jump out of the water with a raising slash in an attempt to split him 'UP' the middle, before the water could fall back down Zabuza lifted his blade to block an oncoming slash that would of taken of his head but he was hit in the face with a fist and was sent flying across the lake.

Zabuza lifted himself off the lake floor while holding his jaw which started to bleed and a red blood stain began to blossom across his wrappings. He looked up to see Naruto grinning at him in a mocking manner.

"Well come on or do you want to call a 'Time-out',hmm?"

Zabuza became furiose as this child continued to mock him openly and charged right at him. They continued to attack each other with speed that a person would not think possible while wielding blades of that size and weight, each slash was countered and each attack was blocked but even to the un-trained eye anyone could see that they were both equally matched while that punch Naruto landed was a fluke and he knew it. Though it looked like that they were just swinging hunks of sharpened metal at each other it was actually an intricate dance of attacks and counter attacks, It was literally a dance of death where each performer teetered on the line of life and death but it only stopped when one of the dancers made a mistake. Zabuza swung in a complete circle while using the momentum to strengthen his blow to Naruto and slashed him across his chest.

Everyone stared in horror as they witnessed Naruto falling to the ground with his blade soaring straight up into the air. As Naruto's body hit the water it suddenly turned into a puff of smoke causing everyone's eyes to widen.

_'WHAT? How is that possible unless...Can he create solid clones? Can he perform the **Kage Bushin jutsu**?'_

"**Ninpo:Suisei Ochikomiana no jutsu**" (Ninja art:Aquatic Sinkhole Technique)

Zabuza looked up to see Naruto crouched down with both palms on the water and suddenly the whole lake surface was riddled with small whirlpools that were maybe a foot in diameter which would disappear and reappear in completely random times and locations. Zabuza tried to charge at the boy while at the same time trying to avoid stepping in one of the holes, this was truly a powerful jutsu but the problem was that Naruto also had to avoid stepping into one of the holes but if he did all he would have to do is send a small charge of his own chakra and he would be set free though it was still annoying as hell!

Naruto and Zabuza clashed swords for the second time attacking each other as fast as they could. Sparks flew all over the place and the few that reached the shore started a small fire only to be drowned by all the water that both fighters were kicking up. They continued to hack and slash each other but they would either dodge the strike or counter it and things just got harder while they both were trying to avoid the miniature whirlpools, eventually Zabuza decided that this was going nowhere fast and decided to end this tiresome fight. He accidentally stepped into one of the whirlpools causing his left foot to be quickly pulled under all the way to his ankle and trapping it, Naruto saw this opening and decided to go in for the kill. He charged straight at Zabuza with both hands grasping the hilt and pulled back with the teeth of the blade facing inward, as he got into range he swung the massive blade with all of his might in order to slice him in half but Zabuza had already managed to swing his own blade and penetrated the metal rings of Naruto's shirt while leaving a huge gash mark across his chest.

"That's for you getting me in the face you little punk!"

"Zabuza started to perform a long set of seals while Naruto was still on the ground (So to speak). Once he was able to get himself up from the floor he saw that he was already half way through the hand signs so he began going through his own.

"**Suiton: Suiryudan no jutsu**" (Water style: Water Dragon Blast Technique)

"**Suiton: Suikoden no jutsu**" (Water style: Water Shark Missile Technique)

Both jutsu were performed at the same time causing the giant water shark to travel into the air and instead of reaching Zabuza it reached the water dragon who also hit the shark which ended with both jutsu to explode into a small rain shower.

_'That jutsu! Only one person could of possible taught that boy to use it but it can't possibly be true that he would, It makes no-Hey! Where the hell is he?'_

Naruto had suddenly vanished from sight and was no where to be found. Zabuza looked everywhere he could while trying to figure out where he had gone to. He was pulled out from his musings when a agonizingly stabbing feeling went through his left leg and the sudden feeling of extra weight on his body that was constricting his movements. When he looked down he saw that Naruto was floating right next to him with a miniature ninjato entering through his leg and exiting out the other side while a numerous amount of clones were holding him down because Naruto's jutsu had worn off already.

"KAKASHI,NOW!"

Zabuza had completely forgotten about Kakashi and looked up to see him barely 20ft away finishing his last hand sign.

"Alright Naruto hold on to something!"

"**Suiton: Diafubakufu no jutsu**" (Water style: Grand Waterfall Technique)

A giant swirling vortex of water appeared in front of Kakashi and rocketed towards Zabuza and Naruto. It crashed itself into both ninja sucking them up into a vacum-like whirlpool that eventually smashed itself onto shore. Zabuza was slumped up against a tree while Naruto was hanging off a branch.

"WOOHOO! LET'S DO THAT AGAIN!"

"Maybe later Naruto because now we got to take out some trash."

Before Kakashi could deliver the final blow Zabuza was struck in the neck by 3 long needles which caused him to fall down on the ground dead. Naruto had gotten himself out of the tree when he saw this and when he started to walk towards the body a mysterious figure appeared.

The person wasn't very tall,maybe a few inches taller than Naruto was,he wore long baggy pants along with a pale green jacket and he wore a white porcelain mask with two narrow slits to see through and what appeared to be the symbol of a Kirigakure ninja.

"Thank you for weakening him enough for me too kill him...I've been tracking him down for weeks and you have done me a great favor."

Kakashi stared at this newcomer with confusion visible in his eye.

"Uh...No problem I guess."

"Now if you excuse me I'll be disposing the body else where so that you-"

"Why don't you get rid of it here?"

The masked man turned to Naruto who had a very suspicious look on his face. The man had to think of something quick in order to get away.

"Well you see this body contains the many secrets of Kirigakure no sato and if-"

"All the more reason to destroy it as quickly as possible, wouldn't you say?"

The masked stranger looked right at Naruto in complete silence for a few moments then quickly made a hand sign. Naruto saw him and charged at the man with his fist already cocked back, he launched his fist towards the man but he suddenly disappeared in a thin layer of mist causing a loud 'CRACK' being heard,signaling that Naruto had punched the tree and caused a slight crack to appear on it's trunk.

"DAMN IT! I knew that guy was no hunter-nin...he was to damn polite, usually their all business, no time to talk to busy getting rid of the body...so that means he still alive! We got to-UGH!"

Naruto fell to his knees while clutching his chest in pain. Sakura ran over to him and saw that he was breathing heavily with his eyes shut tight in discomfort while his jaw was clenched tightly.

"Naruto! Are you ok? Tell me where does it hurt?"

"...I...I'm...Alright...Sakura-chan...Just...Deeper than I thought it was, I'll be fine...after I...rest for a bit."

"My village isn't far from here in fact were only a miles away from it."

"Naruto do you think you can make it on your own or should I carry you?"

"Please Kakashi-sensei, The Dobe maybe a lot of things but a weakling isn't one of them! He can tough it out for a few more miles can't ya?"

"You can...bet your ass...I can,teme!"

Sasuke nod his head in approval with a small smile on his face while Naruto replied back with his custom foxy grin. He walked over to the lake's shore and grabbed the hilt of his blade than he dragged it out from the water. He bit his thumb again and smeared it against the engraved seal causing the blade to turn back into a scroll which he then strapped to his back and started to walk towards the village with a bit of a limp.

* * *

(Haku)

"Well it seems that I made it just in time, hopefully Zabuza-Sama will awaken soon."

"UGHH...What the hell was that for?"

"They were about to kill you so I had to do something."

"But in my NECK?"

"Less muscle there so it was safer."

"Your ruthless Haku I swear...Damn that kid, stabbed me in the leg!"

"Actually it looks a lot worse than it is. The blade went in between you Tibula and Fibula bones so all that was damaged was the muscle and nothing else."

"Thats good..."

_'That jutsu...can it be possible? Could he of trained that boy? It doesn't seem possible but I guess it is. The next time I meet that boy...He's Dead!' _

(Authors Note)

Finally I'm at the Wave arc. I can't tell you how long I've waited to get here because now I've got every fight planned out till the Sannin showdown. I don't think I have to tell you what he gonna summon later on because it's so obvious what I've set him up for that if you don't know already then your a complete moron! I hope you enjoyed the fight scene with Zabuza and the Demon bros. Are only the beginning of how sick my mind is when it comes to methods of torture and killing! MUUWWHAHAHAHA! For those who are new to the story I recently changed Naruto's blade but I decided to go back to it's original design (Sorry)

I know that the reviews are used for either praise or constructive criticism but please! If you have a problem with the story or if you don't like something Please just go to my page and either PM me or send a E-Mail and I promise I will respond as quickly as I can Because besides school I've got nothing better to do and for those who don't like him being paired with Sakura...TOO FUCKIN BAD! MAKE YOUR OWN DAMN STORY! For those who are also upset about the Idea of a pre-quel I promise you that if I do make one it will be a one-shot.

Please review,my Lord and Master commands it!

"In Tobi We Trust"


	9. The Tyrant Known as Gato

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto if I did then Tayuya, Jiraiya and Yugito would still be alive and Kyuubi would be female. I do own the story plot, original jutsu and oc's.

Chapter 9

The Tyrant Known as Gato

After the encounter Team 7 had with Zabuza it had taken them a bit longer to get to Tazuna's village due to Naruto's injury. When they finally made it to the village they were greeted with the sight of people dressed in dirty rags either wandering the street or sleeping in the middle of the road, children living in filthy alleyways or in gangs that were searching through empty trash cans trying to find a morsel of rotten food to eat as their dinner or eyeing them with suspicion and trying to get close enough to their back pockets. The houses were old and worn down with the paint peeling off the sides and with water damage being the least of the troubles, the vendors were selling spoiled food at outrageous prices and women huddled together at street corners wearing very skimpy clothes with tears silently running down their faces.

"Now you see what we've been reduced to. This is why Gato needs to be stop because if this continues we will all die."

"Dear Kami!...It's horrible! How could anyone do this to others?!"

"You be surprised what people are capable of Sakura-chan...Trust me when I say that I have seen worse, it's unfortunate but that's life."

Kakashi silently agreed with Naruto on that because he too has seen villages in worse condition than this one and he too knew how unfair life could be. They continued to walk through the village till the reached what seemed to be the suburbs that was near the docks and small fishing shacks. They walked up to two story house that was in actuality very small but in a cozy sort of way. Tazuna searched his pocket and fished out a small bronze colored key that he used to open the door.

"Tsunami! I'm Home!!"

A petite woman appeared in front of the group who was very attractive with that 'Earthly' beauty.

"Oh father your back! Thank Kami!"

"Don't thank Kami but instead these brave ninjas who protected me with their lives, especially the blond one who was unfortunately injured."

"Oh no! Let me take a look at that!"

"Uh...no thats Ok."

"No let me see, I'll see what I can do."

Tsunami had somehow gotten Naruto out of his coat and was currently pulling his slashed chain-link shirt over his head. Both Sakura and Tsunami began to blush as they saw Naruto's body with out his shirt on, His chest was tanned and looked as though it was sculpted from stone also he somehow had a six-pack on his stomach which Tsunami didn't think was possible for a child to possess. Right across his pectorals was a jagged gash that looked as though it was slowly closing on its own.

"I'll be fine,Really,all I need is a meal and a good nights sleep than I'll be good as new, Trust me I've had worse."

Tsunami could only nod in agreement as she was mentally berating herself for blushing at a 13yr. old boy and Sakura couldn't help but stare at his body to only snap out of it when a bit of drool came out of her mouth. A small boy in overalls with a fisherman's hat appeared in front of the group with a scowl on his face. He stared at them as if he were disgusted by their very presence and wanted them to go far away,never to return.

"Your all going to die, you do know that?"

"Inari!! Not in front of our guests! Now behave these ninja have come a long way to help us."

"Not like its gonna make any difference."

"Inari please not now, I beg of you!"

The boy turned to his mother with a sad look in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Kaa-san"

"Thats ok just...go set the table for dinner,alright?"

The boy walked away towards the kitchen getting out a few bowls and cups then placed them on a small table. Naruto had asked the woman if he could use the bathroom to wash up before dinner and she gladly pointed him to the restroom. He entered the bathroom and turned the sink on then cupped his hands underneath the faucet, letting himself splash his face with the cool liquid. He looked up into the mirror and saw his reflection staring back at him, his eyes traveled downward to the wound on his chest that was still closing itself at slow but steady rate.

_'It still hasn't healed itself yet...The wound must have been deeper than I thought if its taking this long...one things for sure,I seriously underestimated that guy before, to think that we were totally equal! That only proves that I still have a long way to go before I become Hokage!'_

Naruto continued to stare at his reflection with determination written all over his face and reached into his pants pocket to pull out a roll of wrapping and began to wrap it tightly around his chest, making himself a make-shift shirt along with making sure that dirt and dust wouldn't enter his wound when he slept. When he came out of the bathroom he found everyone at the table with a bowl of rice in their hands. He sat down at the only bowl that was left and began to eating while he noticed the boy kept giving him a few small dirty looks every now and then while the mother did her best trying not to make eye contact with him. After a few minutes Kakashi decided to break the silence with a question for Naruto.

"So Naruto...What makes you think that Zabuza's still alive?"

"Well because the ninja that took him was no hunter-nin so he was probably Zabuza's accomplice or something."

"What makes you think that he wasn't a hunter-nin?"

"Because I know for a fact that hunter-nins will dispose of a body no matter who's watching them, And I know that they wouldn't go out of their way to actually talk to someone when the have a job to do!"

"Naruto? How do you know so much about this? I mean we never learned any of this in the Academy!"

"Well Sakura-chan I've had experience with this kinda stuff, I've witnessed stuff like this with my own eyes, so just because I'm an idiot that doesn't mean I'm stupid."

The little boy scoffed at that remark and looked Naruto straight in the eye.

"Tch, You don't know anything about whats going on around here."

"Excuse me? Mind repeating that?"

"I'm going to bed."

The boy just stood up and went straight upstairs were everyone heard a door slamming shut. Tazuna gazed at everyone with a apologetic look.

"Please Excuse Inari, He hasn't been the same since his father died."

"What happened?"

"Gato murdered him in front of the whole village just to prove a point, on that day everyone had lost hope for you see though he wasn't Inari's real father or native to this island, he was the greatest hero that this land has ever known."

Everyone had begun to feel sorry for Inari as they listen to Tazuna's tale of how Inari met Kaiza for the first when he saved him from drowning in the ocean and how their relation grew from there but one of them wasn't swayed by this heart-wrenching tale.

"I'm going to bed, I'll see ya in the morning."

Naruto got up from the table with a scowl on his face, after what he heard he just wanted to lay down and not be bothered. He climbed up the stairs,as he passed a door he heard the sound of someone crying. He peeked his head inside of the room to see Inari crying as he held a picture of a man.

"W-Why...Why did...you have to die?! Why did you have to leave me all alone?!"

_'Pathetic little worm! Kami I swear I think I'm gonna be sick!'_

Naruto silently closed the door and made it to the room farthest away from Inari's and just went to bed.

* * *

(Next Day)

Sakura had awoken as she felt the rays of the sun hit her face. She let out a yawn and began to do her morning warm-ups with her usual 30 minutes of push-ups and 30 minutes of sit-ups. When she was finished she took a shower and got dressed,then she went down stairs to greet everyone at the table.

"Morning Sasuke-kun!!"

"Hn"

"Morning Kakashi-sensei!"

"Well someone's in a good mood today."

"Well I had such a good nights rest and I feel like I can take on the world! I-hey where's Naruto?"

"He left a few hours ago...said that he was going to do his morning work out."

"A few hours?...but sensei its only 7:00AM, when did he leave?"

"I don't know...maybe 3 hours."

"And he still hasn't come back?!"

"He said that he would be awhile so I told him where to meet us later so we can start the training I have planned."

Sakura looked dumbfounded from what she heard from Kakashi and decided to see what Naruto was up to.

"Kakashi-sensei when did Naruto say he was going to meet us?"

"In about an hour, thats when I told him when we were going to start training."

"Well than I better tell him that you actually meant 8:00AM."

"Whats that supposed to mean?"

"She means your always late."

"Hey!! I'm not always late!"

"What are you talking about? Of course you are! We all waited 4 hours for you to get to training ground 7."

"I told you that I got lost on the road of life didn't I?"

Sakura simply shook her head at the one-eyed man and went out the door in search for the blond.

* * *

(Sakura)

"NARUTO, WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Sakura was currently walking in a small woodland area that was on the Island,not to far from Tazuna's house. She had asked some of the villagers if they had seen Naruto this morning and from what they had told her,she had assumed that Naruto had ran around the Island 5 times before entering into the woods with some rope in his hands.

She continued to walk through the woods calling out Naruto's name until she finally found him hanging from a tree branch with a length of rope tied around the branch and tied to his ankles, no shirt on and also his wrists were tied together by some rope where at the end of it was tied around the hilt of the sword she saw him use yesterday against Zabuza. She stared at him from behind a tree in wonderment and puzzlement as she saw him doing aerial sit-ups while lifting his sword at the same time as his balled up fists touched his shin bones and then slowly descend downward,counting how many he was doing.

"288...289...290..Sakura-chan you can come out now.291...292."

Sakura jumped as she heard him call out her name and slowly came from behind the tree she was hiding with her head held in shame.

"I'm sorry Naruto...I didn't mean to-"

"Thats ok Sakura-chan..293..I don't mind you watching..294."

"Naruto...what are you doing anyway?"

"295..I'm exercising..296."

"But isn't this a little..extreme? I mean you could really hurt yourself!"

"297..Don't worry Sakura-chan..298..I've always been a quick healer..299..haven't you noticed my wound? 300..all done!"

Sakura looked up at Naruto's chest wound to only find that it wasn't there anymore! Not even a scar!!

"Naruto how can you be healed already? There's not even a scar!! Hows that possible?!"

"I dunno...I've always healed really fast, one time I accidentally cut off my middle finger on my right hand while I was training and when I woke up the next morning I saw that it grew back!"

"Naruto that isn't normal! Haven't you ever wondered why you can do that?"

"Of course I've wondered why! One time I asked my sensei if he knew why and he said 'Cause your a freak thats why! Now I want you to give me 500 hundred laps around the village!' and thats all he ever told me!"

"500 hundred laps?! What kind of sensei was he?!"

"Wel1 the village was really small, only like ¼ of a mile in diameter plus I was the first student he ever had. We always kept each other company and he would always look after me, besides even though he would never admit it we are a lot alike even in brain power! He was the first friend I ever had."

"Wow,sounds like that you were more like father and son huh?"

"No we were more like...its hard to put it in words...we were like sensei and student but more close than that, let me put it like this, if he was teaching you,me,and Sasuke...I would be his favorite."

"Oh."

"Yeah well anyway could you help me down?"

"Oh,yeah sure! How did you do this anyway?"

"Clone."

"Well didn't you think of how you would get yourself down?"

"There's a file in my sandal but since your here it would be a lot easier with your help."

Sakura began to untie the knot around the sword's hilt and jumped out of the way when it began to fall, she felt a small tremor going through the ground as it hit the floor.

"How much does this thing weigh?"

"I pretty sure it weighs around 3 maybe 400lbs."

"400lbs?! How can you lift that thing?!"

"I did a lot of weight training when I was younger so I would be able to lift a sword this big and swing it faster than a normal ninja could with a kunai! Element of surprise, no one would expect a kid be able to lift a sword this big let alone use it as fast as I can!"

"Too true you are there Dobe!"

Both Naruto and Sakura turned to see Kakashi and Sasuke walking up to them with smirks on their faces.

"Well Naruto, when you told me you were going to do some morning exercises I never would have thought this is what you meant."

"Yeah well...you know me, I like to take things to the limit!"

"I'm glad you said that because I want to see what your limit is."

Naruto lifted himself to reach the file in his sandal and began to cut the rope around his ankles. A few moments of filing the rope finally snapped free and Naruto fell flat on his back. He dusted himself off and picked up his damaged chain link shirt and his orange coat which Sakura saw a red swirl on the back of it but never saw it because the scroll would usually cover it up.

"Alright now I wanted to tell you all that I also believe that Zabuza is still alive as well, That hunter-nin did not follow protocol at all just as Naruto stated earlier. Quite impressive that you caught that."

"I do what I can."

"So he could be back at any time and this time we will not be caught with or pants down,so I want you all to...climb these trees!"

Everyone looked at Kakashi like he was on crack. Sasuke was the first to speak.

"You got to be kidding me?"

"Not at all! I want you all to climb these trees but there is a catch."

"What is it sensei?"

"You have to climb the tree without using your hands!"

"Thats impossible to do!"

"Just like walking on water is?"

Sakura looked at Naruto with a surprised look as he actually made her eat her own words.

"Its not impossible Sakura-chan, it's a matter of chakra dispersion and keep a even flow of it!"

"Thats absolutely correct Naruto but since you can already walk across water its safe to assme you can also walk up a tree?"

"Hai,so what do you want me to do?"

"Your still going to climb up a tree but I'm going to add some weights."

"Why? I can already lift my sword?"

"Oh they're not just for building up your strength in your arms but in your legs too."

Kakashi tossed Naruto a few pieces of paper to see that they were each covered with seals and in the middle of them was the number '2'.

"Now I want you to wrap one of those around your wrists and ankles."

So Naruto wrapped one of the tags around both of his wrists and ankles. Kakashi made a Ram seal and instantly Naruto buckled under an invisible force pushing down on his own being.

"Each one of those tags now weigh twice your own body weight,so you now have around 600-800lbs added to your person,making it a bit more challenging to walk up the tree now isn't it?"

"YOUR INSANE!! I CAN BARELY MOVE!!"

"Well imagine how much stronger you'll be once you can."

Kakashi looked over at his other students and showed them how to do it. While both Sasuke and Sakura were trying to climb the trees Naruto was trying to stand up straight. Finally after a few moments of struggling he managed to stand up and started towards his own tree, once he came close enough he tried to lift his foot while trying to keep his balance and added a bit of chakra to the bottom of his foot but that only made the tag heavier.

"Oh did I forget to mention that if you add to much chakra to either your hands or feet than the tags will become heavier? Because they do."

"YOUR A FREAKING SADIST YOU KNOW THAT!!"

"So I've been told."

_'I'm sorry Naruto, I know that this is all a bit extreme but there's only so much I can do for you and I might as well improve what you've already learned.'_

As Naruto continued to struggle as he was trying to find the right amount of chakra so that the weights would become light enough for him to actually start the training exercise,a pair of eyes were watching him with jealousy clearly written in his eyes.

_'Why is he given special training? What about the rest of us? What about me?! I need to become stronger and I can't if I'm stuck doing shit like this, Who is this sensei the Dobe keeps talking about? I HAVE TO KNOW!!'_

"Wow,This stuff is pretty easy!"

Everyone lookede up to see Sakura waving from a tree branch in the middle of her tree. Everyone had mixed feelings when they saw her all the way up there.

_'That was fast! Her chakra control is excellent for a fresh out of the academy genin such as herself!'_

_'Holy crap!! It took me a week before I could walk up that far!! She's amazing!'_

_'Damn it!! Now Sakura is further than I am!! This will not go on,I Will become stronger!!'_

"WHY TO GO SAKURA-CHAN!! I KNEW YOU COUD DO IT!"

"Hehe..Thanks Naruto, what do you think Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn, whatever."

"Hey quit being a jackass will you?!"

"NARUTO-BAKA QUIT CALLING SASUKE-KUN A JACKASS!"

"Alright thats enough of this crap! Sakura come down from there and help Tazuna-san at the bridge."

"Hai sensei!"

"As for you two...I guess the Uchiha clan isn't so special after all if you can't even climb up a tree."

Sasuke became furious as he heard Kakashi mock his fallen clansmen and was determined to show the cyclops exactly how special the Uchiha clan is. Seeing the determined look in his eyes,Kakashi then turned his sights to Naruto and couldn't believe what he was about to say and prepared himself for the worst.

_'I'm a fucking moron to even consider this let alone say it! Oh well, if he does kill me hopefully he'll make it quick.'_

"Also who said that their dream was to be the Hokage? Because I say that Sakura has the best chance of being the Hokage, I don't know who your last sensei was but whoever it was they must have been pretty weak and pathetic if they couldn't teach how to climb a tree with weights on."

Suddenly the forest became deathly quite,animals paused in their tracks,the birds stopped singing and even the wind had died down as if it was scared to even consider making the slightest breeze. Kakashi instantly knew that he had done the single most idiotic thing anyone could ever do as he saw Naruto slowly turning around only to stare straight at him.

"What did you say?"

He asked Kakashi in a nice,calm voice kinda like the calm before a really bad storm. Kakashi tried to apologize but nothing came out. Both Sasuke and Sakura were frozen in their spots as they continued to watch Naruto who hadn't moved a inch from his own spot,waiting for Kakashi to replay.

"I'm going to forget that you ever said that and show you that I can walk-up this tree with these weights on,Got it?"

Kakashi could only nod in agreement and then the forest suddenly came back to life once more but all the little woodland animals were trying to get the fuck away from Naruto. Kakashi could only exhale a breath that he didn't even know or cared that he was holding in, the only thing that had terrified Kakashi like that was currently locked away inside the boy so that just made the whole ordeal more terrifying.

Naruto began climbing the tree only to fall back down from 2 feet in the air with an extremely loud 'THUD' and giving off a small tremor. Everyone eventually went back to doing what they were doing but they kept in mind that they would never EVER insult Naruto's mystery sensei.

A small set of eyes disappeared from behind a bush and began walking towards Tazuna's home.

_'Doesn't matter...Their all going to be killed then Gato's gonna kill us. It's hopeless, There are no more hero's.'_

* * *

(Haku)

Currently Haku was inside a giant tree house tending to a sleeping Zabuza. He was changing the wrappings around his leg when a small fat rat-like man appeared with 2 cronies at his side.

The man wore small round glasses and just beneath them was a small mustache that looked like it was a pair of whiskers which only enforced his rodent-like appearance. He had on a black pin-striped shirt with a matching set of trousers,black shoes that shone brightly due to them being polished and a cane in his hands.

"Well, It looks like you guys fuck upped! Didn't you promise me their heads on a silver platter?!"

No answer.

"So what are you gonna do about it?!"

No answer.

"Hey! I'M asking you what your gonna do about it?!"

No answer.

"ANSWER ME DAMN IT!!"

The man stomped his way towards the bed and reached out to grab Zabuza's face but just as he was about to reach him a hand shot out and broke his wrist in the process.

"Get out now trash! Will get the bridge builder when we can!"

"OW...You broke my wrist!! You'll pay for that and you better do something soon or else!"

All three men quickly got out of the tree house leaving Haku to tend to Zabuza.

"You shouldn't of done that, eventually I will kill him."

"Until then we need him alive or else will have to go on the run again."

"I suppose...When will you let me out of this bed so I can settle my score with Kakashi and that kid?"

"Soon, I just need to find a few more herbs and you'll be good as new."

"Excellent, now if you don't mind, this time I'm going to have a real nap. Don't wake me."

* * *

(Team 7)

Many hours had past since both Sasuke and Naruto began to prove Kakashi wrong,that the sun began to set. Sasuke had made it past the middle of the tree when he felt himself slipping from the trunk so he marked the spot with a slash across the tree and flipped off landing on his feet. He suddenly felt a tremor going through the ground quickly followed by a small string of curses which told Sasuke that Naruto had managed another graceful landing as he was trying to make it to the top of the tree.

Sasuke looked at his own progress with a smile because he had managed to make it up 22.3ft on the tree. He then looked at Naruto's progress and had a bit of a frown on his face, Naruto had made gone up at least 12.6ft on the tree and even though he was still further down on his tree but with his added weight,to make it that far Sasuke took that as meaning Naruto was better and he didn't like that at all!

"Hey Dobe!"

"Ow...Yeah what do you want teme?!"

"How are you able to go against Zabuza and even Kakashi-sensei?"

"I've trained really hard for along time thats why!"

"But who trained you?"

"I'm not at liberty to say."

"Why not?! Tell Me!"

"I ain't telling you shit, teme so quit asking already!"

"Why won't you tell anyone who trained you huh?! Whats the big secret?"

"I'm not telling because I don't want to thats why!"

"Come on why won't you tell anyone who your sensei was? Whats the worst that could happen?!"

Naruto could no longer take Sasuke's constant questioning and finally snapped.

"YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT COULD HAPPEN?! DO YOU?! IF I TOLD ANYONE WHO MY SENSEI WAS THEN KONOHA WILL TRY TO KILL HIM THATS WHY!!"

Sasuke quickly became enraged as Naruto snapped at him and against his better judgement he continued asking Naruto about his sensei.

"Why The Fuck Would Konoha Try To Kill Him?!"

"BECAUSE HE'S A CRIMINAL THATS WHY!"

Before Sasuke could say anything Naruto turned around and started to walk away from him. Soon Naruto had disappeared from sight,leaving Sasuke alone in the woods. At first Sasuke was angry that Naruto had yelled at him and still didn't tell him who his sensei was but as time went on he started to feel guilt in the pit of his stomach.

_'Why do I feel guilty? I didn't do anything wrong he's the one who won't tell anyone who trained him...not like I'm gonna try and kill him if the Dobe told me!'_

Sasuke continued thinking to himself but was snapped out of his thoughts when he noticed that the sun had already set which made him decide that it was time to go back.

* * *

(Tazuna's House)

That night everything was quite, Inari still threw dirty looks at Naruto like the night before and like the night before Naruto just ignored him but that was proving to be difficult due to the argument he and Sasuke had not to long ago. Everyone around the table could feel the aggravation coming off of Naruto like waves from the ocean and try as they might to ignore it thet couldn't shake it off causing them to either become aggravated themselves or depressed. So Sakura decided to do something about it.

"Naruto is something bothering you?"

"Nope, everything is fine Sakura-chan."

"You sure? Nothing at all?"

"Hai,nothing at all."

"Well its just th-"

"I Said everything is fine!"

"Alright! You don't have to snap at me!"

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan."

"Its ok but why don't you talk about whats bothering you?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

Sakura frowned as she heard his replay but she understood that he wasn't in the mood to talk and respected that. Kakashi stared at Sakura with a small smile seeing that she knew when to stop asking questions and when someone wanted to be left alone. He then turned his gaze to Naruto wondering why he was so upset and the only thing he could come up with was that something happened while he and Sasuke were training. Finally he turned to Sasuke to see that he wasn't acting unusual but he did notice that he wasn't looking at Naruto as if he was trying to avoid something.

"So how did your training go?"

"Everything went well, nothing really exciting happened."

"It won't do you any good."

Everyone turned their attention to Inari who looked absolutely infuriated by their conversation and decided to tell them what was on his mind.

"It doesn't matter how hard you train, Gato will kill you any way!"

"Inari! Stop this foolishness right now!"

"No! They act as though they could do anything just because they say they can but they can't! They might act like hero's but either way their gonna die!!"

Inari continued his rant but unfortunately his words were wearing down Naruto's last nerve extremely fast and that was definitely not a good thing at the moment.

"I don't care what you think but I am sure as hell not going to be killed by some asshole like Gato, So shut the hell up!"

"You know nothing about Gato and what he's capable of! He has a whole army of bandits and they will kill you without a second thought!"

"I DON'T CARE IF HE HAS A FUCKING COUNTRY AT HIS SIDE! I WILL NOT RUN LIKE SOME FRIGHTENED COWARD!"

"YOU TALK BIG BUT YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO LIVE IN FEAR EVERYDAY AND WATCH EVERYTHING YOU LOVE BEING DESTROYED!"

"THEN FIGHT, AND IF YOU DIE THEN YOU DIE KNOWING THAT YOU AT LEAST TRIED! I WOULD RATHER DIE WHILE PROTECTING FOR WHAT I BELIEVE IN THAN BE A SNIVELING COWARD!"

"WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO JUDGE US?! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IT'S LIKE TO SACRAFICE EVERYTHING,TO HAVE NOTHING AND NO ONE, TO SUFFER THE PAIN OF LONELINESS!"

The room became immediately quite just like in the woods except this was different, It was hard to explain...it was almost as if Naruto was actually pained when Inari said that but most of all insulted. Everyone was frozen in their seats while Inari was becoming scared as Naruto slowly stood up from his seat and walked over to his spot then he leaned forward till he was staring right into Inari's face with a neutral look.

"You think just because some bad men are after you, no ones had it harder than you have? You think that I haven't felt the pain of sacrifice? I killed a man when I was 6yrs old and in return I gave up my childhood in order to achieve my dreams. So your father was killed, boo fucking hoo, you still have a mother who loves you and a grandfather who is willing to give up his own life so you can live without the fear of death and starvation. I never knew what it was like to have a mother or father, the only thing I remember about my life at the village was where I was nearly beaten to death then I was place in a sack and tossed into a river by a group of villagers but I didn't find out the reason till a few months ago which turned out to be a giant secret that everyone but myself knew about. It was my sensei who saved me from drowning on a lake in the middle of nowhere and because of that I will do everything that I can to make sure that my sensei stays safe. Don't you dare tell me that I don't know what its like to be completely alone, because it is you who has no idea what suffering is, trust me on that!"

Naruto stood up and headed towards the door.

"Naruto? Where are you-"

"Out."

The door silently closed and everyone was left speechless, Inari was the first to recover when he started to tear up which he then rushed straight up into his room. Kakashi stood up silently from his seat and told them all that they should just go to bed already and followed Inari to his room. Kakashi had reached the top of the stairs and entered through a open door where the sound of crying could be heard.

"I'm sorry for what he did."

Inari quickly turned to Kakashi with surprise written on his face. His eyes were already red from tears and his nose was running. Kakashi walked over and sat himself next to Inari, only to stare out to sea.

"I know what Naruto said may have been harsh but the truth often is. I don't envy the life that he had back at the village but I was one of the few who tried to help him. I haven't seen Naruto for almost 7yrs, a lot of people thought that he was dead but I knew he was still alive,out there somewhere and I almost drove myself mad trying to find him. He's something else that kid, his whole entire life was filled with hardships and sacrifice, straight to the point where even the strongest of men would be driven to insanity, but he lives for it! It's that kind of pressure where he shows what he's truly made of! His need to prove to everyone that he can do what they say is impossible allows me to believe that he will become a great leader!...I just hope I'm there to see it."

Kakashi stood up from his seat and went towards the door.

"H-He's pretty lucky to have a sensei like you! One who would save him from drowning!"

"Actually...I'm not the sensei he was talking about...I don't know who his sensei was! But if I did...I would love to shake their hand and thank them for returning him back to the village..because even if they don't know it yet, the village needs Naruto more than ever...Well,good night Inari-san."

* * *

(Authors Note) PLEASE READ!!

I managed to finish this chapter in a few days so I'm really happy with that!

Originally I intended to have the whole fight scene on the bridge in this chapter but it seemed like it would have been to much and I'm to lazy to write that much in one chapter! In my last note I said that he summon was going to be easy to figure but apparently its not so too all of you who guessed wrong I'm here to say that your not a moron,ok?

Now I know I'm going to hear about the whole 'Never had a dad' thing so let me clear this up before you all start yelling at me. Naruto's relationship with Kisame is basically the same as Lee's relationship with Gai. Naruto sees Kisame as his hero and his role model of what a powerful shinobi is, While Kisame sees Naruto as his first student and has great pride of how powerful he has become under his teachings. (All of this without the hugs!) Now I know that some of you are gonna be like "But Naruto would see Kisame more like a Father figure than just a role model" But think about it! What kind of father whacks their kid up-side the head or gets into childish arguments over nothing? I cannot see Kisame as his father but I can definitely see him as his best friend because they are just to similar. I'm also happy about my last 2 chapters were such a hit! I swear I've never gotten so many reviews that quickly and the Hits on the story practically doubled! So as a reward to my loyal readers I shall tell you that I got something very special planned for the next chapter and it has to do with Naruto's sword!

Please review, my Lord and Master commands it!!

"In Tobi We Trust"


	10. Birth of a New Blade

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto if I did then Tayuya, Jiraiya and Yugito would still be alive and Kyuubi would be female. I do own the story plot, original jutsu and oc's.

Chapter 10

Birth of a New Blade

Haku had awoken early this morning in order to pick the herbs he needed to make a anti-septic lotion for Zabuza's wound, He guessed that he would be able to fight by tomorrow if Zabuza didn't do anything to agitate his wound any further. He made it to a small clearing where he saw an abundance of herbs growing but that wasn't the only thing there.

_'That boy...he's the same boy that fought Zabuza-sama! What is he doing out here all by himself?'_

Haku slowly approached the sleeping form of the boy who was leaning against a tree with multiple slash marks rising up its trunk. Haku silently reached towards his neck but stopped a few inches away from his target once he noticed the boy had his hand in his weapon pouch. He examined the boy to see when he had awoken but was shocked to see that he was still sound asleep, Haku then pulled back his hand and saw the boy's hand slowly come out of his pouch, Haku reached toward his neck once more to only see his hand go back into his pouch.

_'Amazing!..He's able to sense danger even when he's sleeping! Sheer instinct...astounding!'_

Haku once again reached out to the sleeping boy but instead of reaching for his neck, he grabbed his shoulder and shook him lightly. The boy began to mumble under his breath but Haku couldn't hear a thing he was saying.

"Excuse me, you shouldn't sleep out here. You might get sick."

"mmhmm...Fuck off teme."

Haku stood up with fury clearly written on his face. He couldn't believe that this little punk said that to him..let alone while he was trying to help him!

"mmhmm...I told you...I aint...telling you..shit..mmhmm."

Haku then realized that the boy was dreaming and didn't even now that he was trying to wake him up let alone standing right in front of him. He quickly reached out towards the boy and shook him with a bit more force.

"Excuse me! Please wake up!"

"It wasn't me...huh? Who are you?"

"My name is Haku and you are...?"

"Oh,sorry..my name's Naruto, say...what are you doing out here so early in the morning?"

"Well I can ask you the very samething, now can I?"

"Oh well I was training and I guess I must of fell asleep...now its your turn."

"I'm here for some herbs."

"Well maybe I can help?"

"I would appreciate that greatly."

Naruto began to help Haku pick the herbs he required and they both continued their little conversation.

"So why were you out here training?"

"Well I was training in order to become stronger!"

"Why? You already look pretty strong to me."

"Well I need to be stronger so I can achieve my dream!"

"That does seem to be a good reason to become stronger...personally I think that a person can only truly be strong is when they protect those who are precious to them. Do you have someone who's precious to you?"

"Well my sensei is definitely precious to me thats for sure."

"Is there anyone else you can think of?"

"Well..there is this girl that I like...but she likes this other guy who is a complete jackass and treats people like dirt."

"Well he doesn't sound like a very pleasant person."

"Well he's not as bad as I make him out to be but he is a jackass!...Hey Haku...your a girl so could you maybe give me some advice on how I could get the girl I like to notice me?!"

"Hehehehehe"

"What's so funny?"

"I'm not a girl hehehe...I'm a guy."

"NANI?!...I'm so sorry I didn't mean-"

"Thats quite alright..I take after my mother more than I do my father."

"Well then your mom is a total babe!...Wait I mean...I didn't...that totally came out wrong!"

"That it did, hehehe...that it did."

Haku stood up with a good amount of herbs in his pouch, thanked Naruto for helping him and walked off until he disappeared from sight into the thick growth of the woods. Naruto sat on the ground and stared up the tree he was climbing up all night,lost in his own little dream world. His body was extremely sore from the combination of the weights on his wrists and ankles and with them constantly getting heavier every time he channeled to much chakra to any part of his body.

"Naruto! Where are you?!"

Kakashi became nervous when Naruto hadn't come back after his little 'talk' with Inari last night and decided to make sure nothing bad had happened to him. Kakashi asked around the village to see if any of the villagers had seen Naruto last night and after asking a few hundred people (obviously he was exaggerating) he finally found someone who saw him go into the woods. With that information Kakashi could only assume that he had gone to the woods to train more but that was dangerous! Naruto hadn't given his body enough time to heal itself and though it didn't look like it, Naruto was having a difficult time at dinner last night but due to him no longer channeling chakra throughout his extremities his mind didn't notice that his body was still working under the extra weight.

"Naruto! Where the Hell are you?!"

"Quit shouting...I'm over here."

Kakashi looked over to the same clearing that his team was using for training yesterday and there at the base of a slashed tree was Naruto who was laying against the trunk. Kakashi quickly ran towards the boy to check his vital signs.

"If I was just talking to you...why would I be dead?"

"I'm not checking to see if your dead! I'm checking to see if your body is destroyed or not."

"I feel fine!"

"Yeah well your pulse says otherwise...its extremely weak so I want you to rest for today. Understand?!"

"But I feel-"

"Don't fight me on this...now I don't know who your sensei was but they clearly took advantage of your body's healing abilities when training you but I'm your sensei now so you will do as I tell you, Got it?"

Naruto stared at the one-eyed Jonin with new found respect in his eyes. It wasn't as if Naruto had never had any respect for the man but he never saw Kakashi as his sensei but rather as a fellow shinobi, though now he saw the man as his sensei and was planned to learn everything he could from him.

"Hai sensei."

"Good...now do you want to walk or do I need to help you?"

* * *

(Tazuna's house)

Naruto was lying in his bed with an extreme feeling of boredom growing in the pit of his stomach as he watched the ceiling fan slowly rotate above him. Kakashi had instructed him to take it easy for today,sorta like a break from training but Naruto didn't want to take a break, he had almost gotten past Sasuke's mark and wanted to reach the top before he did. Kakashi had deactivated his weights,causing them to slowly drift downward to the floor like they were absolutely nothing,which by the way had deeply disturbed Naruto for some reason.

"Here you go Naruto..I brought you some breakfast!"

"Thanks Sakura-chan."

Sakura placed a bowl with a pair of chopsticks in them next to his bed and sat down next to him. He lifted the bowl into his hands and slowly started to eat the contents inside of it.

"So where did you go last night?"

"Training."

"Training?!..You went training after what you said to that boy!"

"Training helps me relax...sorta. Besides that kid needed to hear that last night!"

"Naruto don't you think thats a little harsh?"

"Probable but it had to be said! He can't go around acting like a poor little victim his whole life! If he wants this place to change than he has to do something about it, not just bitch and moan about it!"

Unknown to both Sakura and Naruto, a small figure could be seen just around the door way of Naruto's room.

"He needs to learn that he isn't the only person out there who has lost something precious! If he loves this place so much than he needs to fight for it...even at the cost of his own life."

_'He sounds just like he did...what father always told me.'_

(Flashback)

_It was a dark day as the clouds above swirled in a storm like manner. All the villagers were gathered around a chain-link fence where inside was their hero,Kaiza, who was bloodied and beaten while tied to a wooden post. A small rat like man appeared from the side of the man with a sword held in his hand._

"_People of the wave! Look at your hero now! Beaten and worthless. This is what happens to those who oppose me...they die!"_

"_Gato...you...slimy...rat...you may kill me but...my spirit will live on in the hearts...of the people!"_

"_Shut the fuck up! Even now knowing that your about to die you still try to fill these idiots heads with your garbage! Now...any last words?"_

"_Inari...no matter what...if something is precious to you...I want you ...to protect it with both arms...and never let go...even if you die!...Just...like...I am."_

"_NO FATHER,DON'T LEAVE ME!!"_

"_Good-bye...son."_

"_DADDY!!"_

_Gato raised his blade over his head allowing the few rays of light that shown through to reflect off the sword and swung down with all his might,allowing him to end Kaiza's life for good._

(End Flashback)

"Still...don't you think that you might of overdone it a bit?"

"I don't know...maybe a little."

"Well gimme your bowl I'll take it down stairs, I need to meet Tazuna-san at the bridge today."

Naruto handed his empty bowl to Sakura who stood up and walked out of the room to leave Naruto to his own devices. He stared at the ceiling fan again quickly becoming bored but this time he wasn't worried about it because his body was so sore that he could barely move his arms or legs. He laid on the floor listening to the inhabitance in the house go about their busy day. Suddenly he heard the sound of someone trying to enter the room and stop right at the door way.

"I-I'm sorry...about last night...I didn't know."

"Of course you didn't know I would be a little worried if you did."

"I just wanted to say that I was sorry."

"About what?"

"You know...about what I said and-"

"I don't care about what you said! I don't care about anything you will ever say to or about me! What I said last night was the truth plain and simple, you need to fight for what you believe in and if you die then you die trying! You can say whatever you want about me but I know for a fact that as long as I fight for what I believe in I will always be better than you."

Naruto heard a set of footsteps slowly walk away and decided to get some sleep.

* * *

(Sasuke)

"Very good Sasuke...your doing much better."

Kakashi watched Sasuke climb near the top of the tree and descend downwards to the ground. Sasuke stared at his progress on his tree and was happy to see that he almost made it to the top but when he glanced over at Naruto's tree he became furious. He saw that Naruto had reached just about where he was yesterday.

"Kakashi-sensei why does the Dobe get special training? What does he have that I don't?"

"Sasuke its not a matter of him having something you don't...its just that he was already trained and there is only so much I can do for him."

Sasuke was still angry though at what he didn't know but he did make a silent promise to himself at that moment.

"I will become stronger...no matter what!"

* * *

(Haku)

"How do you feel Zabuza-sama?"

"Much better my leg feels good as new thanks to you Haku."

"Well I wouldn't be much of a tool if I didn't help you Zabuza-sama."

Zabuza was sitting on a couch in the tree house with an apple in his hands. He squeezed the fruit in his hand until it suddenly burst in his palm.

"We attack at dawn!"

* * *

(Team 7)

Everyone had awoken the next morning but Kakashi decided to let Naruto sleep a bit longer for today. They had escorted Tazuna to the bridge with hope that today would finally be the day that it would be finished. They continued their way through the village until they had reached their destination...thats when Kakashi felt it.

"Hold on...somethings not right here."

Everyone looked around to see that no one else was present on the bridge. Sakura began to feel something growing in the pit of her stomach and decided to ask Kakashi something.

"Kakashi-sensei...where is everybody?"

"Hahahaha!"

A thick fog suddenly rolled onto the bridge that was all to familiar for comfort and quickly everyone raised a kunai in a defensive position.

"I was wondering when you would come crawling back for another round Zabuza."

"Only one fight and it seems as if you already know me better than myself! But somethings not right with this picture."

Both the figures of Zabuza and his masked accomplice materalised out of thin air in front of them all.

"It looks as though your missing one..oh well after I'm done with you I'll go after the blond child."

With a flick of his hand 5 Zabuza clones appeared out of nowhere and surrounded the genin squad. Sasuke watched this happen and began to quiver in his place.

"Well it seems as though the others aren't that impressive, look that one is shaking with fear!"

"I'm not shaking with fear...I'm shaking with excitement!"

Before any of them knew what happened, all the Zabuza clones transformed into nothing but a couple of puddles. Sakura was speechless as she witness this phenomenon and could only be astounded by Sasuke's progress.

"Well I guess I was wrong then! It seems as though you have some competition Haku."

"So it does. Even though they were 1/10 of your strength to defeat them all so quickly is quite the feat."

Suddenly Sasuke sped towards the masked figure with his kunai ready and the masked figure known as Haku reached into his robe to block the oncoming attack with a senbon needle. Both fighters began to attack each other with blinding speed and the sound of metal hitting metal could be heard all over the bridge. Kakashi gripped his kunai and tensed his leg muscles with ever intention of going in.

"Relax Kakashi cause your not going anywhere. You go after Haku then I'll go after the bridge builder and I don't think that little girl could stop me. Besides you wouldn't stand a chance against Haku, I trained him to be the perfect tool! He's so great that even I wouldn't last long against him...but thats your choice if you want to interrupt him,I won't stop you."

_'Damnit! He's right...if I go after Sasuke then Tazuna's done for...but on the other hand if that boy is as strong as he's saying than Sasuke won't get out alive!!'_

"Your quite good...but your at a disadvantage."

Sasuke and Haku were locked together, blocking each others weapons from striking a vital point.

"What are you talking about?! We're dead even!"

"First of all we're surrounded by water as you can plainly see."

Sasuke looked around to see that he was right, all the clones he destroyed had turned back to water and both of them were standing in the middle of a puddle.

"And second...I still have one free hand."

Haku began to form a couple of seals with only one hand astounding Kakashi at the same time. The water around them rose into the air and began to harden into thousands of long ice needles. Sasuke's eyes widened in horror as he watched the needles hover in mid-air as if time itself was frozen when suddenly they all rushed towards him with every intent to kill him.

Everyone saw all the needles converge to one spot then a cloud of dust erupted when they impacted on the bridge. As the dust cleared Sasuke was nowhere to be seen when Haku suddenly jumped back as several kunai embed themselves in front of him. Sasuke came down from the air too see Haku form more seals.

"**Mayko Ho Sho**" (Demonic Ice Mirrors)

Sasuke was standing in the middle of a dome of mirrors that showed his confused face in every single one of the mirrors. Haku fused himself with the mirrors causing his image to appear all around Sasuke.

"This is my ultimate attack, I didn't want to do this but I must in order to protect Zabuza-sama and his dream so I must kill you here."

Before Sasuke could do anything he felt a sharp object skin his arm followed by a volley of the same objects piercing his body in multiple places. Kakashi was ready to help Sasuke when Zabuza appeared in front of him a second time.

"Do I need to remind you again? You go after Haku I go after the bridge builder its that simple. That boy is dead no one has survived Haku's attack before, its part of his Kekkei Genkai which is why he will win!"

"Your too cocky Zabuza! Sasuke won't go down so easily for he has the blood of one of the most powerful clans of Konoha running through his veins!"

"You don't mean...I thought they were all wiped out?!"

"All but him...He is Uchiha,Sasuke! The rightful heir of the Sharingan!"

Zabuza turned to watch the boy try to dodge the senbon needles as best as he could but he was still being struck by the senbon which were sticking out of his body turning him into a human pin-cushion.

_'If that boy is the last one than this could get complicated but the chances of anything happening now is slim to none...nice try Kakashi but nothing can save you or the bridge builder now!'_

* * *

(Naruto)

Naruto was still asleep when he heard the sound of dishes falling to the floor breaking on impact. He jumped out of the bed to only feel a little stiffness in his muscles that quickly went away. Naruto could hear both Tsunami's and Inari's voices and what also sounded like the voices of 2 other men who sounded like nothing but a couple of thugs if they're voices were anything to go by.

"Come on bitch your coming with us."

"You leave my mom alone!"

"Shut up kid or I swear I'll cut that tongue of yours out of your head!"

"NO!! Leave my son alone or I'll bite MY tongue off and die!!"

"Leave the kid alone, Gato said to get the bridge builders daughter and thats all!"

"Fine...but I get first dibs!"

"Would you stop it with that shit."

Naruto had heard enough of the conversation and decided to get this over with. He strapped on his scroll while pulling out the scroll from his belt loop and jumped out of the window from his room then hid in the shadow of the house. He saw both men shoving Tsunami across the dock but what really got him angry was the one with the eye patch was whispering things in her ear that was clearly making her uncomfortable. Naruto was trying to think of a way to get her out of their hands without them harming her but the only thing he could think of was to come up with a distraction of some kind.

"NO! I won't let you take my mother not now, not ever!"

_'Jackpot!!'_

"Kid your really starting to piss us off."

Inari began to run towards both men wielding only his fists in a blind charge. Both men had knocked out Tsunami due to her screaming in protest to Inari for him to stop. Both men had drawn their swords as Inari began to draw closer and closer until both men had slashed him in half with perfect synchronization. Both men sheathed the swords at the same time with similar smirks on their faces when suddenly the boy's tiny body turned into nothing but pieces of cut log.

"What the hell just happened?!"

"You got logged mother fuckers!"

Both men turned to see a spiky blonde head followed by a flash of steel before a kattana skewered both of them through their temples, thus turning them into a thug kabob. Naruto quickly slid his blade out of the men's skulls and watched them slump to the ground, oozing blood from their wounds. He flicked his kattana in order to get the mixture of blood and brain off it then turned his attention to Inari and Tasunami.

"Thanks for your help kid, If it wasn't for that distraction of yours then I probably wouldn't of gotten your mother away from those dirt bags!"

"R-Really?! I helped you save my mother?"

"Damn straight you did! I knew you would come through eventually,just needed the proper motivation thats all! Now if you excuse me I believe I may be needed at the bridge."

Naruto began running towards the bridge leaving Inari and his mother behind. Inari stared at the dwindling figure and began to form a plan in his head.

"Its time to show Gato that he won't get away with this anymore. Its time to fight back!"

* * *

(Team 7)

Kakashi could only watch as Sasuke tried to deflect all of the incoming senbon with one he pulled from his shoulder but there were always a few that managed to hit him in a non-fatal area. Sasuke was breathing heavily as his body was constantly moving and losing a lot of blood at the same time but he was still trying to formulate a plan in order for him to escape though knew it didn't seem likely. An image of Haku raised another needle and aimed at Sasuke.

"I'm going to end this little game of ours and kill you this time, there's nothing anyone can do to save you now."

Just as Haku was ready to throw his senbon a small tremor went through the ground causing the earth to shake for a moment.

"What the..what was that?!"

It suddenly felt like an earthquake was happening and everyone was trying their best to stay balanced. The fallen senbon began to rattle violently on the ground when Sasuke turned to see the cause of the problem. A giant saw blade was coming out from beneath the ground and traveling towards the dome at an extremely high speed. The blade suddenly dipped below the ground when it hit the bridge but the shaking kept coming and grew more violent until a figure suddenly burst out of the ground in front of Sasuke and continued its way as it rose towards Haku.

"**Ninpo: Gyou Ken Shou**" (Ninja art: Seek and Destroy)

Haku pulled his head back into the mirror but the spike that the sword had for a tip scratched his mask just before he was totally submerged into the mirror. There figure fell down to earth and there stood one Uzumaki Naruto with his personal foxy grin plastered on his face.

"Never fear! Naruto is here!"

Everyone stared in disbelief that the blond child had literally popped out of the ground into a trap...out of all the places he could of popped out of...into a trap. Sasuke couldn't believe it and was going to tell Naruto exactly how he felt about it.

"Are you stupid or something?!"

"Oh thats really nice especially since I'm trying to save your ass!"

"By almost beheading me and popping right into a trap?!"

"Oops"

Haku stared at both children with concern in his eyes. He didn't want to kill anyone and he never wanted to but for the sake of Zabuza's dream, he was willing to do anything. He aimed at the young blond child and let loose a volley of senbon at the boy, hitting him in the back.

"AAUGG! What the fuck?! Where is he?!"

"I don't know...Its almost as if he can attack from all angles at once!"

Naruto reached for his blade but notice that the area was too small for him to swing it without killing either him or Sasuke. He lifted his blade then implanted it into the ground and grabbed one of the senbon scattered on the ground. Kakashi had enough of doing nothing and decided to do something about this fight. He ran straight towards the dome to only see Zabuza disappear from sight, Kakashi then changed his course towards Tazuna and intercepted Zabuza with his kunai.

"Well I see your finally ready to fight me."

"I didn't want to seem too desperate."

Kakashi grabbed another kunai as Zabuza charged at him and managed to block an incoming slash to the midsection. Kakashi then jabbed Zabuza in the side who tried to kick him in the head but missed as Kakashi grabbed his leg and pushed upwards causing Zabuza to flip backwards. Zabuza landed on his feet and swung at Kakashi yet again for him to duck it but when he did he received an uppercut to the jaw but managed to slash Zabuza's leg warmer leaving a shallow cut on his leg. Zabuza kicked Kakashi with the same leg to which Kakashi returned it with a sidekick to his stomach, pushing both men back.

"I must say I haven't had this much fun in a long time!"

"Well I'm glad one of us is having a good time."

* * *

(Dome)

"Fuck!"

Naruto and Sasuke were fending off a countless amount of senbon that seemed to rain down upon them in the thousands but no matter how many they blocked some had always hit them. Sasuke was trying to think of a plan but it was proving to be difficult. Naruto was becoming pissed as he found that the man seemed invincible when he was in the mirrors.

"Hey teme can you think a little faster I would really appreciate it!!"

"I don't see you trying to coming up with anything yourself!"

"Wait I got it!! A plan so smart that my head would explode if I even began to know what I was talking about."

"DOBE THIS ISN'T THE TIME FOR JOKES!!"

"He's right you know."

You shut up. You think of something."

Sasuke continued to think of something while defending at the same time. Naruto also continued to defend himself and awaited Sasuke's plan of action, the only reason why he wasn't trying to think of a plan was because he couldn't, just as Kisame, he too was a doer, not a thinker. Haku continued his frenzy on the two boys and was just hoping that he could get this over with as soon as possible. Both Sasuke and Naruto fell down on the ground panting allowing Haku a momentary cease-fire.

"Sasuke...have you...thought of something...yet?"

"I..think so...listen...closely."

Naruto listened closely to Sasuke as he told him the plan and he had to admit...it was a good plan. Sasuke stood in a defensive stance in the middle of the dome while Naruto created a cross-like seal with his hands. Haku tilted his head slightly wondering what they were planning on doing next.

"**Kage Bushin no jutsu**" (Shadow clone Technique)

Dozens of clones suddenly poof into existence and charged towards every single mirror. Almost immediately they were destroyed by another volley of needles which struck both ninja. Naruto turned to Sasuke who only shook his head, so he created another batch of clones to repeat the process over. Sasuke watched the clones as best as he could, trying to determine which mirror Haku was hiding in. He watched Naruto create another set of clones after pulling a few needles out of his arm and tried to figure out where he was hiding.

Sasuke continued to dodge and find at the same time(which was more difficult than you think) when he kicked up a small puddle and saw the water move in mid air. He suddenly got another idea and kicked the whole puddle in the air observing it very closely.

_'I can see him! The movement in the water...its like hes suddenly slowing down for some reason.'_

Naruto was covered with his own blood and needles which stuck out of his body but continued forward with the plan. He sent another wave of clones only for the same thing to happen again, he turned to Sasuke and saw him nod in his direction telling him that he just needed to create one more wave of clones. Sasuke looked into his reflection on a puddle of water and saw that his eyes had turned red with one black camma in each eye.

_'The Sharingan! I finally unlocked it!'_

Sasuke observed the mirrors closely to see Haku emerging out of one of them. He quickly performed a few hand signs and blew a fireball at him only to clip his robe.

_'He managed to hit me! Thats never happened before...I must finish this now.'_

Haku began to throw as many senbon as he could and as fast as he could. Both Naruto and Sasuke couldn't keep up with the storm of needles and fell to their knees panting, waiting for the frenzy to subside. Naruto could barely stand up let alone defend himself. He looked into the mirror in front of him and saw that it was the only one with an image of Haku.

"I truly am sorry about this but for the sake of Zabuza-sama's dream I must kill you...please forgive me."

Haku raised his arm and Naruto shut his eyes waiting for the inevitable...but it never came! Instead of Naruto being struck, Sasuke had jumped in front of the needles then fell to the ground. Naruto crawled over to his fallen comrade with utter disbelief.

"Why?!"

"I don't know why...I hated you...still do but...my body just moved on its own...Naruto I'm sorry...I shouldn't of asked you...about your sensei...I was just angry...you make it look so easy but I...know it isn't."

Naruto continued to listen to his comrades final words and still couldn't believe what he had done for him.

"My only regret is...I never got to kill him...my brother got away with it...I still have to fight him..."

Sasuke suddenly became limp and cold on the ground with Naruto still hanging over him. Haku listened to the whole thing and couldn't help to feel guilty.

"Is this the first time you watched a comrade fall in battle? I'm sorry but I warned him that I would have to kill him if he stood in the way of Zabuza-sama's dream and I would gladly die for Zabuza-sama to achieve his dream."

Haku continued to lecture Naruto but he hadn't heard a thing of it. Instead all he could hear were the last words that Sasuke had spoken to him and he suddenly felt something he never felt before rising in the pit of his stomach. It felt as though something had been sleeping inside of him his entire life but now it was awake and wanted to get out. He could feel his body burning like it was on fire. A sudden wave filled his entire being with hate,rage,and malcontent for the man.

_**'Yeeessss...Realese me Naruto-kun and I promise you that all this power and more will be yours!'**_

Haku had stopped his one-sided conversation with the boy as he saw steam rising from his body. His back was facing him but he saw that his hair had a more feral-look to it now, kinda like the raised hackles on a wild animal. His posture had changed as it now looked like he was on all-fours just like a wild animal that was ready to pounce on its unsuspecting prey. Haku raised his arm in self-defense becoming nervous when the boy stood up slowly from his spot.

"**You killed Sasuke...you killed one of my comrades all in the name of Zabuza's dream?!"**

His voice had become twisted and demonic but still sounded like his own. The only way Haku could explain it was as if two people were speaking at the exact same time in perfect harmony. Haku stood stock still afraid to even move an inch without invoking his wrath. The boy slowly turned to face Haku who was completely shocked by what he saw.

The boy's eyes were blood red with a black slitted iris and he seemed too radiate the very essence of hate and fury deep within his gaze. The whisker-like birthmarks that he bore on his face had become darker and more pronounced then before. His canines had grown in length that they jutted past his lower lip ever so slightly. Finally his fingernails had grown to what could only be explained as claws and the same could be seen with his toenails.

"**What about my comrade? He had a dream too but now its gone because of YOU! I don't give a fuck about Zabuza and his dream...because now I'm going to Fucking Kill You!"**

A cloud of crimson chakra surrounded the boy which lashed out at anything in its reach. Some of the chakra dug itself into the concrete shaping seals into the bridge in multiple circle around the boy. Suddenly the Chakra rose itself into the air shaping itself into the head of a fox which let out a bestial roar then dove on to Naruto's blade causing the seal to glow and transform into the one on his stomach.

Haku quickly resolved himself and let his image appear on all of the mirrors once more. He charged at the boy with every belief he wouldn't be caught due to his speed, he flew straight towards his chest with a senbon ready in his hand. He had just about reached him while it seemed that the boy wasn't even aware of his presence just yet when he suddenly disappeared from sight but before Haku could even raise an eyebrow he felt a hand grab the back of his skull then smashed his face to the ground causing a small crater to form on the impact site. With the hand still on the back of his head another hand gripped his leg then lifted him in the air which he then felt himself starting to spin in a complete circle several times at G-force speed and let go, smashing into one of his mirrors almost completely shattering it.

He lifted his body to see the boy running straight towards him with fury written all over his face. Naruto grabbed his arm and pulled him forcing him to stand up right, pulled back his fist and let loose sending Haku flying through the air completely destroying one of his mirrors. Naruto turned his attention to his blade and saw that the chakra had completely transformed his sword, causing a evil smile to appear on his face.

* * *

(The Bridge)

The fight between Kakashi and Zabuza was good as finished, Zabuza was pinned by several ninken and was about to witness one of Kakashi's original jutsu when both Jonin felt a malevonet chakra appear out of nowhere.

"Kakashi! Is this one of your tricks?!"

_'Zabuza you have no idea!'_

Kakashi quickly looked towards the dome where Sasuke and Naruto were fighting only to see what looked like a giant rotating fireball that was barely contained within its confines. Kakashi was proven right when the red chakra burst, completely obliterating the dome. Kakashi dodged a white hot metal object that screamed by his face and the ninken that held Zabuza had let go of their 'chew toy' cringing,whining,and with their tails in between their legs allowing Kakashi to dismiss them. Kakashi stared in horror at what he saw. There laid Sasuke on the floor not moving and there Stood Naruto crouching with his mouth slightly open and staring out with a pair of demonic red eyes but that not what scared Kakashi the most.

Naruto had in his hands a 7ft blade but none like Kakashi had ever laid eyes on. It was covered in a mass of pink flesh that pulsated like it had a heartbeat, on its side it had 7 fang-like appendages which were yellow with age and cavities were present in them. Each one of the fangs were 2ft in length and at the tip was another fang which was sparkling white and curved upwards slightly, with a blue vein running from the hilt all the way to the tip fang. Kakashi knew that he had to end this as soon as possible and began to go through a sequence of signs. A ball of crackling lightning formed in his hand and he thrust forward towards Zabuza who was still a little woozy from all the blood he lost from the ninken.

"**Raikari**" (Lightning Blade)

Kakashi pierced the chest of a man but not the intended one. Haku had thrown himself in front of Zabuza and had taken the blow. Kakashi's eyes widened and Zabuza was once again clear-headed.

"For...you...Zabuza...sama."

Kakashi pulled his hand out of the boys chest letting the body fall to the ground. Zabuza stared at the body with a neutral look on his face for a while when a small chuckle escaped from his lips.

"Hahaha...good work Haku! Thats exactly what I wanted to hear! You truly are the greatest weapon I have ever created!"

"**You Son Of A Bitch!"**

Zabuza quickly turned around only to be hit by an incoming fist right in the face. Zabuza flew back a few feet but quickly got up on his feet and raised his blade to block a powerful slash that almost knocked the blade out of his hands. He walked backwards barely able to keep up with the boy's new found speed. Neither of them noticed Sakura running past them towards Sasuke who began to stir from his supposed 'death'.

"Sasuke-kun your alive!"

Sasuke pushed himself on his elbows and rubbed his head to clear away the grogginess. He stared up at Sakura with his eyes squinted like he just woke up from a really deep sleep.

"Sakura?...Wheres Naruto?"

Sakura stared at him with fear in her eyes and pointed out further towards the bridge. Sasuke saw Naruto and couldn't believe it! There was Naruto fighting Zabuza again but it was different this time, Naruto was attacking Zabuza in a totally different style then before instead of it being fast,precise,and powerful swings he was now attacking at him like some wild animal bearing its fangs and lashing out. His blade was different now instead of a 7ft saw blade with numerous metal teeth and a spike tip, it was now a pulsating sac of pale flesh that looked like it was wrapped around a 7ft stick with 7 fangs protruding out of the flesh which were yellowed and riddled with cavities and one white fang that was curved upwards at the tip of the blade.

"Sakura what happened to him?!"

"I don't know...he came out like that once the dome exploded!"

"**You Bastard! He cared for you."**

"Haku was a tool and nothing more thats the way of the shinobi!"

Naruto sprung at Zabuza swinging his blade at him, knocking his blade from Zabuza's hands and jabbed his hilt into Zabuza's stomach causing him to double over in pain. As Zabuza fell on his knees he felt a stabbing pain shoot in between his clavicle bone and saw that Naruto had pierced Zabuza's shoulder with one of the fangs on his blade which he then jumped over Zabuza bringing his blade up and over his kneeling form which twisted Zabuza's arm 180 degree's and then Naruto kicked him square in the back,tearing his arm off completely. Zabuza screamed in pain but it didn't end there, Naruto turned his blade to the side and swung stabbing him in the shoulder straight through his arm bone which he ran around him in a half circle like when someone uses a crowbar to open a crate at its side until his bone finally broke out of his skin to which Naruto repeated the same process of kicking him right in the chest, tearing off his other arm.

"**He died for you and this is how you repay him?! By saying that he was nothing to you!"**

"S-Shut up!"

Naruto stopped his onssualt on the fallen shinobi and witnessed tears running down his face.

"Your words cut me boy...deeper than anything you or any other person could do to me. Yes I too loved Haku like he was my own son and ashamed that I couldn't give him a better life. He was always a pure spirit and now he is at a better place where I I will definitely never see him again."

Everyone listened to Zabuza's tale with sympathy for the man but the moment was ruined when the sound of laughter could be heard across the bridge. A small man that was in a cast could be seen at the end of the bridge with a small army behind him.

"So you couldn't even kill a old man or a bunch of kids? Look at you you've been turned into an armless freak!"

The men behind the man laughed as though he had said the most hilarious thing ever heard while Zabuza growled in anger at the rat-man. The man turned his attention to the still body of Haku.

"Well it looks as though someone's already helped me with getting that little bastard back!"

"**Hey Zabuza."**

Zabuza turned to Naruto who had an evil smirk on his face.

"**I'll make you a trade. You get to kill the rat bastard if I can have the rest...what do ya say?"**

Zabuza chuckled to himself and managed to get up on his feet without his arms which he then unwrapped the bindings around his mouth revealing a set of sharp teeth.

"Kid, I like the way you think!"

Naruto reached into his pouch and tossed it to Zabuza who caught it in his mouth. Zabuza raced towards Gato who ran towards the back of the group. All the men tried to attack Zabuza but even in his crippled state he was still to much for them to handel. They had managed to stab him a few times in the back but even that wasn't enough to stop him. He finally managed to catch up with Gato and slit his throat and pushed him off the bridge which he then fell to the ground. The army was stunned at what happened but soon got over it and decided to raid the village only to stop when they were faced by the villagers themselves, all ready to fight them. In a frantic scramble everyone turned to run only to face a smiling red-eyed Naruto.

"**Where do you think your going? I made a deal and I intend to collect!"**

Naruto charged at the men with a battle-cry and began to hack and slash every single one of them. Everyone of the men fell at his blade as he continued to slaughter all of them and they never stood a chance. After several minutes only one man was left begging for his life as Naruto came closer and closer to him and somehow he didn't get a bit of blood on his clothes.

"P-Please! Have mercy!"

"**How many people asked you for mercy before you killed them for no reason? How many women asked for mercy? Now tell me, how many did you show mercy to?"**

"N-NO STAY BACK YOU FREAK!"

"**Thats what I thought."**

Naruto pulled back his blade and stabbed him in the sternum with the tip fang causing him to scream in pain. The man began to shrivel up as though he was aging at an extreme rate until his skin was sucked through the fang letting a skeleton fall to the ground. He laid the tip fang on the ground in a pool of blood which began to suck up all the blood from the fallen men causing the blue vein on it to turned crimson and the pale flesh began to gain some color. A red haze covered the sword bringing in the flesh and bones like a magnet. As soon as they reached the red haze, the bone began to grind itself down into a fine powder and started to fill the cavity holes in the fangs. The flesh was burned by the haze into ash which collected itself onto the fangs and started to whiten them. Luckily the mist was thick enough so no-one saw the massacre and the last rennets of it was gone forever.

Naruto began to feel woozy as his nails returned back to normal as everything eles did and the red haze around the sword had disappeared along with the flesh and fangs that surrounded it moments before, his sword was back to normal all except the seal which stayed the same. He turned to see the body of Zabuza and walked forward and lifted him, dragging him while he was on his shoulder. He had reached everyone else and laid Zabuza next to Haku on the ground.

"I'm sorry Haku...I guess I won't be seeing you anymore...not where I'm going."

As Zabuza laid dying it began to snow to everyone surprise and Team 7 saw Naruto bowing his head in respect while saying a small prayer.

* * *

(The Next Day)

The bridge was finally done and everyone in town had come to say their good-byes to all of them. Inari was jumping up and down in excitement about how Gato would no longer plague their lives and in respect, both Haku and Zabuza were buried next to each other on the hill over looking the village.

"Thank you all so much we'll never forget you!"

Team 7 simply waved good bye and headed back home.

"Wait we need to name the bridge!"

"Your right! Now let see...I got it! A name that inspires courage in all our hearts, we will name this bridge in honor of one of our greatest hero's, one who gave us hope when there was none to be found. We will call it 'The Great Naruto Bridge'!"

The whole crowd burst in cheer over the name of their new bridge and agreed that no matter what lies ahead they would never forget what that boy had taught them all.

* * *

(Later That Night)

It was pitch black where the only light came from the full moon. A hilltop with two graves was the only thing present at the moment. A tall,dark figure approached the grave sites and spoke a small prayer for both of them. The figure stared at one of the graves in silence for awhile until the figure began to chuckle lightly to himself.

"I told you one day that mouth of yours was gonna get you in trouble and I would be there to see it! I always knew that you would say the wrong thing to the wrong person sooner or later. Ironic that the Brat was that person!"

* * *

(Authors note)

PHEW! I'm finally done with this chapter..what a relief! Well the votes are in and it 5 for no pre-quel and 6 for a pre-quel so I'll get started on it when I get to it but don't worry I got the whole story in my head just need to write it. For Naruto's summon I've been getting the same answer and let me just tell you it's not a shark, ok? As for Naruto's sword it turned back to normal and its supposed to be like the Kyuubi's fangs and the flesh is the gums and no it does not make him invincible. The reson only 7 fangs is because its 7ft long it can't fit any more. This is the longest chapter so far! Over 8000 words of fictiony goodness, so enjoy.

As some of you might of noticed my grammer sucks so I'm looking for a Beta-reader who is good with grammer and I would really appreciate it.

Please review my Lord and Master commands it!!

"In Tobi We Trust"


	11. Let the Chunin Exams Begin

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did then Tayuya, Jiraiya and Yugito would still be alive and Kyuubi would be female. I do own the story plot, original jutsu and oc's.

Chapter 11

Let the Chunin Exams Begin

"Well Kakashi if I didn't know better, I would think you were trying to pull one over me."

Kakashi was speaking with the Hokage in his office about the report he had written about the mission he and his team finished just a day ago. The wrinkled man awaited for Kakashi to reply who just took a step back with his hands up in mock surrender.

"I assure you Hokage-sama I'm not trying to trick you. Thats what really happened, honest."

The old man raised an eyebrow on his face, showing much skepticism in his face. After a few moments he let out a sigh and placed his favorite pipe in his mouth. Kakashi had eased himself back into his normal posture and awaited to see if that was all. The Hokage read over the report one more time, just skimming through it to see if there was anything else that he might of missed and then addressed Kakashi.

"Well I'm glad that everyone made it back without any major injuries, this is definitely the most interesting C-mission report I have ever had to read in my many years as Hokage."

"Yes well...is there anything else you need from me Hokage-sama?"

"Actually the Chunin exams are coming up and all Jonin sensei's are to report back here in 2 hours. Just thought I should tell you while your here."

Kakashi was slightly tacken back when the Hokage told him that the Chunin exams were coming up and that he wanted him to report back in a few hours with the other Jonin. He bowed his head to the Hokage and exited from his office in order to meet his team.

* * *

(Team 7)

Naruto,Sasuke,and Sakura awaited for Kakashi on a small bridge just near the training grounds. They had just come back yesterday and already Kakashi wanted to increase their training regiment to the next level. Sasuke was leaning against the railing and was just spacing out thinking about nothing in particular. Sakura was leaning over the railing watching the current of the stream take away the fallen petals from the trees and observing the fish swim around without a care in the world. Naruto was hanging from a large wooden sign that was at the other end of the bridge, currently doing chin-ups to pass the time.

"Yo"

Kakashi had appeared in a puff of smoke on top of the wooden sign and also on Naruto's fingers.

"SON OF A-Get off me!"

"Whoops"

Kakashi jumped off the sign, landing on the bridge and Naruto let go then started to nurse his already swollen fingers. Kakashi rubbed the back of his head as Naruto gave him an evil glare.

"Sorry about that. Anyway I wanted to tell you all that I have to go to a meeting with the other Jonin sensei's about the upcoming Chunin exams so we won't be training like I planned."

"The Chunin exams? Why would you have to meet about that? Its not like we're going to be in it."

"Actually Sakura, you are."

"NANI?!"

"Thats right, I'm going to nominate you all to be in the Chunin exams."

"Sweet! This will be like a walk in the park for us!"

"Not so fast Skippy. Just because I'm nominating you that doesn't mean your guaranteed to pass, as a matter of fact...its most likely you'll all fail."

"Well then why the hell would you nominate us?!"

"Because there is still a chance that at least one of you will become a Chunin and I wanna see who is the best out of the three of you."

_'Wants to see who's the best?...That has got to be the most obvious trick I've ever heard!'_

_**'CHA!! ONLY A COMPLETE RETARD WOULD FALL FOR THAT!'**_

"I'm gonna become Chunin first!"

"No way Dobe I am."

"Please! I'm way stronger than you are so its obvious I'm gonna win."

"I'm surprised that you passed the graduation exams, let alone become a Genin."

"Everyone knows that I can kick your ass any day of the week!"

"And how many of those people don't live in your head?"

_'Why am I not surprised?'_

"Well I gotta go somewhere before the meeting so I'll see you all tomorrow, Ja ne!"

Kakashi disappeared in a sudden puff of smoke leaving his team behind to do what they wanted for the rest of the day. Sasuke walked away from the rest of his comrades, leaving Naruto and Sakura to themselves.

* * *

(Konoha)

Both Naruto and Sakura started down an alleyway wondering about the upcoming exams and how challenging it was going to be when Naruto felt the presence of someone else following them. He looked over his shoulder to find a 1ft tall brick wall laying in the middle of the alley.

"Get out of the box now Konohamaru or I'll kick your ass all the way to the academy."

The box began to glow then exploded in front of Naruto. A cloud of dust began to settle and the sounds of coughing fits could be heard. There on all fours was Konohamaru without his helmet but instead a strip of black fabric tied around his forehead and behind him was a red-headed girl with the same kind of fabric and a boy with a runny nose.

"I see your skills are good as ever Boss but how did you know it was me?"

"Because no one else is stupid enough to think that disguise would have worked. Who are they and why do you all have pieces of black fabric tied to your heads?"

"I'm Moegi! The sexiest kunoichi in kindergarten!"

"I'm Udon, I like algebra and science."

"And I'm Konohamaru, Konoha's number 1 ninja!"

"And together we are 'The Konohamaru Corps.' so what do you think Boss?"

"...Do you realize how badly I wish to kill you all right now?"

All three of the little children gazed in horror as Naruto began to close in on them. They all ran down the alley as Naruto continued to chase them. Konohamaru was in lead and didn't pay attention to where he was going until he collided with another living person.

Konohamaru gazed up to see he had ran into a ninja with purple face paint and a black outfit with a cat-eared hood. He reached down and grabbed Konohamaru by the front of his shirt, easily lifting him to eye-level.

"You should watch where your going punk."

"Let me go!"

"Why?"

"Kankuro stop it, you know that he'll be here at any minute and if he catches you fighting-"

"All the more reason to do this quickly."

A blond haired girl with her hair tied in 4 pigtails look at her teammate with a worried expression and quickly looked around to see if anyone was watching them. Konohamaru continued to struggle against his assalent who just laughed as he watched.

"Hey jack-ass! Why don't you pick on someone your own size?"

Kankuro turned his attention to the new comer who had insulted him. He saw a spiky haired blond child with a orange coat and damaged chain-link shirt who was glaring at him. As Kankuro studied the boy's face he happened to look at his eyes and saw something that only one other person he knew of possessed, he froze with fear on the inside. Putting on a smirk so that his fear wouldn't show, he slowly put Konohamaru down on the ground then stared at Naruto with the same cocky smirk on his face.

"Well I am in the mood to play around for a bit, so if you know anyone who could give me somewhat of a challenge I would greatly appreciate it."

"I'll give you all the challenge you need, no-one attacks my student and gets away with it!"

"You? I thought you said I should fight people my own size not someone who's barely taller then their own student!"

Naruto bared his teeth at the ninja, showing that he had struck a nerve. He hated when people would comment on his size and he let nobody get away with it without punishment. One time when he was 7 1/2 he tried to take Samehada to train but Kisame caught him before he could even grab the hilt and told him that he was to much of a shrimp use it properly. Naruto became enraged when called a shrimp and before Kisame knew it Naruto had kicked him in the groin rather hard. Though he paid for it later on, he had sent the message to his sensei loud and clear.

Naruto had taken a step forward towards the painted ninja who grabbed the wrapped bundel he carried on his back. Just as Naruto was ready to spring forward, a rock hit him on the head. Everyone looked up to see Sasuke sitting in a tree tossing a pebble in the air.

"Dobe cut it out already, we don't want to make a scene."

"Up yours teme! I was doing just fine before you showed up."

"I doubt it."

"Hey who are you?!"

I'm Uchiha Sasuke."

He then crushed the stone in his hands, reducing it to dust.

"Well then I guess I'm gonna have to teach a lesson to both of you!"

"Kankuro, thats enough."

Hanging upside down from the branch next to Sasuke was a red headed boy with a giant gourd on his back. He had dark rings around his aquamarine eyes and what appeared to be a red mark on his forehead that was Kanji for 'Love'. Kankuro stared in absolute horror as the red head stared back showing absolutely no emotion what so ever.

"G-Gaara! I wasn't...I mean that I...They started it and I-"

"Enough. I don't care about who started what but for you to fight while visiting another country? That just shows how much of a disgrace you are to our village."

The boy had spoken with no emotion what so ever during his lecture that it just seemed that he was either bored out of his mind or possible robotic. The boy reappeared in front of the blond haired girl which startteled her enough to make her jump.

"And why did you not stop him Temari?"

"I-I tried to Gaara but he wouldn't listen!"

"That is no excuse."

He turned his attention to the group with a stoic expression on his face.

"Please excuse my teammates for their stupidity and any trouble they caused you."

Everyone just stared at the newcomer with curiosity while he just stared back with absolutely no emotion. His teammates stared at him with a mixture of fear and curiosity, trying to figure out what he was going to do next. The boy just blinked and turned around to walk away, surprising both his teammates who held the exact same shocked expression then quickly followed after him. When they were about to exit out of the alleyway Sasuke had stepped forward with a question.

"Wait, who are you guys?"

All three of the strangers turned back to face Sasuke. Two of them gave him a rather annoyed look and only one had a indifferent expression. The one with face paint was the first to speak.

"And why should we tell you?"

"Well you were rude to us so I think you at least owe us your names."

The face painted ninja looked as though he was about to say something very rude to Sasuke until he caught the red head staring at him which immediately caused him to reconsider what he was about to say.

"Fine if you must know. I'm Kankuro."

"And I'm Temari."

"Sabaku no Gaara."

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke."

"And I'm-"

"I don't care."

Before Naruto could retaliate back with a smart-ass comment all three had exited from the alley, leaving him with his mouth hanging wide open. Both Moegi and Sakura were busy fawning over Sasuke going on about how cool he acted and Udon was in awe as he said out loud to no one in particular about how awesome Sasuke was, which infuriated both Naruto and Konohamaru.

"That Sasuke is so cool."

"No he isn't! The Boss could totally kick ass!"

"Damn straight."

"I doubt it. I bet all those things Konohamaru said about you are lies."

Konohamaru was about to yell at Udon to take everything he just said about Naruto back but he was beaten to the punch. Naruto grabbed Udon by the collar of his shirt and lifted him to eye level.

"Why you little snot-nosed runt! You want to see what I can do? Then meet me in 1 hour at the training grounds and prepare to be amazed."

Udon nodded in fear and Naruto dropped him on his ass. He quickly scrambled to his feet and all three of the Konohamaru Corps ran away from Naruto all of which couldn't wait to see what he was going to show them. Sakura shook her head at Naruto with a tired expression and Naruto simply waved goodbye telling her he needed to go into town for something.

* * *

(Kakashi)

Kakashi was again in the Hokage's office but this time with all the other Jonin sensei's and several other Chunin. All of the Jonin were slightly confused about what was going on and awaited for the Hokage's answer.

"I know you all must be wondering why I have called this meeting. Well I'm sure you must of noticed all of the foreign ninja around Konoha, so I am happy to tell you that the Chunin exams are going to be held here in 1 week."

A murmur was heard through out the room as all the occupants were excited about the up coming exams and to watch all the promising young genins at work.

"Now I would like all of the Jonin sensei's who would like to nominate their teams for the exams to step forward."

Four of the Jonin took a step forward and began to nominate their teams.

"I, Sarutobi Asuma, nominate team 10 for the Chunin exams."

"I, Yuuhi Kurenai, nominate team 8 for the Chunin exams."

"I, the handsome Maito Gai, nominate team 11 for the Chunin exams!"

"I, Hatake Kakashi, nominate team 7 for the Chunin exams."

"Ah, Kakashi! So it is true that you finally have a team of your own! They must be-"

_'I wonder...did I leave my stove on? I'm pretty sure I turned it off. I know I turned the knob but I'm not sure if I heard that little clicky noise. I think it did but I don't wanna come home to find the place on fire like last time.'_

"-Most youthful student with true power! So what do you say?"

"Hm?...Sorry did you say something?"

"Curse you my Eternal rival and your coolness!"

"Alright well it seems that all of the rookie teams are going to be in the Chunin exams...this is going to be interesting."

As the meeting was called to a end, everyone left except for Kakashi who had to ask the Hokage a question he meant to ask before.

"Hokage-sama I was won-"

"No need to ask Kakashi. I've already got it covered so there's no need to worry about anything."

Kakashi just stood there for a moment slightly confused but trusted the Hokage and left without a word.

* * *

(Konoha)

Naruto was walking down the streets of Konoha while ignoring the dirty looks that were being thrown at him by the villagers. He stared at each store until he found the one he was looking for. He entered a weapon store and examined the racks of weaponry seeing they were all high quality.

"May I help you?"

Naruto turned his attention to the counter to see a girl in a Chinese shirt and had her hair tied into two tight buns. He quickly walked up to the counter to see that she had what appeared to be some ash on her face, most likely from a furnace that was probably in the back of the store in order to make the weapons.

"I was wondering if you maybe had some armor like the one I'm wearing? Mine has a slight gash."

She looked closely at the damaged shirt with a speculating eye.

"That must have been quite something to break this. This is some of the best quality I've ever seen."

"So do you have anything like it?"

"Well we do but it isn't gonna be cheap. I could just repair this instead I mean it'll be cheaper."

"Money's of no concern besides it about time I get a new set of armor. Also I was wondering if you carried seals?"

"What kind are you looking for?"

"I'm not sure what they're called but you put a number on them and they each weight your own body weight times that number."

"Oh! I know which kind your talking about but again their not exactly cheap."

"Again money's of no concern."

The girl bent down under the counter out of sight but Naruto could hear her moving things aside and searching through boxes. She came back up with a stack of identical seals.

"These are 75,000 ryo each. So how many do you want?"

"Just 2 please."

After taking out two seals and placing the rest on the floor she took out a little bronze key that was connected to a metal chain that was hanging around her neck like a necklace and went around the counter to a wooden cabinet. She placed the key inside the lock and twisted it, swinging the doors open. Naruto caught a quick glimpse inside of the cabinet and saw several scrolls on a small rack, and beautiful silver serrated edged dagger with a complicated blue seal at its hilt. She quickly locked the cabinet again and brought back a set of chain-link armor.

"This is the best quality chain-link we have and costs 500,000 ryo."

Naruto's eyes widen as he examined the armor admiring the magnificent gleam the metal gave and the superior quality that made his shirt look like a piece of shit.

"This is beautiful! It must have taken a long time to make."

"I'm surprised you noticed the difference."

"I know what you mean. I'm sure that anyone else would have though this was exactly the same as mine but I assure you that I know quality when I see it."

Naruto reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a white trimmed scroll. He opened it on the counter then bit his thumb to swipe a tiny amount of blood across it causing a puff of smoke to appear. After the smoke cleared it revealed a frog wallet exactly like his Gama-chan except this one was about the size of his head. He snapped it open and inside was bursting with money and another scroll with a pale blue trim and the Konoha insignia.

"Oh man! I forgot about him."

He took out the correct amount of money along with the scroll and paid for his new items while leaving his old armor at the shop so that they could repair it and sell it to someone else. Before he left he also purchased a pair of black leather wrist straps so that they would cover up the tags completely when he put them on. He headed towards the middle of the village towards the Hokage's building with the scroll in his hand.

He entered the building and went straight to the directory. Inside the lobby was people bustling about in order to get their work down or to give/receive missions. Naruto went up the spiraling staircase until he was at the 3rd floor and went straight down a hallway entering the door at the end. He entered a room with a long table at the back of the room with many people seated behind it that were either writing on pieces of paper or handing money to other ninjas. On the wall above the men were giant posters with names on them in which some were crossed out and on each poster was a hidden villages mark. Naruto quietly walked up to one one the men who was currently writing something down.

"I'm here to collect a bounty."

"Please state your name, bounties name and rank."

"Uzumaki Naruto with one Rokusho Aoi, B rank missing nin of Konoha."

"Please show proof of said ninjas demise."

Naruto opened the scroll, bit his thumb, swiped it across the scroll for it to reveal the head of a green haired man with a Amegakure hitai-ate wrapped around his forehead. The man looked up from his paper to inspect the head more closely in case of forgery. Once he was finished inspecting it he opened a red Bingo book to said ninjas page.

"Time of death please."

"Um...lets see uh...I think around 2yrs and 3 months ago but I forgot about him until now. Thankfully he couldn't rot while in the scroll!"

"Indeed. Now do you have said item that this ninja stole?"

"Yes I do and might I add it is quite the piece, pity I never got to use it."

Naruto handed over what appeared to be the hilt of a sword to the man who took it and gave him 124,000 ryo for the ninjas bounty. Naruto took his bounty with a quick 'Thank you' and looked up at the clock above the doorway to see that he had only 15 minutes to get to the training grounds.

* * *

(Training Grounds)

When Naruto reached the training grounds he could see Konohamaru and his friends were waiting for him. Konohamaru greeted Naruto with an enthusiastic wave while his friends both held equal expressions of excitement. Naruto approached the three children and pulled out the two seals that he bought from the shop earlier.

"What are those Boss?"

"My new weights."

"But those are just pieces of paper!"

"True but when I put a number in the little circle they will weigh that number times my body weight."

"Really?!"

"Would I lie to you?"

Naruto took out a small cylindrical object from his pocket and screwed the cap off to reveal a paintbrush and with it he painted the number 4 on each tag. Once he screwed the cap back on, he blew on the ink to dry it faster then he wrapped one on each of his wrists and covered them with the wrist straps. Naruto then formed a Ram seal and felt a familiar pressure return except only to his arms.

"Well now that's over, what do you want to see?"

"Show them that move you taught me!"

"No! The last thing I need is for that kid to spray mucus and blood all over me...I know."

Naruto slowly raised his arms due too the new weight on them and slowly began to form some hand seal. He aimed at a nearby training post in the middle of the of the field and once he was done he took a deep breath from his nose. As his cheeks and chest puffed out he quickly turned his head 15deegrees to the right and fired.

"**Suidan no jutsu**" (Water Bullet Technique)

The sound of a cannon firing could be heard all over the training grounds as a compressed ball of water spewed out of Naruto's mouth, past the training post and knocked down a full grown tree. The three children stood in silence as the stared at the splintered remains of the tree that was now reduced to a stump. Suddenly all three of the children burst in applause.

"Wow! That was so totally awesome!"

"I told you that Boss was the best!"

"He's the greatest ninja ever!"

As Naruto left with the Konohamaru Corps trailing behind him a figure climbed out of a pile of splintered wood. The figure was a man with a mask and a Amegakure hitai-ate implanted in his hat.

_'Holy crap! That was some jutsu and he seemed to know I was here the whole time.'_

"Do you believe me now Iruka?"

"Hai Kakashi-san, He's really is ready."

"Trust me, he's been ready long before he came back to Konoha."

* * *

(One Week Later)

Team 7 was in the academy heading towards room 301 for the first part of the Chunin exams. As they climbed up several flights of stairs to only see a huge group of genin standing around a door guarded by 2 other genin.

"Please allow us to enter so we may take the exams."

"Get out of my face freak!"

The genin with a bandage across his nose pushed another genin in a green spandex suit and had a bowl-cut hair doo. As Naruto examined the 2 genin guarding the doors closely, he saw that they were using a **Henge**. Before he could tell his teammates about the 2 imposters, Sasuke began to speak out loud to everyone in the hallway.

"Nice try but do you honestly think we would be fooled by that simple Genjutsu?"

Everyone in the hallway turned to face Sasuke with either amazement or curiosity. Sasuke held a smirk while Naruto felt like whacking him upside the head.

"Go on Sakura, I bet you noticed it before any of us."

"Huh?...Oh yeah well I did noticed that this was the wrong floor."

"Great Teme! Just tell everyone about it so that way we have even more competition!"

"Dobe you probably didn't even notice that Genjutsu at all."

"Actually your right about the Genjutsu but I was too busy noticing that the genin guarding the door are actually those 2 Chunin that are always stationed at the village gates."

Everyone had turned their attentions to the genin at the door with confusion and anger. Both of them were frozen in place as they were stunned to find that the blond haired kid had not only seen through their jutsu but now they were the targets of over 100 genin. They quickly turned to each other with a nod and then ran as fast as their legs would take them, far away from the angry mob.

As they watched the two imposters run off into the distance the group of ninja began to disperse with grumbles of how much of a time waster that was and went off to find the actual room 301. Just as team 7 was about to go into search of the room they were approached by the same genin who was pushed by the fake. He had a green spandex suit on with his hiate-ate wrapped around his waist like a belt, A bowl shaped haircut, both arms wrapped in bandages and had a pair of extremely thick eyebrows.

"That was very impressive how you were able to see through their jutsu!"

"Uh...Thanks I guess."

The boy turned to Sakura with a very serious expression that it scared her a little. He suddenly took a step forward and held her hand.

"Will you please go out with me on a date!"

"NO!!"

His face suddenly fell in disappointment as Sakura backed away from him and hid behind Naruto. After a few seconds he quickly turned his attention to Sasuke.

"You are Sasuke Uchiha, are you not?"

"Who wants to know?"

"I would like to challenge you in a match of skill!"

"You came over here just to fight the Teme? Do you have no manners? I mean you just don't go up to someone and challenge them to a fight without even telling them your name!"

"Ah! Of course you are absolutely correct, please forgive me for my rude behavior. I am Rock Lee, The Beautiful Azure Beast of Konoha!"

He suddenly jumped back a step and gave a huge smile with a thumbs up to complete this 'Good Guy' pose. They all stared at Rock Lee like he had just sprouted lobsters from his ears and he just kept smiling. Sasuke was the first to recover and he stepped forward.

"Alright, we got time until the first exam so why not?"

"Yosh! Follow me downstairs and we shall see who is the better ninja!"

Lee headed down the stairs towards the academy's throwing range which was completely abandoned due to all the students having the day off because of the Chunin exams. Once they had reached their destination Lee quickly slid into his fighting stance by standing straight with one arm behind his back and the other arm bent upwards in a spear-like appearance. Sasuke charged at Lee as fast as he could while Lee stood his ground with a small smile. Sasuke threw a punch which Lee just dodged by moving his head slightly to the right and he ducked under Sasuke to deliver a kick. Sasuke saw the kick coming and raised his guard but somehow the kick seemed to go right through his defenses and hit him right in the cheek. As Sasuke raised himself from the ground he saw Lee in the same stance as before.

"Your Sharingan is formidable but it is only a tool and a tool is only as good as the one who is wielding it. You may be able to see me but that won't help if you can't keep up with me!"

Sasuke charged at him again towards Lee who still stood his ground waiting for him to come closer. Suddenly he disappeared from sight and was launched into the air with a kick to the chin by Lee.

"**Kage Buyo**" (Leaf Shadow Dance)

Lee reappeared behind Sasuke in mid air much to everyone's surprise. His wrappings came loose by themselves and left a flowing trail.

"Now its time for one of my best attacks so behold my-"

Suddenly a object whistled through the air and imbeded itself along with Lee's wrappings into the wall. Lee was jerked back onto the ground and Sasuke simply fell on his back. Upon closer inspection the mystery object turned out to be a bright red pinwheel and the sudden noise of a loud pop was heard to reveal a giant tortise with a Konoha hiate-ate tied loosely around its neck.

"**Lee! How many times has Gai told you about not using that jutsu?"**

"Ah! Please forgive me sensei!"

Sasuke got up from the ground and returned to his teammates with nothing but a bruised ego. As they continued to watch Lee getting lectured by a talking tortise Sakura turned to Naruto with a question.

"Whats the deal with the tortise? Is it possible that it could be his sensei?"

"I don't think so...I never heard of animals teaching ninjas before."

"**I present Konoha's self-proclaimed Beautiful Green Beast, Maito Gai!"**

A puff of smoke appeared on top of the tortise which cleared and everyone saw a man who looked like a giant version of Lee in a strange pose with a gigantic smile.

"Hey there! Life treating you good?"

"Gai-sensei please forgive me I didn't mean for-"

"IDIOT!"

The man threw a punch that connected with Lee's jaw, sending flying backwards and landing on the back of his head. Gai quickly ran to Lee with tears in his eyes and Lee stared up at his sensei while bowing.

"Oh Lee, My youthful student! I'm sorry that I hit you. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

The two ninja embraced each other in a bone-crushing hug with tears streaming down their faces. The background quickly changed too a sunset at a cliff by the sea with the waves crashing upon the shore. All of team 7 were petrified by this image with deeply disturbed looks present on their faces.

"I've fought rapists, murders, and deranged psychopaths. I've seen the effects of starvation, un-thinkable torture methods, and things that no sane person could think of...but that was the single most disturbing thing I've ever seen."

"Agreed."

"Ditto."

When the man realesed Lee from his arms he turned his attention to team 7. He walked up towards them and gave another huge smile that made his teeth sparkle.

"And you must be Kakashi's students. Well I'm sure he's already told you all about me by now."

"No he never told us about anyone in a green spandex suit."

"HUH?! Are you sure that he didn't mention me?"

"I'm pretty sure we would remember him talking about someone like you.

"Curse you Kakashi! Damn your cool, hip attitude that your known for my eternal rival!"

"Ok...well good luck with that...we gotta go. See ya!"

Team 7 slowly backed away from the hysterical green man and when they reached the stairs they ran up them as fast as they could towards room 301.

* * *

(Room 301)

They had managed he reached the correct door to see Kakashi standing in front of them. He looked up from his orange book to greet his team.

"Well its nice to see you all make it. Its almost time for the first exam to begin, what took you?"

"We had a run in with this guy in a green spandex suit."

"You mean Gai? Don't worry about him, he's harmless...sorta."

Kakashi stepped aside to let his students enter the room so that they could finally take the exams. Naruto slid open the door to let his teammates through. As they entered the room they saw hundreds of people cramped into the room talking amongst themselves and they were approached by team 8 and 10. While everyone was talking to each other nobody noticed Naruto tensing up until the last moment when he yelled at everyone in the room.

"ALRIGHT LISTEN UP BITCHES! I CAME HERE TO DO 2 THINGS, CHEW BUBBLEGUM AND KICK SOME ASS!AND I'M ALL OUT OF BUBBLEGUM!"

"Naruto!"

Sakura quickly put her hand over his mouth while putting him in a head-lock. Everyone in the room glared daggers at the rookie nin while Sakura tried to apologize for his behavior. A tall grey haired genin with glasses approached them with a small smile.

"Well with a statement like that your definitely going to be popular."

"Whats it to you four-eyes?"

"Hey relax, I'm on your side guys besides I got something I think you'll all like."

He reached into his back pocket to pull out a stack of blank cards and then he placed them on the floor right in front of him.

"These cards hold stats on every ninja in this room who is participating for the exams."

"Who are you and how did you get those?"

"Where are my manners? My name is Kabuto and as to how I obtained this bountiful collection? When you been in the exams as many times as I have you learn a few things about people."

"How many times have you tried to pass?"

"Lets me see...they hold the exams every 6 months so...this is my 7th time that I'm trying."

"Wow is it really that hard?"

"You have no idea. These exams are on a whole different level."

"So those cards...they have info on everyone?"

"Thats right...everyone in this room."

"Let me see Rock Lee, Sabaku no Gaara, and Uzumaki Naruto."

"You already know their names? Well thats no fun...here's Rock Lee."

He placed the card on the floor and started to spin it with his middle finger while applying chakra. A picture appeared showing Lee's face along with a hexagon with a red arrow.

"Rock Lee. He's about a year older than you but this is the first time he's taken the exams. Teammates are Hyuga Neji and Tenten, no last name given, and his sensei is Maito Gai. Has absolutely no Ninjutsu or Genjutsu skills to speak of but his Taijutsu is off the charts. 34 D-missions and 12 C-missions. Not bad."

He placed the card back into the pile and pulled out another. He repeated the same process as the first one to show a picture of a red-haired boy.

"Sabaku no Gaara. Hmm...thats strange. I don't seem to have much info on him. Only thing I have here is that his teammates are his brother and sister and that..Woah! 37 D-missions, 25C-missions and 1 A-mission all without a scratch."

Kabuto took the card and replaced it with the final one.

"And finally one Uzumaki Naruto."

When Kabuto added his chakra to the card Naruto's picture appeared. His picture showed him smiling a great big smile but not in a warm friendly way. He had a huge predatory grin on which was made even more intimidating due to his whisker marks making it look like he was some sort of carnivorous creature that just spotted a wounded animal. Also his eyes were wide open giving off the feeling like he was some insane lunatic. Everyone involuntarily felt a shiver go up their spine giving Naruto a self-gratified feeling of accomplishment.

"Pretty creepy looking. Okay Uzumaki Naruto teammates are..well he's yours so I guess you only want the stats?"

"Hai."

"Sneaky, okay his Taijutsu levels are pretty good, speed is somewhat above average, Ninjutsu is incredible high and control is alright. His Genjutsu skills are almost non-existent but these cards don't cover everything so I'm not sure what else he could do."

"Thats good enough I guess."

"Interesting tid-bit about him. Apparently he was believed to have died at the age of 6 when a small group of villagers through him into a river."

The whole group was shocked to hear that but Naruto instantly grew suspicious about Kabuto as he knew he shouldn't have known that.

"He has been spotted roaming the country side for those 6yrs and was trained by none other than-"

Naruto quickly snatched the card from Kabuto before he could finish reading it and ripped it to pieces. The group was about to yell at Naruto for doing that before the rest could be heard until a man entered the room who wore a long black leather coat and a bandanna.

"Alright everyone shut the fuck up and sit your asses down! I'm Morino Ibiki and I will be the proctor of the fist exam. I'm glad to announce that the Chunin exams have begun!"

Everyone went to their seats to find what they had to do. As Kabuto was leaving for his seat a hand gripped him tightly on his arm and jerked him back to come face-to-face with Naruto.

"I don't know where you got your information but if you tell anyone about what was on that card I will rip your tongue out so it will be the last thing you ever say, got it?!"

"S-Sure, I mean we all have things that we don't want people to know. I'm with you 100 percent on that buddy!"

Naruto gave him one last glare and let him go so that he could go to his seat. Unknown to Naruto was once he turned his back on Kabuto a small smile appeared on his face and he reached down into his pocket to pull out another blank card.

"Good thing I always keep a spare."

* * *

(Authors Note)

I must say I'm feeling pretty good about this chapter and I was surprised that some people weren't so happy about how the last one came out (I thought I did pretty well on that one). As you all probably are aware by now I'm not very good when it comes to grammar so if anyone knows or is a beta-reader that is good with grammar I would really appreciate it. I'm so excited because now I'm one chapter closer to revealing my oc which by the way I have almost perfected. I also have both Neji's and Gaara's fights planned out really well so yeah. On a side note I think I have finally found the perfect song that described Naruto's personality! Pulse of the Maggots by slipknot, just go to and read it.

Please review, my Lord and Master commands it!!

"In Tobi We Trust"


	12. A Snake in the Grass

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did then Tayuya, Jiraiya and Yugito would still be alive and Kyuubi would be female. I do own the story plot, original jutsu and oc's.

Chapter 12

A Snake in the Grass

Everyone in the room had sat themselves down as they waited for the proctor to tell them what the first exam was. The proctor was tall and dressed in a long,black-leather jacket and had a black bandanna covering the dome of his head. His face was riddled with nicks and cuts also a more noticeable a scar going down his upper-lip. He looked at the genin in the room with a sneer as he tried to see who was trash and those that actually have some talent to speak of.

"Alright you slimy piles of shit for your first test I've devised something special."

That statement immediately grabbed Naruto's attention. In his experience whenever his sensei had something special in store for him it would usually involve some grueling task of physical endurance which would leave him temporarily scarred, so naturally he was excited.

"The first test is so grueling.."

_'Yes..'_

"So mind numbingly painful.."

_'Yes!'_

"So inhumane.."

_'Yes!!'_

"Something that would drive even the most advanced of ninja to insanity."

_'Yes!!'_

"And that something is..."

_'YES!!'_

"A written test."

"FUCK!"

"Now shut up and listen to the rules for the test."

Several chunin passed out papers as the proctor set out telling everyone what the rules were. Too say that they were confused would be an understatement, all of the rules contradicted each other and if one teammate failed or was caught cheating several times then the whole team was disqualified. As Naruto read over the paper he quickly became worried.

_'Ok lets get started. 'Question 1: If ninja A is hiding in the growth of a forest and is 32m away from ninja B who throws a steel shuriken with the density of 1.2 at ninja A who also retaliates with an iron kunai with a density of 2.4. When will the shurikens from ninja C reach both of them?'...Where the fuck did he come from?! How the hell am I supposed to know the answer to that...unless...I'm not supposed to know it but find someone who does!...Fuck!'_

Once Naruto figured out the true meaning behind the test he knew that he was royally screwed. The only information gathering skills that he knew of was to beat the shit out of people and if they died, go to the next person. Though that seemed to be one of the worse things for a ninja to be taught it was actually extremely effective in the field but there was no way he would be able to do it with out being caught. As Naruto started to silently panic to himself he suddenly got the idea of trying to answer them to the best of his abilities.

_'Ok for question 1 its obvious that the answer is...High grade explosives.'_

Naruto continued to 'Answer' the questions on his test while the rest of the ninjas in the room continued to answer their tests by cheating. Sasuke had his Sharingan activated copying the movements of some other genins pencil. Sakura was able to answer the questions without a problem but was the victim of Ino's jutsu. Tenten was using wires to control a panel of mirrors attached to the ceiling of the room which reflected the answers to Lee who was wearing his hiate-ate around his forehead. Kiba was using Akamaru to peek at the other tests while Shino was using a fly.

_'Alright now I'm pretty sure that I got this wrong. Why did I put the same answer down for each question?! Calm down Uzumaki you can do this,you just need to concentrate. Gotta concentrate, gotta concentrate, gotta concentrate, gotta look at that fly...No I need to concentrate on my test! Thankfully I have plenty of time.'_

"5 minutes you miserable sacs of meat!"

_'Fuck!'_

"Excuse me but can I go to the bathroom?"

Ibiki stared at the face-painted ninja with with a sneer for a few seconds. Finally he turned to one of the chunin at the side of the room with a nod who just walked over to the ninja with a pair of handcuffs.

"Fine but you will be escorted by one of the chunins to the bathroom."

"Of course."

"And if you don't make it back for the final question you and your teammates will be disqualified. Understand?"

"100 percent."

* * *

(Kakashi)

Kakashi,Kurenai,and Asuma were sitting in the sensei's lounge where they were discussing their own teams. Kakashi was listening to Asuma as he told them about how that after every training session he would have to take his team to the Korean BBQ resturant due the persistent nagging of Chouji when Kurenai interrupted his story with a question.

"I wonder who's in charge of the first exam this time?"

Both men stared at her with a surprised look for a few moments due to her sudden question. When they finally came to Asuma was the one to answer her back.

"Well I heard that this year it's being run by Ibiki."

"You don't say? Already it seems that our students have their work cut out for them."

"Why? Is he really that bad?"

Asuma turned to Kurenai for a moment in confusion but quickly realized the problem.

"Thats right, you just became a Jonin not to long ago. Ibiki is a complete sadist. He doesn't need to perform any sort of physical torture, not his style, but instead he attacks the mind. He likes to put those he interrogates in a no-win situation then he just waits until they destroy themselves."

"And he's in charge of the first exam?!"

Kakashi was listening to their conversation and decided to add his 2-cents.

"Like I said before. It seems they already have their work cut out for them."

Kurenai turned her attention to Kakashi. Just as she was about to talk the door opened to reveal a green man.

"Ah Kakashi there you are."

"Hello Gai."

"I ran into your students not too long ago and I must say that-"

_'Did I go to Ichiraku's twice yesterday?...I don't think so but maybe I...no wait, now I remember! I went to Ichiraku's for lunch and for dinner I made some instant Ramen. I had Ramen for lunch and dinner so no wonder I thought I went there twice.'_

"-Truly fine specimens!"

"Hm?...I'm sorry did you say something?"

"Curse you Kakashi and your hip attitude!"

* * *

(Room 301)

Naruto was freaking out and trying to answer the questions at the same time. So far during the whole course of the test 14 teams had been eliminated and now he only had a minute to get at least one question right. He continued to re-read the questions over and over again but it didn't help at all. The door slid open again to reveal Kankuro still handcuffed while being lead by the chunin.

"I hope you found your trip 'Enlightening'."

Kankuro stiffened slightly for a moment or two but quickly got over it. He walked back to his seat and Naruto noticed him drop a little roll of paper at his teammates desk then sit in his own. A few seconds later Ibiki called for everyone to stop writing on their tests and to listen to the new rules for the tenth question.

As Ibiki told them what the rules were for the final question they found out that all the other questions were complete crap and if they didn't answer this question correctly then not only do they fail but they couldn't take the test again. This elicited serveral shouts of protest from many of the people in the room but surprisingly none came from Naruto. His eyes widened momentarily in realization then quickly went into a calm state.

_'So thats his game. I can't believe I didn't see it before, he's pretty good. And to think I almost fell for it.'_

As Ibiki continued to lay down the rules he gave them the option of leaving and trying again next time. Several minutes passed and one by one people raised their hands to quit but this time Naruto was completely confident in himself. Suddenly Naruto felt a little tug in the back of his mind, a kind of tingling sensation that gave him the impression of being followed or something bad was going to happen. He turned around slightly to see Sakura starting to raise her hand in the air which he realized that she was raising it for him. He knew that she must of saw him freak out during the test and wanted to save him the embarrassment. So thinking quickly he came up with a plan and started to raise his own hand.

As he raised his hand he felt several eye lay upon him in surprise. When his hand was raised as high as he could reach, it quickly came down, slamming onto his desk. Shooting up from his seat he stared straight into Ibiki's face with a confident smirk.

"If you think I'm gonna give up just because of some stupid question then you got another thing coming Scarface! I don't care if I can't take the exams every again cause I've been through worse you jackass!"

Everyone stared at him with new found confidence. Ibiki scanned the room for a few moments and once he saw that all of the hands stopped raising he decided to end the first exam.

"Well if thats everyone. Now the ten question is..."

Everyone sat on the edges of their seats awaiting for the final question. Ibiki waited a few moments just to torture them a little and finally he began to speak once more.

"You all pass."

Naruto sat back in his seat with a victorious smile while he listened to the sudden outbursts from some of the other genin. while Ibiki was explaining the relevance of the tenth question a ball smashed through the window and a banner was raised from no-where.

"Alright maggots I'm Mitarashi Anko and I'm-"

"Early."

A woman around 5'5 with purple hair that was tied into a spiky ponytail in the back stood in front of the classroom. She had a long tan over coat with a fishnet shirt, a tan mini skirt and a pair of blue ninja sandals. Ibiki was staring at her from behind the banner with an exasperated look on his face as she smiled sheepishly with her hand rubbing the back of her head causing Ibiki to sigh with frustration. She quickly turned to face the classroom with a smile only to have it replaced with a puzzled look then she started to point at a few genin, counting in her head for a few moments.

"Hey Ibiki what gives? There's 78 of these maggots left! I guess you've lost your touch."

"Or maybe they're just good."

"Nah that can't be it but don't worry when I'm through with them, more than half of them will be long gone!"

Anko turned towards the classroom once again with a sadistic smile that sent shivers down most of their spines. Naruto on the other hand never noticed this smile as he just discovered that her fishnet shirt was see-through and she wore nothing underneath it. Unfortunately Anko saw this and quickly came up with a plan to deal with him.

"Alright you Maggots I'm the proctor for the 2nd part of the exam and I want you all to report to training ground 77 in 1 hour."

Everyone got up from their seats and turned to the door. As Naruto exited the room he suddenly felt a slap on the back of his head. He turned to see who was stupid enough to hit him and saw Sasuke with a tired look on his face.

"Why are you such a idiot, Dobe?"

"Up yours Teme! Besides someone had to show that jackass he's not as scary as he thinks he is."

Sasuke only shook his head and walked away from Naruto towards the training grounds. As Sakura exited the room she immediately felt a hand lay gently on her shoulder grabbing her attention. She turned around to see Naruto smiling warmly at her then suddenly leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"Thanks for that back there. I really appreciate you wanting to save me the embarrassment."

And before Sakura could answer him back she suddenly felt him kiss her lightly on the cheek and walk off towards the training grounds. Sakura stood frozen on the spot with a slight blush and her hand raised, touching the spot of her cheek where Naruto had kissed her.

For several moments she stood stock still and thankfully for her no-one was there to see her just standing there like some idiot. Finally she got to her senses and quickly decided to join the rest of her teammates.

* * *

(Training Grounds)

A huge mob of genins huddled themselves in front of a giant forest that was cut off from the rest of the grounds by a long chain-link fence with several gates in them to allow people in. Though the group was considerably smaller than when the exams started but it there was still 26 teams left and none of them looked like they were pushovers.

There was a small wooden stand in front of the group in which Anko was standing with a pile of papers in her hand. She scanned across the group until she found Naruto and let a small smile appear on her face. Once she was ready to get her revenge on him she quickly handed the papers to the nearest genin.

"Alright you maggots before you can go through the 2nd part of the exam you need to sign these waivers."

A anxious genin in the crowd quickly blurted out a question to Anko.

"Why do we need to sign a waiver to take the next part?"

"These waivers are to make sure that in case you die than Konoha won't be blamed."

A murmur went throughout the crowd as they heard Anko tell them that they could be killed in this part of the exam. Several people didn't even care about that threat as they were already used to the idea of being killed so it didn't really faze them. As Anko watched the genin sign the waivers she decided that they weren't scared enough quite yet.

"Once your done signing the waivers your to hand them in to retrive a scroll. You will either get a heaven or an earth scroll. Once you get your scroll you are to report to your assigned gate. The point of the exam is to retrieve the other scroll from one of the other teams and not open your own scroll. Unfortunately other teams are not the only thing you have to worry about you'll also have to worry about giant animals, man-eating plants, and venomous insects. Thats why training ground 77 is also known as 'The Forest of Death!'"

Almost all the genin quickly became worried as they knew that they might not survive this test. Naruto on the other just rolled his eyes and began to talk out loud so everyone could hear him.

"Ooh so scary 'The Forest of Death'! Couldn't you think of a more original name?"

Suddenly a kunai whizzed pass Naruto who had dodged it and quickly pulled out a kunai to block one that came near his neck. All of a sudden he felt someone lick his cheek with their tongue and then grab his crotch.

"Ooh a tough guy eh? I like tough guys, their usually the first ones to go. And if I ever catch you staring at my tits again-"

Suddenly Anko's hand squeezed around his groin very tightly causing Naruto to bite back a pained groan.

"-I'll rip these right off of you."

Everyone saw and heard what was said and every single of the Konochi present had approval written all over their faces as they agreed with Anko and all of the males had subconsciously moved their hands over their own parts and had pained looks on their faces, even Gaara. Naruto still bit back a groan of pain but managed to apologize and Anko released her grip. After that Naruto fell to the ground in the fetal position while holding his jewels.

"Serves you right Naruto-baka!"

"Damn Dobe! That had to hurt huh?"

"What the fuck do you think Teme?!"

After Anko had her fun she went back to the stand to face the crowd once more. Everyone watched Anko as she continued to tell them what the 2nd part of the exam was and that they only had 5 days to get to the tower in the middle of the forest. Naruto had just gotten up from the ground and limped over to the booth to bring in his waiver. The man at the booth just gave him a pitiful look and gave him a white scroll with the symbol for 'Heaven'. Naruto limped back to his team with the scroll were Sakura snatched it from his hand and glared at him.

"I said I was sorry."

"That's not the point!"

Soon afterwards the group entered into their assigned gate and readied themselves. As the rest of the teams entered into their own gates and waited for the starting signal. Suddenly a red light went off on top of each gate along with a siren went off, unlocking every gate allowing each team to rocket out into the forest.

* * *

(Forest of Death)

After a few minutes of running through the forest when Team 7 decided to take a break to formulate a plan. The stopped in the middle of a small clearing and sat on the ground in a three man circle. As Team 7 started to try and come up with a solid strategy Naruto got up from the circle.

"Hey Dobe where do you think your going?"

"If you really got to know I need to take a leak."

Before Sasuke could snap at him, Naruto disappeared into the bushes. After several minutes both Sasuke and Sakura began to worry a little so they both decided to see what was wrong. Just as they stood up from the ground a body came flying through the bushes and slammed itself against a tree, falling on it's head with it's legs sticking up. The figure turned out to be a Amegakure ninja wearing a yellow body suit and a mouth piece. The bushes began to shake once more causing both Sasuke and Sakura to turn around with kunai in hand. Suddenly Naruto appeared from the bushes with one of his hands keeping up his pants.

"Son of a bitch tried to ambush me."

A groan could be heard coming from the ninja as he started to come out of his daze. Naruto walked over to his body to reach into his weapon pouch and pulled out a 'Earth' scroll. He walked over to his team to show them as the other ninja fell over and stood up on his feet. Suddenly he was lifted up by his shirt and slammed against the tree for the second time to see Naruto glaring at him.

"I understand that your just trying to pass the exam but to try and sneak up on someone while going to the bathroom is a bit too much."

He then tossed him to the ground and watched him scramble away into the bushes once more. Naruto turned back to his team with a bit of a smile.

"Well that was pretty easy. We already got both scrolls so now we need to get to the tower, right?"

"I guess even you can do something right once in awhile, Dobe."

"Up yours! Well anyway I think I should carry both scrolls."

Naruto turned to Sakura who already had their 'Heaven' scroll out and handed it to him. Just as he gripped it in his hand Sasuke snatched it from his hand and stuffed it in his pouch. Both Sakura and Naruto turned to Sasuke with surprise and Sasuke just grabbed the 'Earth' scroll from Naruto's other hand and stuffed it with the other scroll.

"It's better if I held onto both of the scrolls."

Naruto wanted to tell him off so badly but at the last moment he decided that it would have to wait because now they had a tower to reach. Once they climbed up the trees surrounding them and jumping branch to branch for several minutes Naruto couldn't help but wonder what the rest of the teams were doing.

* * *

(Team 8)

"It's a good thing those guys had a 'Heaven' scroll or else that would have been a complete bust."

"Indeed."

"Well I just hope they'll be ok."

"Don't worry Hinata I'm sure they'll be ok, right Shino?"

"They lost a lot of blood due to the leeches but they should be alright if they get medical attention soon."

Hinata, Kiba, and Shino were traveling throughout the forest towards the tower as they finally gotten both scrolls on the first try. Kiba and Hinata were talking to each other when Shino stopped short in front of them. Just as Kiba was about to ask him what he was doing he raised his hand for silence then laid himself on the branch with his ear to the ground. He was silent for a few moments then raised himself off the ground staring out into the trees.

"Kiba tell me if you smell anything unusual."

Kiba just did as he was told and lifted his nose into the air. After several sniffs of the air he caught a whiff of several different scents that surrounded the area. He quickly differentiated the scents from the plants and from several animals until he was left with at least six that were human.

"Yeah I smell at least 2 other teams coming...from the west."

"Hinata can you see how far away they are?"

"Hai."

Hinata faced to the west where Kiba pointed earlier and closed her eyes in concentration while forming a single sign. Suddenly her once pale blue eyes became near white with several veins forming near her sockets. She continued to stare in the same direction for a moment when she closed her eyes again and turned to her teammates with her eyes back to normal.

"There's exactly 6 of them but one of them is fighting the other three by himself."

"I say we check it out and see what the competitions like. Maybe we can take out both teams so there's less of it."

"K-Kiba maybe we should just-"

"I agree with Kiba."

Both Hinata and Kiba turned to their teammates with surprise written on their faces and Shino answered their question without even waiting for them to ask.

"The more we know about our enemies the better prepared we will be."

Without even waiting for them, Shino ran off leaving both teammates momentarily stunned but swiftly caught up. They ran for at least an hour until they came down to the ground and quietly settle themselves among the bushes of an opening.

In the middle of the opening stood three ninja's from Amegakure with the biggest and meanest of the three stepping forward. On the other side was a ninja covered with face paint wearing a black outfit with a cat-eared hood and a wrapped bundle on his back. One of his teammates was a girl around 15 with four blond pigtails, She wore a purple skirt with a matching top and had a giant iron fan strapped to her back. Finally the last member appeared to be the youngest of the three had a head of short red hair, dark rings around his eyes, and a giant gourd on his back.

"Hey short-fry! Why not just tossed your scroll over here and I might allow you to live!"

The Ame ninja began to chuckle as did his teammates as they continued to watch Gaara just standing in the middle of the field with his eyes closed. Kankuro began to chuckle causing the Ame ninjas to stop their own.

"Whats so funny?"

"The idea of you thinking that you could stand a chance against Gaara. I find that hilarious!"

The Ame ninja just growled at Kankuro and reach for the umbrellas on his back. Once he had all three umbrellas in his hands he threw them into the air which they then opened up and floated on the air currents. He jumped back a few feet and started to form a couple hand seals.

"**Ninpo: Jouro Senban**" (Ninja Art: Raining Needles)

The umbrellas began to spin faster and faster until several thousand needles shot out of them and made their way straight towards Gaara. As the needles flew through the air Gaara continued to stand in the exact same spot without moving a single muscle when all of the needles smashed themselves at Gaara, kicking up a cloud of dust.

"Woah you guys see that? That big guy just obliterated that little guy!"

Team 8 had seen the whole thing and couldn't believe how quickly it ended. Thankfully Kiba's little remark was in a whisper so they hadn't been caught. They continued to watch the fight when Kiba suddenly felt a tugging at his shirt and saw Akamaru hiding in his coat shivering in fear.

"Whats wrong Akamaru?"

"K-Kiba what's the matter with Akamaru?"

"I don't know but somethings really got him spooked."

"Thats why."

Team 8 turned their attentions back to the fight to see instead of a skewered corpse, a giant wall of sand in the shape of a gourd surrounding the red headed boy. The Ame ninja wasn't just confused by this phenomenon but also enraged. He once again formed a few hand seals allowing his still airborne umbrellas to spit out a few remaining needles towards Gaara only for them to be stopped by a small section of sand.

"The sand protects Gaara from harm and he's the only ninja that can command the sand to do whatever he wants.

"Hm..You made it rain needles. I got an idea, how about we make rain blood instead."

Suddenly the Ame ninja looked down at his feet to see he was ankle deep in sand. Gaara raised his hand in a shape similar to a claw but sideways. Several pillars of sand in the shape of hands wrapped themselves around the ninjas body tightly ceasing all of his movement.

"**Sabaku Kyu**" (Desert Coffin)

He then raised his hand up causing the sand to raise into the air as well with the ninja still inside. Once he was about 10ft into the air when Gaara clenched his hand into a fist.

"**Sabaku Soso**" (Desert Funeral)

Suddenly in the blink of an eye, the sand that imprisoned the Ame ninja imploded spewing out sand mixed with blood and guts. As the gore continued to fall from the sky the other ninja stepped back in fright and Gaara just held up one of the umbrellas that fell from the sky in order to keep himself clean. The other team put their scroll on the ground while Gaara began to speak to them.

"He died quickly without feeling any pain. The sand crushed his heart so he wouldn't."

"W-Whatever man! J-Just take the scroll and go!"

"Sorry but there isn't nearly enough blood, I'm going to have to fix that."

Once more sand covered the ground entrapping the other two ninja and quickly engulfing them in a crushing shell of sand. Just like before both shells imploded, crushing both of them. The face painted ninja step through the gore and sand to bend down and brush off the sand from the scroll.

"Just what we needed, alright lets get out of here."

As he turned to his teammates he saw Gaara holding his head while shivering. Temari rushed over to him and tried to calm him down from his blood induced fit but was simply back handed by him. Just when she was about to go back to calm him once more she felt a tightening grip around her throat. Kankuro witnessed Gaara attempting to strangle Temari with his sand and upon this Kankuro rushed forward to save his sister.

"Gaara let her go now!"

Surprisingly Gaara did as he was told allowing Temari to back away taking in several deep breaths as she attempted to re-open her air-way. Kankuro quickly grabbed Gaara by the collar and glared at him while Gaara returned his gaze with an bored expression.

"Damn it Gaara why can't you listen to us for once?! I'm your older brother and Temari is you sister so will you just do as we say?!"

Gaara just slapped away his hand like it was nothing and continued to stare at Kankuro with an expressionless face but Kankuro could see a hint of anger in his eyes.

"We may be related but I've never seen you as my older brother nor Temari as my sister. Be warned that the next time you get in my way...I will kill you both."

Gaara then turned his arm towards the very same bush that Team 8 was hiding behind causing them to tense slightly. As sand began to gather around his hand all of Team 8 had to fight the urge to run away and finally Gaara's hand closed shut into a fist then re-opened to show a cork in the middle of his palm, allowing him to seal the gourd on his back. Temari quickly became worried and tried to calm him down for the third time.

"There's no need for that Gaara. We're all on the same team we just want to look after you thats all! Right Kankuro?"

"Y-Yeah we just want you to be safe."

Gaara just stared at them with a dull face and then turned his back on them.

"I don't need your protection nor your pity. I would be worried with your own safety rather than mine."

Gaara then jumped into the trees leaving Kankuro and Temari to themselves. After giving each other a few looks of worry they reluctantly went after their brother. Team 8 slowly came out of the bushes to get a closer look at the carnage. Hinata gripped Kiba's jacket with a horrified look on her face while Kiba embraced her with disbelief at the gore that used to be ninja. Shino on the other hand crouched down to pick up some of the sand.

"Hmm..."

"H-How could anyone kill someone so...ruthlessly?"

"I don't know but there's something wrong with that kid."

"There's a problem with this sand too."

Both Kiba and Hinata turned to Shino who was just getting up from the ground letting the sand slip through his fingers. He turned to his teammates with the sun reflecting off his sunglasses.

"There's a massive amount of chakra flowing through this sand."

"Why is that a problem?"

"My insects tell me that it isn't human chakra that's why."

Kiba's eyes widened as he heard his teammate tell him that it wasn't human chakra flowing through the sand.

"Are you saying that kid isn't human?!..Well I guess that makes sense but then what is he?"

"No, that boy...Gaara is in fact human."

"But if he's human then how come there's a different chakra in his sand?"

"The only thing that I can think of to explain it was that he possess 2 different chakra sources in his body."

After Shino's explanation Kiba could only think of one thing, and that was to never be anywhere near that Gaara as long as he lived. All of team 8 walked off from the site in hopes of reaching the tower and not to encounter any of those Suna ninjas on the way there.

* * *

(Team 7)

Naruto and his teammates were running along the ground as quickly as they could. With Sasuke in the lead followed by Sakura and Naruto coming up from the rear. They had been running for at least two hours and so far they hadn't even seen any animals let alone enemy teams and they all felt like they had this exam in the bag.

Suddenly Sakura felt Naruto push her into Sasuke pushing both of them to the ground. When they both turned around to see what was going on they saw Naruto being blasted by a powerful gust of air destroying most of the trees surrounding them. Thankfully due too Naruto's actions Sasuke and Sakura were able to dodge the brunt of the attack but they were still blown away from the site. After a moment Sakura got up from the ground and looked around the damaged site to try and find her teammates. A rustling in the bushes was heard to show Sasuke coming out of them.

"Sasuke-kun what happened?"

"I don't know...where's Naruto?"

"Ugh...I'm ok."

Naruto stumbled out of the bushes with a weak smile and several cuts. Sakura had reliefe written all over her face while Sasuke was just indifferent. Naruto limped his way over to his team with the same smile on his face.

"Well that was definitely unexpected."

"It's a good thing you pushed me out of the way or else we'd all of been blown away."

"I couldn't let you get hurt, I mean your my teammates after all!"

Sasuke was still indifferent but couldn't help but to feel that something was wrong with this situation. He turned to Naruto who still had a smile on his face and that continued to unnerve him.

"Well if everyones ok than we should get to the tower."

"Ok Sasuke-kun."

"Hopefully we'll be the first ones there. Wouldn't that be awesome Sasuke?"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed suddenly and within a second he punched Naruto in the gut quickly followed by an uppercut to the chin. Naruto stumbled back in pain while Sakura was stunned by this sudden attack.

"Sasuke-kun why did you hit-"

"That's not Naruto Sakura. Since when has Naruto called me by my actual name?"

Sakura understood what Sasuke was saying and she knew that Naruto always called Sasuke Teme. Suddenly they heard a soft chuckle coming from Naruto who was staring down at the ground. The imposter Naruto slowly lifted his head to show that his eyes had become a golden color with black slits resembling that of a snake.

"Kukukuku...So you saw through my disguise that easily? Well I guess I should of paid closer attention."

His voice had become colder than his usual voice and sounded more like a hiss than anything. His body suddenly morphed to show a feminine looking man that had a Kusagakure hiate-ate and was a few inches taller than they were. He wore a beige robe with a purple rope tired around his waist in the shape of a bow.

"Who are you and where's Naruto?"

"I wouldn't worry about him, I've made sure that he will be greeted by a special friend of mine and there's no need for my name."

Both Sasuke and Sakura pulled out a kunai from their pouches in their hands. The Kusa-nin chuckled lightly and before either of them knew it, both Sakura and Sasuke were frozen in their spots riddled with fear. He casually reached behind his back to pull out two kunai.

"Kukukuku, Is there anything sweeter than seeing one's prey frozen with fear? I can practically smell your fear all the way from here."

Sasuke tried to move but continued to have trouble with even the most simplest of movements. The Kusa-nin took his aim and lazily threw the kunai at the petrified genin with a simple smirk. Surprisingly Sasuke was able to take the kunai that was in his hands and stab himself in the leg enabling him to snap out of his fear induced trance and getting himself along with Sakura out of the path of the kunai.

"Interesting, using pain to overcome fear. What a clever boy you are."

Sasuke hid himself and Sakura behind a tree in order to catch his breath. He moved his hand towards his leg and quickly pulled his kunai out from his leg. Sasuke was shaking slightly and felt as though he was about to be sick. Suddenly he felt Sakura tighten her hand around his shoulder, shaking it violently. When he turned around he saw a gigantic snake around the size of a building looming towards them. He quickly jumped out of the way with Sakura when it came down, destroying the branch they were on previously. As all of this was going on Sakura couldn't help but wonder.

_'Where's Naruto?"_

* * *

(Naruto)

About a half a mile away from Sasuke and Sakura was the impact site of where Naruto had crashed from the rushing wind. Naruto lifted himself off the ground and started to survey his surroundings. He saw several trees were knocked down and huge amounts of broken rock. As he began to dust himself off he heard a loud hiss coming from behind and when he turned there was a giant snake staring right at him.

"Oh Shi-"

The snake launched itself straight at Naruto with it's mouth wide opened and quickly snapped shut, swallowing Naruto whole. The snake began to slither throughout the forest with a satisfied look on it's serpentine face. On the inside Naruto was struggling from all of the snake slime that was covering his body and the constricting muscles that were crushing his body. After several minutes of struggling his lunch came out of his pouch and began to dissolve at an incredible rate.

"Fuck No! There is no way I'm becoming your lunch you scaly oversized worm!"

In a fit of desperation and rage, Naruto managed to got one of his arms free from the snakes tightening muscles and formed a cross like seal. On the outside the snake had managed to find itself a cozy little spot in between two trees so it could digest it's meal properly. The snake began to expand in size quite rapidly until a small ball formed near it's mid-section. The ball grew and grew until it was roughly the size of a large boulder when the snakes body could no longer take the strain and burst open, raining blood, goo, and meaty chunks from the sky. Hundreds of clones erupted from the dismembered carcass of the once great serpent and all turned into puffs of smoke except one.

"I...Fucking...Hate...**SNAKES!**"

* * *

(Team 7)

Sasuke continued to evade the snake as best as he could but it was proving to be difficult. On top of that the mystery nin seemed invincible, every punch he threw at him was either evaded or did absolutely nothing. Sasuke had managed to hit him with a surprise attack with mini bombs but that only slowed him down momentarily finally he managed to get both scrolls from Sasuke and destroy them. Sasuke quickly looked around to find where the Kusa-nin was until he heard sudden movement coming from behind him. The Kusa-nin was standing on top of the serpent's head with a sickening smile.

"It seems as though our game ends here."

The serpent opened it's mouth as wide as it could with a deafening hiss. Sasuke couldn't move as the snake came closer to him when he swore he heard a whirring noise in the the air, signifying a rather large object was traveling throughout the area extremely fast. Just as the snake was about to reach it's objective a red blur came out of nowhere and flew upwards, slicing off the snake's upper jaw right at the eyes. The serpent fell to the forest floor dead with the Kusa-nin jumping off just in time, landing on a branch. Everyone fallowed the red blur as it arched it's way back like a boomerang, slicing straight through several trees like they were nothing. The blur flew in a complete circle then straight into a raised hand, catching it like it was nothing. A figure could be seen on a branch above looking down at everyone with a pair of red eyes, a fanged grin, and a giant pulsating sword made of red flesh and glistening white fangs.

"**It looks like I made it just in time to save your ass, Teme."**

* * *

(Authors Notes)

I finally finished the chapter! I'm not going to make Orochimaru a pedofile or some sick rapist but he will be creepy.(I've seen to many fics turn crappy because of over-bashing) I know its been a while since my last chapter but I was suffering major writers and I was playing Smash Bros. And Zelda for the Wii a lot.

I read the latest chapter and I know that Tobi is Madara so stop telling me damn it! Though I still believe that Obito has something to do with Tobi I want to make it clear that I follow Tobi not Madara. In case if your confused Tobi is the fun loving idiot of Akatsuki while Madara is the true leader. One person, Two different personalities! Also people have been flaming me about Kisame saying no to the Akatsuki to easily and stuff like that but I promise you that all will be explained in due time.

Please review, my Lord and Master commands it!!

"In Tobi We Trust"


	13. The Serpent Strikes

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did then Tayuya, Jiraiya and Yugito would still be alive and Kyuubi would be female. I do own the story plot, original jutsu and oc's.

Chapter 13

The Serpent Strikes

Naruto stared at everyone with a menacing grin while holding the blade over his shoulder. Sakura saw the blade and his eyes which caused her to feel extremely scared and began to fear him. She remembered how he acted on the bridge not too long ago and those piercing screams that came from the men of Gato's army, even though no one saw what he did, they all heard them. Naruto continued to have a beastly smile on his face as both he and the kusa-nin tried to stare each other down. Unfortunately he wasn't intimidated a bit.

"Kukukuku, I see you got away from my little friend. Didn't you like playing with him?"

"**You were the one who sent that thing after me?!"**

"Indeed I am but what are you going to do about it?"

Naruto glared at the with his newly formed fangs exposed to him while the kusa-nin held a slight smirk that was really off-putting. Naruto began to bend his knees slightly with his right arm rising, with the blade slanting as it rested along his shoulders. Sasuke was watching their confrontation along with Sakura and as soon as he saw Naruto sliding into that stance he knew what he was going to do.

"Dobe don't! He's stronger than he looks, we need to get out of here!"

"**If you think I'm gonna run away from this she-male, then I'm gonna have to show you what a real ninja is!"**

"I'm tingling all over with anticipation."

Surprisingly a beastly snarl escaped from Naruto's lips instantly followed with equally disturbing growls which startled all but the intended. The kusa-nin continued to chuckle which continued to aggravate Naruto to the breaking point. He suddenly lunged himself at the kusa-nin with his blade raised over his head and the kusa-nin held his ground with a manacle grin.

Naruto quickly appeared in front of him and swung his blade to the side so fast that it created after images of itself but the man simple ducked low with both hands behind his back. The force of the swing combined with the un-imaginable sharpness of the fangs were able to slice through the tree like a hot knife through butter. Then the kusa-nin sprung up, like a jack in the box, head butting him right in the gut, launching him high into the air. Naruto careened aimlessly through the air for less than a second. He then shifted his center of gravity and pulled back his blade in order to balance himself in the air which he finally sent some chakra to his feet and landed smoothly on a trunk.

Naruto stood vertically on the tree trunk with prominate scowl on his face while the kusa-nin smiled at him. Then he slowly brought one arm forward with his palm upwards which he used to taunt Naruto with a forwarding gesture.

"Well? Is that all you have to show me or is there more?"

"**GGRRAAGGHH"**

Naruto sent a small charge of chakra to the seal of his blade to lengthen it greatly, but instead of the blade becoming longer the tip fang shot out like an arrow while attached to a thick, fleshy rope that grew from the sword. The kusa-nin jumped out of the way with ease while the fang penetrated all the way through the tree. Naruto jumped off his tree and used the rope like a jungle vine and swung to a new tree. The kusa-nin was at least 50 yards away from his spot and still held a creepy smile on his face. He violently jerked his blade to pull out the fang and cracked it like a whip.

He swung his blade in his direction sending the fang flying once more. The kusa-nin stood his ground awaiting the fang to arrive. Once it came close enough, he jumped onto the fleshy extension and began to run towards Naruto with great speed. Naruto's eyes widened in horror as the ninja came closer to him, so he rosed the blade over his head and swung down causing the flesh to ungulate, managing to knock the ninja off the flesh rope and into the air. As he flipped in the air Naruto reappeared in front of him and smashed him in the face with his elbow sending the nin crashing onto a tree branch.

Naruto landed on a branch with a cocky smirk which disappeared as soon as the man turned into a log. He suddenly felt someone gripping his wrist, twisting it until he loosened his grip on his blade and then was kicked in the back, sending him crashing into a tree. Sakura was watching Naruto with fear in her eyes as he was being beaten by the other ninja. Suddenly she felt Sasuke tugging at her shoulder, trying to drag her away from the area.

"Sasuke-kun what are you doing?!"

"We need to get out of here while he's distracted."

"What about Naruto?"

"Forget the Dobe! If he wants to get killed than fine by me."

Sakura was shocked to hear Sasuke say that and she pulled her arm away from him with an angry glare.

"How can you say that?! He's our teammate and he needs our help!"

"Sakura just look at that freak! Even if we try to fight, there's no way we could beat him! Aren't you the least bit scared?"

"Of course I'm scared! I'm terrified but that doesn't mean I'm gonna run away while my teammate needs my help! Naruto was right, you need to be shown what a true shinobi is!"

Sasuke was stunned by what Sakura said as she turned back to the fight between Naruto and the kusa-nin. Unknown to Sakura what she had said to him was more than a sudden realization but also opened up some old wounds. The voice of his brother echoed throughout his head as he remembered what he was once told on that horrible night.

_'Run, Run away foolish little brother. Run away with your life, knowing that there is nothing you can do to stop me. Or used that hatred for me and one day when you have eyes like mine, come and find me, I'll be waiting.'_

"My, my, what an interesting blade you carry. Too bad you lack the intelligence to use it properly."

The man held the blade in one hand as he stared at Naruto who was still in somewhat of a daze. The ninja's smile turned into something of a surprised look as he turned to the sword in his hand which began shaking violently. A red aura formed around the rapidly increasing beating flesh of the blade to the point that the air around it began to burn. The man's arm felt like it was on fire when suddenly four, extremely thin tendrils shot out of the from the flesh just above the hilt and into the skin of the man's arm.

To a normal person the tendrils would have felt like white hot needles were just inserted into their arm and each of them had hit a vein, but instead of screaming his lungs out, the nin only winced slightly, then held an amused grin on his face. The only time he actually became worried was when he witnessed the blue vein along the blade turning crimson and each of the four tendrils were sucking out his blood like some sort of demonic leech.

He pulled back his arm as far as he could and swung forward with his incredible strength causing the tendrils that were deeply embedded in his veins to come out and the blade spinning towards Naruto's dazed form. Naruto tried to get up but he had hit his head pretty hard so he was slightly stunned. Once his head stopped spinning he saw his own blade flying right at him. He knew that it was to close for him to dodge it but that didn't stop him from trying.

Just as he was about to stand on his feet the blade suddenly stopped less than an inch away from his face. It was hovering right in front of him and he could just about feel the tip of the blade touching his nose. Slowly it turned itself around until the hilt was facing him then it began to descend right into his hand. Naruto just stared at his blade with his mouth opened in awe.

The only time he saw a sword defend itself and then travel back to it's master was when he actually got his hands on Samehada, in fact that's how he lost his middle finger on his right hand, it was Samehada that did it. After that happened Kisame had told him that it did that was because his blade was sentient, the blade was aware that someone other than Kisame was wielding it so Samehada defended itself and returned to Kisame. Thankfully his finger re-grew itself back nearly 24 hours after the incident but that was the last time he tried to use his sensei's blade for practice.

"A sentient blade? I must admit that I'm surprised that a fool such as yourself possess such a impressive weapon."

The man continued to taunt him to no end and as much as Naruto wanted to break his jaw he couldn't. The guy was just to fast to hit and seemed to be at least 5 steps ahead of him. As much as he hated to admit it, he was much stronger than Naruto was. The kusa-nin dashed towards Naruto to the point that after images of himself appeared and seemed that he was gliding on air. Naruto gripped his sword with both hands and readied himself for impact.

As soon as the ninja was a few feet away from Naruto, a kunai whizzed passed his face, cutting him across the cheek. Both shinobi turned to see Sasuke on a tree branch with his sharingan blazing, glaring right at the man.

"Don't forget about me freak!"

Naruto jumped out of the way with a few back flips just to show off a bit, then landed on his feet next to Sasuke. The kusa-nin stared at both genin with a widening grin that instead of showing teeth, a swollen pink thing pushed back his lips and to the extreme disgust of the genin, flopped out of his head to reaveal a tongue that continued to grow past human lengths then was slurped back in.

"**What are you doing Teme?!"**

"I'm going to beat this freak since it seems you can't."

"**I was trying to lure him into a false sense of security!"**

"Of course you were."

Sasuke pulled out another kunai from his pouch with a stern look in his eyes as he stared straight into the man's eyes. Naruto lifted his own blade and placed the hilt in his own mouth and was somehow not only able to lift it in his jaw but with extreme ease, jumped up on the branch above Sasuke and created a cross like seal. 4 clones appeared out of no-where, each having the exact same physical features as he did but oddly each clone had a blade in their mouths that were just like his pre-transformed blade. As soon as all of the Naruto's took their own blade out of their mouths, Sasuke charged forward at the nin.

Sasuke began a series of kicking and slashing movements but the kusa-nin either dodged or block each blow. All 5 Naruto's jumped from branch to branch as quickly as they could in order to find themselves good positions. The real Naruto followed by 2 of his clones, were closing in on the nin while the other 2 stood over them, forming the exact same seals. Sasuke jumped in the air with a back flip to reaveal the real Naruto already swinging his blade. The kusa-nin bent backwards,causing Naruto to miss him completely but the clones that followed Naruto were already descending from the sky, ready to hack him to pieces.

He opened his mouth and his tongue shot out with incredible speed until it had reach both clones who were nearly 30ft above him, stabbing the one on the right in his abdomen then whipping the other one across the face. Both turned into puffs of smoke but before he could even bring in his tongue, the real Naruto slammed his fist right into his gut, causing him to lay flat on his back stunned. The sound of cannons firing could be heard all over as 2 compressed balls of liquid came speeding towards his body.

Everyone stared intensely as the dust, bark, and water droplets began to settle around the area. As soon as everything settled the only evidence left of the man even existing was a black sludge that was splattered all over the tree trunk.

"**Fuck!"**

"What?!"

"**Don't fucking tell me that son of a bitch used a **'**Tsuchi Bushin**'**!"** (Earth clone)

Everyone quickly searched for the kusa-nin, trying to find him as quickly as possible. Sakura noticed what appeared to be a lump forming on the tree behind Naruto, before she knew it a slightly scarred face rose out of the bark silently as if the tree was no longer solid. Sakura quickly panicked and quickly pulled out a kunai and wrapped a exploding tag around the handle then threw it at him, only to realize what she had just done.

Naruto turned to see the kunai come at him with a surprise to see that Sakura was the one who threw it. Still unaware of the danger that lurked behind him, he was getting ready to jump when a pair of strong hands grabbed him by the ankles. He turned to see the kusa-nin with a wicked smile on his face as he gripped his ankels while everything below his shoulders was fused with the tree branch. His eyes widened in horror when as the kusa-nin began to merge into the tree along with Naruto's ankles.

Somehow Naruto had his feet fused to the branch while Sakura's kunai was coming closer. He had accidentally dropped his blade when the Kusa-nin caught him off-guard and could see it laying just in front of him. Naruto quickly reached for his blade to defend himself but it was just out of his reach. He bent down to get a better reach when he heard a 'THUD' from behind him quickly followed by a sizzling noise. The tag exploded behind him with enough force to take off several thick branches and create a large gash across the trunk.

The explosion managed to completely destroy the branch that Naruto had been fused too, freeing his feet from their wooden prison. With an amazing feat of dumb luck the explosion had left no serious body wounds to speak of except for a few bad burns here and there. Naruto was thrown into the air by the force of the explosion and began to fall towards the ground hitting several branches along the way. By the time Naruto crashed on the forest floor, several hundred pounds of debris fell on his lower body, trapping both legs and breaking the left one.

Sakura gasped in terror at the chain of events that had played out in those few seconds that it took for her kunai to reach the tree and she realized that he planned this to happen. The kusa-nin planned for her to panic and do something drastic that would do more harm than good. Just like before a lump appeared in front of her and a moment later she could see him walking lazily towards her. Sakura was frozen on the spot, shaking with fear as he got closer with the same exact smile that he held during the whole fight.

"Kukukuku...I must thank you for getting rid of that insect for me. He was becoming quite the thorn in my side,"

He was mere inches from her face when Sakura could feel his hand cup her chin, sending chills up her spine.

"What a pretty face you have my dear...in fact it reminds me of a close friend I once had before you were born."

He opened his mouth slightly to release his elongated tongue from it's fleshy prison. It snaked towards Sakura who shut her eyes tight and turned her face, trying to get away but his hand gripped her tightly, preventing her in doing do. She felt the warm, slimy thing licking the side of her face to which she felt herself resisting the urged to vomit. Quickly his hand went from the chin right to the throat with an iron grasp.

"Now I have to get rid of another thorn as well."

Sakura could feel herself fading in and out of consciousness until several kunai flew pass, almost hitting the kusa-nin and Sasuke ran at him with his fist pulled back. Sasuke continued to fight the man, throwing jutsu after jutsu at him and this time a few actually managed to hit him. They began to go into a Taijutsu fight once more but this time Sasuke could see him more clearly than before. The kusa-nin moved with extreme agility and speed that it was hard for Sasuke to keep up. The kusa-nin disappeared from Sasuke for a moment until he turned to see him running straight at him with his mouth opened wide, exposing a set of needle-like fangs. Suddenly the sound of wood cracking could be heard and before anyone knew what happened, a large section of tree had hit the kusa-nin point blank on his side and sent him crashing into another.

The nin was pinned down by the woody plant for a few seconds then pushed it off his body, wearing an annoyed scowl on his face. Right in front of him at least 15 yards away standing on the tree that was cracked by Sakura's exploding tag, was a glaring Naruto with a nasty leer on his face. Due to the crack making midway through the tree it enabled him to remove it and throw it at the kusa-nin, had he been in his normal state it would have been more difficult yo do. His coat was slightly torn, his face was covered with cuts and a few shiny burns which were becoming smaller by the second. He stood on the torn trunk with his left leg bent slightly which looked like he was trying to keep his weight off it.

"At first your attempts to fight me were amusing but now I find it intensely irritating. I came here with a task and I have a limited amount of time in which to do it."

He took a step forward when a whistling noise could be heard to which several shuriken came around the tree from behind him then was pulled back, tied to the trunk of the tree by ninja wire attached to the shuriken. Behind the tree Sasuke had several lengths of ninja wire in each hand and some in his mouth. He pulled against the wire as the kusa-nin struggled against the wire. Sasuke was suddenly confronted by the 2 other clones of Naruto's, 1 on both sides of him each wearing the exact same demonic smile.

"**You better get Sakura and yourself outta here Teme."**

"**We'll take care of the snake-tongued freak. Trust me it's gonna get rough real fast!"**

Sasuke simply nodded at the clones in which they both grabbed the wires from his hands and mouth with their own hands. Sasuke quickly jumped from branch to branch until he got to Sakura. He grabbed her hand and they both reached for higher ground in a tree that was somewhere behind Naruto. The kusa-nin continued to struggle against the wire holding him back when Naruto began to perform a numerous amount of hand signs. He was moving his hands so fast that it looked as though he was forming 2 seals at the same time. When he made the last seal a wave of red chakra began to form around his body, completely engulfing him.

"**Suiton: Shippuryu no jutsu**" (Water style: Hurricane Dragon Technique)

Suddenly the ground began to shake violently for several seconds until a loud blasting noise quickly followed by the sound of rushing water was heard. 2 Gigantic pillars of water spiraled up the tree destroying every branch on the way. They continued spiraling right above the tree's decimated trunk, allowing them to come closer to each other as the spiraled upward. When both pillars finally joined together to create one big pillar, it fell straight towards the kusa-nin with a head of a giant dragon with antler-like horns, mouth wide opened filled with razor sharp teeth, scales all over it's muzzle and face.

The kusa-nin let out a blood curdling shriek as Naruto's jutsu engulfed him with enough force too pull out the roots of the tree he was tied to and knock over the one behind it. The jutsu continued to bash against the trees for 5 minutes straight until it started to die down. Once it was over several trees were knocked over and many had lost their branches. Naruto was hunched over panting very hard while a pain shot up through his leg. That jutsu was one of Kisame's original techniques that he invented during his travels. The concept of the jutsu was similar as the '**Suiryudan no jutsu**' but 2x the amount of hand signs, water, and chakra. The only times Naruto ever used that jutsu was when it was absolutely necessary, even then it wouldn't always work. Thankfully this time it did work and he knew for that much water to appear he must of hit an underground spring or river flowing just underneath the trees.

He had a small smile seeing that the man was no longer there. As soon as he tried to stand straight he felt something long and slimy quickly coil around his neck start to constrict his wind pipe. He was lifted into the air then turned to see the kusa-nin with that amused smile on his face. To Naruto's horror the kusa-nin was not only 100 percent dry showing that he escaped without so much as a scratch but the thing that was choking him was actually his own tongue.

"Kukukuku...That was a very impressive jutsu, if I didn't escape at the last second who knows? It could of left me with a bruise or perhaps a bad scrape."

Naruto tried to remove his tongue away from his throat but it just wrapped itself tighter, crushing his wind pipe. The only sound that escaped from his mouth were a couple of choking hacks and wheezes. The tongue continued to grow until it reached the bottom of his armor and lifted it to show his stomach.

"As I said before, I was amused by your attempts to try and fight me but now they are intensely irritating. You are nothing more than a bumbling fool with a fancy sword and that's what you'll ever be."

The kusa-nin pulled back his hand to show that each of his finger tips were a blaze with small purple embers. Naruto didn't know what he was going to do but as soon as he saw it, he reached out with a clawed hand and slashed the man in the face. The kusa-nin pulled his head back for a momentarily but when he turned back to face him Naruto saw that his face was slashed like some cheap latex mask and underneath was a pale cheek and a golden snake-like eye lined with purple staring back at him.

"**Gogyo fuin**" (5 Element seal)

He pulled back his hand with the purple flames on his fingertips light up as he reached the farthest he could then thrust his palm straight into Naruto's stomach. Naruto immediately felt all of the chakra in his body disappear in a single second, the wind would have been knocked out of him if his neck wasn't being constricted so it felt like his body was going to pop. He felt like he was going to pass out as he felt that his stomach was stabbed with a white hot poker. The kusa-nin flicked his tongue over his shoulder releasing Naruto as he was flung into the air.

Sasuke threw a kunai at the kusa-nin who caught it in-between his fingers. Sasuke quickly jumped from branch to branch towards the man with his sharingan blazing. He lept onto the same tree as him and charged with only his fists. The kusa-nin just stood there with a smile as Sasuke threw a punch to his gut, only to have it pass through his body and become stuck. He turned up to look at the man in confusion only to see that he turned brown and began to melt. Suddenly he felt a needle sharp pain on his neck and his whole body felt like it was on fire. Behind him was a smiling kusa-nin who was glad that he had replaced himself with a '**Tsuchi Bushin**' in order to trap Sasuke long enough to do what he came here to do. He turned his back to see Naruto standing right across from him. He was back to his normal self and the physical toll that his body had taken during the fight was clearly visible.

His left leg was clearly broken as he dragged it across the the branch of the tree across of the one he was standing on. Blood could be seen dripping along with his saliva as his mouth loosely hung open. Both arms were swinging at his sides while his breathing was shallow and erratic. His eyes were back to their normal blue color but were glazed over and hidden underneath half-lidded eyelids. The kusa-nin stared at the half-conscious boy for several moments until he burst into a fit of uncontrollable laughter. He jumped to the branch that Naruto was on staring right at him as he chuckled when he saw Naruto shuffle pathetically towards him.

"Kukukuku...Your quite persistent aren't you? Even now you try to fight me knowing you don't have a chance of possibly winning. Your just too stupid to know when to give up."

He walked toward Naruto's body who just swayed in his spot un-aware of the danger that approached him. The kusa-nin leaned forward with a smirk on his face as Naruto simply drooled with a drugged-like expression on his face, when the man took a deep breath through his nose and blew it right in his face. Surprisingly Naruto was knocked right off his feet by the force of the kusa-nin and was propelled backwards until crashing against the tree, unconscious. The kusa-nin turned once more to see Sakura standing over Sasuke with a kunai in her hand.

"No need for anymore violence. I did what I came here to do and in time Sasuke will come to me. Ja ne."

The kusa-nin melded into the trees once more and disappeared, leaving no evidence that he was even there. Sakura stood still like a statue with her hand shaking violently until she fell to her knees and began to cry. Soon afterwards she re-composed herself and decided to find some shelter for the night. She hoisted Sasuke onto her shoulder who let out a sigh of pain as she stumbled under his weight, then quickly made her way to Naruto and laid Sasuke on the branch. She examined Naruto's body and knew that she had to do something about his leg fast. She grabbed two sturdy branches and began to whittle them until they were both smooth. Then she placed both sticks on each side of his leg, reached into her pouch to pull out some medical wrappings and tightly wrapped it around his leg to create a splint. Sakura hoisted Naruto onto her shoulder then hoisted Sasuke once more onto her other shoulder and made sure to keep a tight grip on both bodies. She began to walk down the tree as slowly as she dared to go while keeping a steady chakra flow to her feet. Sakura felt herself slide down the bark slowly but she didn't let that stop her from reaching the ground as safely as she could.

After what seemed like an eternity of descending down a somewhat bare tree, Sakura finally managed to reach the forest floor tired and sweaty. Sakura scanned the area to see if there was anyone nearby when she spotted two giant holes that looked like something large had come out of the ground. Sakura gently placed both of her teammates on the ground and walked towards one of the holes. She peered into the one closest to her and heard the sound of rushing water coming deep within the gaping black hole. Sakura quickly determined which way the water was flowing and ran back to her teammates to lift them back over her shoulders in the direction that she believed that the water underneath her was flowing. Soon she came across a large pile of thick branches with Naruto's blade tangled in between a few particularity heavy looking branches.

His blade was no longer wrapped with a pulsating coat of flesh or held several giant fangs but was metal once more with several hundred little metal teeth and one six-inch spike at the end. Sakura began to pull off a few branches as best as she could until the blade fell forward with a loud thud. She quickly came up with an idea and reached for Naruto's hand to bite his thumb as hard as she could till she broke the skin and wipe some of his blood on her finger then swiped it across the seal on the blade's hilt to see a puff of smoke appear and leaving a scroll in it's place. Sakura quickly gathered the scroll in her arms and strapped it back onto Naruto's back then hoisted both teammates onto her shoulders and continued to trek through the forest in search for shelter.

Her arms quickly became tired from carrying both bodies on her shoulders and knew that she wasn't going to last much longer as the sun began to set. Finally she came across a slightly up-rooted tree that was similar to that of a cave and she decided to camp there for the night. Sakura laid both boys on their backs with wet washcloths on their foreheads in order to break the fevers they were both experiencing. Sakura quickly scanned the area from her post and began to wonder where that kusa-nin had gone to.

* * *

(Anko)

Anko was running as fast as she could while jumping from branch to branch searching for a ninja who breeched their security for the Chunin exams. A few hours ago a team of ANBU ninjas found the bodies of 3 dead kusa-nins all with their faces torn off. Anko immediately knew who was responsible for those sickening murders and went into the woods in order to find him. Suddenly she felt a stinging sensation go throughout her neck which caused her to stop on a branch with her eyes widening in pain and fear. She quickly scanned the area to see if he was around but instead of seeing him, she could feel his chakra coming from somewhere ahead of her. She quickly resolved herself and continued forward with a look of pure determination on her face. Anko ran faster than she thought possible as she felt the chakra signature become stronger and stronger. She landed on a tree branch to see a man with a torn face melding into the tree. Anko raised her arm towards the man with anger blazing in her eyes.

"**Sen'eijashu**" (Striking Snake Technique)

Suddenly several snakes shot out of her sleeves and attached themselves to the man's upper body that was poking out of the tree. Anko jerked back her arm, ripping the man out of the tree with a scream as he was slammed against the tree behind Anko. The kusa-nin began to spasm as the toxins from the snake bites he received from Anko's attack and suddenly she reappeared in front of him with a smiling face as she grabbed one of his hands and formed a single seal.

"Let me borrow this for a sec."

"What are you doing?!"

"Something I've wanted to do for a long time."

"**Sojasosai no jutsu**" (Twin Snake Mutual Death Technique)

As Anko gripped his hand a pair of snakes came out of each others sleeves coiling around their hands and bit them. She winced slightly at the bite but had a confident smirk on her face the whole time. She could feel the effects of the poison slowly coursing through her system when she looked up and saw the kusa-nin beginning to melt into a pile of mud. She would've jumped from the spot if it wasn't for the toxins flowing through her body at the moment. Suddenly the sound of footsteps coming from behind her and much to her angered disappointment the kusa-nin was walking up to her in a lazy fashion with his hand rising to his damaged face.

"tsk,tsk,tsk...I'm truly disappointed with you Anko. Trying to use one of my own jutsu against me? And here I thought that I had taught you better then that."

Anko gritted her teeth as the man began to peel of his face like a flimsy latex mask and tossed it aside. The man standing in front of her had an extremely sickly pale face with snake-like eyes with purpled eyelids. Her face became twisted in a mixture of fear, hatred, and disgust as he continued his way forward.

"Orochimaru!"

"Ahh! So you do remember your old sensei, I'm touched."

Anko suddenly felt the same stinging feeling like before except this time the pain was unbearable. Orochimaru continued his lazy stride towards her then knelt down so that they were face-to-face.

He reached out to caress Anko's cheek which caused her to shiver at his touch with revulsion.

"You have become quite beautiful since the last time I saw you Anko. Kukukuku...I also noticed that you still haven't used it yet, what a shame. Luckily I think I found someone who is actually worthy enough for the mark."

Anko swiftly turned her head to face him then spat in his face. But instead of hitting him in the face, he caught it in his mouth and swallowed it. She quickly resisted the urge to vomit as he chuckled at her reaction. Silently he got back up on his feet and began to meld into the tree once more.

"Tell that old fool of a Hokage that if he stops the Chunin exams for any reason, Konoha will perish. Ja ne."

Anko witnessed him disappear into the tree branch leaving her alone while waiting for someone to find her.

_'One day...I will get you, Orochimaru!'_

* * *

(Sakura)

Sakura had both of her teammates laying on their backs as she kept watch in case of any of the other teams attack them. She had a kunai in her hand and was trying her best to not fall asleep but she kept dozing off. Sakura continued to wetten their washcloths on their foreheads as their fevers began to go down, telling her that she had gotten them through the worst of it. She felt herself dozing again and surprisingly began to give herself a few small slaps to the face to keep herself awake. Suddenly the bushed across from her started to rustle slightly causing her to tense up.

A squirrel jumped out of the bushes, startling her for a moment but allowed herself to relax. As the squirrel came closer she threw a kunai at it and watched it run in the opposite direction. She exhaled a sigh of relief and continued to guard over the boys. Several minutes later the bushes began to rustle once more which Sakura responded by gripping her kunai.

"Hello girlie."

* * *

(Unknown Location)

In a hidden cave somewhere, three shadowy projections could be seen with one of them talking to no one in particular.

"Kami, I'm bored as hell! I know patience is a virtue and all but a whole fucking year of doing nothing is just to much, right Itachi? Hehehe"

"..."

"**Shut up already!**"

"Whining won't solve anything Kotsuzui."

"Kiss my ass you fucking weed! Just because Leader-sama isn't here you think that you can boss us around? I don't think so."

"Leader-sama puts us in-charge during his absence."

"**So shut up and respect our authority!**"

Suddenly two more shadowy projections appeared before the group.

"I am happy to report that I have collected a 30,000,000 bounty for Akatsuki."

"Excellent work Kakuzu-san. I shall tell Leader-sama of your progress."

"Why do you insist on praising this greedy heathen? Money is a sin, A false idol that distracts people from the truth."

"Don't start this crap about Jashin again!"

"That's Jashin-sama you fucking sack of shit! You will show the proper respect to him, you worm!"

"And what if I don't? What are you going to do about it?"

"**And so it begins.**"

"Hehehe..I love it when they go at it! I hope that they kill each other this time!"

"Hidan,Kakuzu,Kotsuzui, Enough!"

A tall figure that possessed grey eyes with six rings in each appeared in front of the group which immediately became quite. All of the figures were waiting for the new comer to speak.

"How many times have I told you not to fight with one another? I am not here to baby sit all of you! I want you to put aside your differences and everything will go faster then you can tell. Now all of you leave except for you Zetsu-san."

Immediately all of the figures fazed out of existence except for one. The figure turned to the plant-man who bowed his head slightly out of respect.

"Tell me what you have learned."

"We've confirmed that Orochimaru is in Konohagakure no sato and successfully infiltrated the Chunin exams."

"**We also believe that he may be trying to attack the village at some point of time by using the Ichibi no Tanku Jinchuriki.**

"He has also confronted the Kyuubi Jinchuriki and Uchiha Sasuke leaving both alive but marking the Uchiha boy."

The figure listened to the man as he began to think about the news he just received.

"Excellent work Zetsu-san. I believe that the snake's plan will help our plans whether he succeeds of fails. Now I want you to gather information from our spies to see if he kept his word or not."

"ZETSU-SAN!!"

A somewhat tall figure with spiky black hair and a orange mask around his face came out of nowhere yelling at the top of his lungs. The man stopped in front of both shadows while hopping slightly in his spot.

"Zetsu-san can I come with you? Please! I wanna help too Leader-sama!"

"This mission is for Zetsu-san."

"We don't mind Leader-sama."

"**Maybe it will help him to understand that this organization is serious and not all fun and games if he's every going to become a member."**

"Are you sure that you want to take him along?"

"Not to worry Leader-sama he's a good boy."

The shadow turned towards the young man who was still hopping in his spot like a excited child.

"You may go with him but do not make things difficult. Do you understand?"

"Don't worry Leader-sama! Like Zetsu-san said 'Tobi is a good boy'!"

* * *

(Authors Notes)

Sorry about the delay but I've been really distracted lately with school blaming me for stuff and kicking me out for 5 days and trying to connect my Wii to the Internet which it still isn't. One of my biggest concerns is making the character's to OOC, so I'm not sure if I made Kisame to OOC but I know for a fact that I hit Orochimaru's personality on the head and apparently Kabuto's by accident but I'm not complaining.

I'm sorry to those who sent me PM's and didn't get a response back buy my computer wouldn't let me on the internet for 2 days and I somehow blocked all mail from but I'm pretty sure that I fixed it. This chapter was supposed to end at the tower but I just wanted to send out a new chapter before everyone got tired of waiting. Also if anyone has a good title name for my one-shot about my theory about Kisame and Samehada I would love to hear it 'cause I got nothin!

Please review, my Lord and Master commands it!!

"In Tobi We Trust"


	14. The Flower Blossoms

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did then Tayuya, Jiraiya, and Yugito would still be alive and Kyuubi would be female. I do own the story plot, original jutsu and oc's.

Chapter 14

The Flower Blossoms

Three ninja's came out of the bushes and began their way towards Sakura. One of them was wrapped up in bandages and had a white fur pelt on his back. The kuniochi of the group had long black hair that was tied at the end in a bun. Finally the last of the group was a spiky black-haired boy with a yellow shirt that had the symbol for 'Death' written on it three times. They slowly took their time walking up to Sakura when they stopped themselves at least 30ft away from her.

"Tell the Uchiha too wake up. We want to fight."

"I don't think so!"

The wrapped ninja walked towards Sakura once more causing Sakura to grip her kunai even tighter. The ninja stopped after a few steps and stared down at the ground for a few moments then turned to Sakura.

"If your gonna make a trap for someone then I suggest that you hide it better."

Just as the ninja stepped over a slightly lighter patch of grass Sakura cut a wire that was behind her the whole time to realese a big log that fell from above the nin's head. He quickly jumped out of the way of the log as it crashed to the ground and immediately raised his arm in front of his face when Sakura threw several kunai at him. The kunai bounced off his arm with a loud 'CLANG' which was covered with a weird metal gauntlet filled with holes.

"Now you got me angry, bitch."

He began to charge at Sakura with his metal arm extended towards her neck while she reached for another kunai. Unfortunately the nin was faster and was just about to slam her when out of nowhere a gigantic tree root appeared in front of Sakura to block the nin's attack. Surprisingly the tree root was smashed half way through by the nin's attack but saved Sakura from it.

"**Konoha Senpuu**" (Leaf Hurricane)

The bandaged nin was kicked in the face and was sent flying through the air until he crashed into the other male ninja on his team. Everyone stared at the newcomer who was clad in a green spandex suit with his bowl shaped hair cut flowing slightly in a breeze. There was a squirrel sitting on his shoulder that held a small acorn in it's tiny hands. He had a small smile on his face which made him look a bit more driven by his thick eyebrows.

"Attacking a beautiful girl while tending to her wounded teammates? You are truly disgraceful!"

The spiky haired one got up from the ground as did his teammate and addressed the newcomer.

"This doesn't concern you kid so step aside"

"It does concern me when it comes to my fellow ninja's welfare, for I the 'Beautiful Azure Beast of Konoha' cannot allow you to hurt Sakura-chan. For I shall go out on a date with her!"

"Umm...I appreciate you helping me Lee but...I never agreed to go on a date with you."

"I know...but can't blame a guy for trying."

The three ninjas continued to stare at the newcomer with skepticism clearly written on their faces but they didn't have time for him. The wrapped nin sighed with frustration and ripped off the rest of his already slashed sleeve to reveal the device on his arm fully. Lee reached to the squirrel on his shoulder and gently placed it on the ground.

"I suggest you get out of here little friend. I'm afraid that this is going to become dangerous very fast."

The squirrel looked up to Lee's face with it's nose twitching slightly as Lee just gave him a small smile. Surprisingly the squirrel extended it's little arms back up to his hand and placed the acorn into the palm of Lee's hand. Lee took the acorn and placed it inside his weapon pouch without taking his eyes off the squirrel.

"Thank you for your generous gift my furry friend. I shall take it into to battle with pride."

The squirrel then quickly ran towards the bush but just as it was going to enter, it turned towards the three ninjas that were about to fight Lee and what it did next was completely unexpected. It flipped them off!

"Holy shit! Did that squirrel flip us the bird just now?!"

"I think it did!"

"Son of a bitch, I didn't think it was possible for a squirrel to flip someone off!"

Lee and Sakura also saw the squirrel giving the three ninja the finger and were both completely shocked. Sakura's mouth hung opened slightly as she continued to stare at the spot the squirrel once occupied a few moments ago and Lee's eyebrows had risen high onto his forehead that they were almost invisible.

"I must say...that was quite unexpected."

Almost as quickly as everyone was shocked by the squirrel's actions they got over it and began to stare each other down. Lee stared at the wrapped ninja with a confident smile on his face which just grew as the ninja charged at him with his fist cocked back. Lee allowed him to come closer to him with nothing but the utmost confidence and easily dodged the punch that flew towards his head.

Just as Lee was about to criticize the ninja for that pathetic punch he felt as through something in his head exploded and blood oozed from his ears. He fell to his knee's, clutching his head in pain as his mouth was wide-open in a silent scream. The wrapped ninja in front of him tilted his head slightly with a small chuckle.

"By now you could tell that this isn't just for show. We're ninja from Otogakure no sato, though it may be a new village we are by no means weak like you Konoha dogs!"

Lee continued to grip his own head in pain but the ringing in his ears began to disappear. He slowly opened his eyes and saw doubles of everything in sight. His double-vision became less severe to the point where he could tell where everyone was. Suddenly to everyone's surprise Lee shifted his weight and swung his hips, causing his to spin on the ground while knocking the Oto-nin off his feet.

The Oto-nin managed to save himself just in time as he landed on his hands and pushed upwards to flip backwards onto his feet. Lee continued to spin on the ground and quickly began to spin on the base of his neck like a top and finally finished off this incredible feat of skill by pushing back his head like a spring board, allowing him to land on his feet. All three of the Oto-nins stared at Lee with caution as he stared at them with new found determination. Lee began to un-wrap the bindings around his arms while he talked.

"I was told too never use this jutsu unless for one special exception."

Suddenly Lee charged towards the Oto-nin with incredible speed and precision. The Oto-nin raised his arm to cover his face with the metal object and blocked an incoming fist. Lee's punch collided with the device and everyone heard a loud metallic 'CLANG' which caused everyone who was able to cover their ears from the painful sonic vibrations. A smirk could be seen through the Oto-nin's wrappings as Lee writhed in pain on the forest floor with both hands gripping his bleeding ears. The Oto-nin reached down to grab him by the throat when Lee's hand suddenly smacked his own hand away and when he was caught off-guard by this slap, he was launched into the air by a kick to the chin. As he flew in the air he suddenly felt something wrap around his body so tight that he could barely breath and felt a pair of strong hands grabbing his shoulder's.

"And that exception is to protect that which is precious to me!"

Amazingly the Oto-nin managed to summon enough air in his lungs to let out a terrified scream as Lee began to spin them both at a super fast speeds. The spiky haired teammate saw this happening and thrust both of his palms into the ground where two tiny tunnels traveled towards the calculated impact spot. When both shinobi returned to the ground, instead of there being a crater there was a giant mound of soft dirt with the Oto-nin's head stuck in the ground in a comical fashion.

Unfortunately for Lee, the jutsu he had just performed required much skill and balance in order for it to be executed properly and due to all the damage done to his ear's, his equilibrium was completely out of whack, causing him to fall onto the ground unconscious. The Oto-nin on the other hand slowly pushed his hands against the soft dirt until his head popped out of the ground.

"What an impressive attack, good thing Zaku made the dirt softer or I might not be here anymore."

"Just don't expect me to do it again, Dosu."

Sakura stared at Lee's un-moving body with dread as he slowly ascend and descend with the rhythmic pattern of his breathing. She quickly resolved herself once more with kunai in hand, ready to jump into action. The three Oto-nin turned their attentions to her with amused smiles, the one known as Zaku took a step forward with a cocky smirk.

"I'll take care of the pink-haired bitch."

He slowly raised his arms towards Sakura allowing her to see a hole in each of his palms. Sakura charged at Zaku with her kunai raised but suddenly she felt a violent tug on her hair causing her to fall flat on her butt. The kuniochi of the group had somehow gotten behind Sakura without her noticing and had a grip on Sakura's hair.

"Look at this! Your a disgrace to kuniochi everywhere, spending all your time washing your hair instead of training. I'm going to enjoy-"

She never got the chance to finish her little rant because Sakura had swung back her hand, cutting off most of her hair and slicing open the back of the girl's hand. The kuniochi back handed Sakura then quickly attended to her wound. Sakura quickly went through a short series of hand signs allowing two more Sakura's to appear and charge towards Zaku. He quickly threw several kunai at her but they all passed through them. He turned to his side to throw more kunai at a new set of clones only to have them all pass through once more.

"Is that all you know?! How pathetic, Kin was right about you."

He quickly looked up to see another clone falling from the sky, threw a kunai towards the figure and turned his attention back to his front. He was slightly unnerved when there was no-one in front of him but instead felt something warm and wet hit his cheek. He looked back up to see the girl was still there and a cut was clearly seen across her cheek as she continued to descend towards him. Sakura landed right on to his chest and shoved her kunai into his shoulder blades while biting down on his arm as hard as she could.

"What the fuck?! Get this bitch off me!"

"What's the matter Zaku? I thought you said that you could handle this?"

"I think she likes you."

"Shut the fuck up and help me!"

Zaku began to beat Sakura on the head which she just retaliated by biting down harder. Both of his teammates stood there laughing at his misfortune as he continued to hit her. Unknown to everyone, there were several pairs of eyes watching them and they had all saw enough..

"Stop right there!"

A girl clad in purple with a blonde ponytail came out of the bushes dragging along her two teammates. Sakura had finally let go of Zaku's arm showing that her face was riddled with bruises and cuts. Ino watched the whole fight from the bushes and had finally decided to cut in and save Sakura. Dosu on the other hand was becoming angry with theses unnecessary interruptions.

"What the hell?! Does everyone in this damn forest know that we're here?!"

Ino quickly jumped in front of Sakura with both of her teammates shirt collars gripped in her hands. Both boys tried to struggle against their teammate's grip but it was fruitless. Ino lifted her teammates to their feet and Shikamaru was the first one to speak.

"Ino you have got to be the most troublesome women that ever lived. I getting out of here."

"I'm with Shikamaru on that."

"No your both going to stay here and help Sakura!"

The Oto-nin watched this little display with a mixture of amusement and aggravation clearly written on their faces and Zaku was the first to speak. He didn't know why but he wanted to antagonize the overweight ninja first just to see what kind of reaction he could get.

"Yeah! Why don't you take your fat ass and leave chubby!"

The forest suddenly became quiet, all that could be heard was the sound of chirping birds. Then a loud roar erupted from Chouji that shook the very earth that they all stood on.

"I'M NOT FAT! I'M JUST BIG-BONED! I KILL YOU, I KILL YOU GOOD!!"

"You had to call him that didn't you? Chouji calm down-"

"NEVER! INO IS RIGHT WE MUST FIGHT!"

HELL YEAH! Chouji's in!"

"And I'm out."

Shikamaru turned around and headed towards the bushes but was stopped by a kunai. He quickly moved his head out of the way in order to dodge it and turned towards the Oto-nin. Zaku had his hand extended forward with a smirk on his face.

"Sorry but we can't let you go. We've been sent to do a job and have already we have been interrupted to many times, can't risk you blabbing about our whereabouts."

All three of the Oto-nin threw kunai at Team 8 which they quickly dodged by scattering out of the way. Sakura quietly crawled back to the tree in order to get both Naruto and Sasuke out of the area. She quickly noticed a foul purple chakra being emitted from Sasuke's body which seemed to heal his body faster but was causing Naruto to toss and turn while sweating profusely.

Chouji had become a giant ball that rolled towards Zaku like a homing missile which continued to pester him greatly while Ino dodge senbon needles that were tossed by Kin. Dosu had a kunai in his hand aimed at Ino who was still busy trying to dodge Kin's attacks and just when Dosu was about to let his kunai fly, his muscles suddenly tensed and began to move against his will.

"**Kage mane no jutsu**"(Shadow Imitation Technique)

Dosu began to move in the exact same way as Shikamaru except he had a smile on his face.

"Can't move huh? This is the power of my '**Kage mane no jutsu**' whatever I do so do you."

Dosu tried to break out of the jutsu but his body just wouldn't respond properly. Chouji continued to chase after Zaku with only one thing on his mind much to Zaku's aggravation. Zaku was finally fed-up with Chouji and raised his right palm towards the boulder of ramming flesh. Suddenly a concentrated burst of air shot out of his palm and hit Chouji point-blank with the one attack. Chouji was slammed into the base of a tree and was transformed back to his normal self.

Zaku quickly jumped towards Chouji with a kunai at his neck ready to slice him open but was interrupted by a few senbon needles. He looked up to see Kin readily aimed at him with a few needles in her hand and behind her was the slumped body of Ino.

"Kin you stupid bitch! You almost hit me with those!"

"And this time I'll get you right in the eyes if you don't let go of Chouji right now!"

"Chouji? Who the hell is..."

Zaku 's eyes widened in realization as he remembered that the girl that Kin was fighting had a pair of unique powder blue eyes with no visible pupil. To the best of his knowledge the only people in this village that had blonde hair with powder blue eyes was a clan of ninja that specialized in mind jutsu and herbs.

Zaku quickly figured out what had happened which he only responded by gripping the one known as 'Chouji' tighter. Ino readied herself to throw the needles in her hands but she was only bluffing, she knew that if she threw the needles at the Oto-nin then Chouji would be dead. Suddenly she felt the cold steel of a sharpened kunai at her throat and quickly tensed up.

"Let go of my friend or I'll kill both of your teammates in a single move!"

Ino quickly realized who it was behind her and allowed a cocky smirk to appear on her face. Shikamaru held a kunai to her throat and Dosu was a few yards away from where he stood with his own kunai held to his throat. Shikamaru held a determined look in his eyes as he continued to stare down Zaku.

"You Fool! Do you honestly think that I would believe you?! If you kill her then you kill your own teammate!"

"That would be true if I didn't foce them to practice this type of simulation daily for 3 hours."

Ino was grateful that Shikamaru had forced them to do these kind of simulations everyday. He had actually surprised both her and Chouji when he told them that they would be doing them seeing as how he would be the last person to want to do extra-training. When Ino had asked him why someone as lazy as he was would want to do the extra work he simply replied.

"Its not that I'm lazy, it's just that I see no reason to do things that have no reason to be done. Sure I would like to watch the clouds all day but if I find something mentally challenging then I'm unstoppable. Doing these simulations have both meaning and are mentally challenging."

Both Shikamaru and Zaku hadn't made a move and they both began to think to themselves. Zaku was thinking about how long this was going to last while Shikamaru was dealing with what his choice was going to be. He knew that there was the chance that Zaku might not let go of Chouji and he knew what his only option was going to be in that situation but he didn't know if he would be able to do it.

"Well you got guts I'll give you that, but there is one thing you haven't taken into account."

Both Shikamaru and Ino dropped their jaws in horror as Zaku began to chuckle darkly at their expressions.

"You assume that I care about their well-being but I'm 3rd generation don't give a fuck! We hate each other so if someone were to kill them I'd be grateful."

"Zaku I'm warning you, if you don't do something I'll-"

"Shut it Dosu! Besides he doesn't have what it takes to kill you or Kin."

Zaku held an evil smile on his face as slowly let go of Chouji and stood at full height. Shikamaru and Ino quickly became suspicious as Zaku still stood there with the same smile but their concern was on Chouji who had just scrambled his way back to them. Shikamaru quickly chopped Ino in the neck, knocking her out cold. Just as Kin's body fell to the ground, Ino's had risen up to it's feet with Ino's soul back in her proper place. Ino was the first one to check Chouji for any injuries.

"You ok?"

"Yeah I'm-OW!"

"That's for getting caught!"

Ino had just bopped Chouji on the head completely unaware of how exhausted Shikamaru was becoming. He was still holding onto Dosu but his jutsu was becoming weaker by the second, he continued to concentrate his hold on him when Zaku quickly turned to his right with both palms raised towards an up-rooted tree.

"**Zakuha**" (Decapitating Air Wave)

Time quickly slowed down to a trickle as a dual concentrated blast of air came out of both of his palms traveling towards Sakura and her teammates. Ino began to run towards Sakura along with Chouji and Shikamaru had released his hold on Dosu. As swiftly as it froze, time had come back to it's normal speed and before anyone knew what had happened the tree was completely obliterated.

"Hahahaha! To think you came here to save them and now their dead!"

All of Team 8 stared in horror as the debris slowly began to settle around the area. Kin quietly walked over to Dosu who was putting back his kunai as he sighed at Zaku's actions. Ino was frozen with despair as she had just witness her best friend disintegrate into nothing from the fierceness of the attack.

"He wasn't so tough, just a pussy if you ask me!"

"Who's a pussy?"

Zaku was caught off guard by this sudden question and was immediately hit in the back of the head with a powerful fist. He was knocked off his feet and landed right on his stomach as he tried to figure out what had happened when suddenly he felt someone grab the back of his hair, pulling him up to meet his attacker.

He was greeted by the face of Sasuke Uchiha but not as he expected. He had on an evil smile with a mad look in his eyes but the most disturbing part was that his body was covered with flame-like markings and a purple chakra swirled around his body. His face was immediately slammed into the forest floor repeatedly as Sasuke let out a dark chuckle. All of Team 8 watched as Sasuke continued to ruthlessly beat on Zaku when Ino felt a trembling hand on her shoulder. Instantly she turned and her heart stop momentarily as Sakura was sitting right behind her.

"Sakura! How-"

"I don't know but something is wrong with both Sasuke and Naruto."

Ino could clearly see that there was something wrong with Sasuke but had no idea that Naruto was also in some kind of trouble. They both crawled on all fours to where Sakura had place Naruto and she didn't like what she saw. Naruto was laying on his back while sweat gathered on his forehead and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. A loud scream had caught the girl's attention as they saw Sasuke placing his foot on Zaku's back while pulling both of his arms behind his back.

"You seem to be very proud of these arms. I wonder would you still be able to use them once their broken?"

Sasuke began to push his body while pulling on his arms with minimal effort as he enjoyed his screams of pain. A deafening snap of bones could be heard as Zaku's arms were bent backwards. Sasuke let go of the broken ninja and turned his sights on Dosu.

"You tried to kill my teammates didn't you?"

Dosu took a half-step back as Sasuke began to advance on him. He quickly began to panic as he still came towards him with a menacing grin with nothing but the promise of pain in his eyes. Dosu quickly reached into his weapon pouch and threw a scroll to the Uchiha's feet.

"Here take it! Just go away!"

"Not a chance."

Sasuke continued to stroll towards Dosu when he was suddenly stop by a pair of arms wrapping themselves around his waist. He was caught off guard by this as he heard someone crying behind him.

"Please! S-Stop it Sasuke-kun, t-this isn't who you are, please."

A calmness washed over the Uchiha as he heard his teammate beg for him to stop. Slowly the marking on his body disappeared from sight and the swirling chakra dissipated. He reached towards her hands and removed them from his waist then bent down to pick up the scroll from the ground.

"I'm sorry Sakura."

He slowly turned his back to Dosu and Kin and began to go back where Team 8 and Naruto. As they had their backs turned neither one of them noticed Dosu rushing towards them with his fist raised in anger. Ino was the first to yell out a warning to them but was too late as Dosu already threw his fist to both of their heads. Both of them turned to see Dosu was already half-way there and they didn't have enough time to dodge. A flash of orange appeared and before anyone knew what had happened, Naruto was biting down on the metal gauntlet around Dosu's arm.

Naruto's eyes had rolled into the back of his skull with his jaws opened way past the normal capacity. He was biting down with what appeared to be a second set of teeth that were growing behind his normal set. These teeth were large, broad, and triangular like that of a shark's and it also seemed that Naruto wasn't even aware of what he was doing as a loud 'SNAP' was heard and a crack appeared on the metal object.

Dosu tried to pull his arm out of his mouth, but to no avail. With every jerk and tug that he performed Naruto just would just bite down even harder. Dosu then started to punch him on the side of his head with his free arm and with his third hit, managed to knock out one of the shark-like teeth. Finally after a total of five hits he released his hold on Dosu and fell to the ground lightly snoring. As soon as Naruto fell to the ground Dosu ran into the bushes, quickly followed by Kin who was now carrying Zaku on her shoulder.

Sakura was the first to reach Naruto as he slept with his head rolled to the side. Slowly his jaws adjusted back to their normal size and one by one, all of the newly formed teeth fell out of his head while his normal set moved back into place. He was no longer sweating or showing any of the symptoms that he exhibited earlier...in fact he looked as though he was at peace with the world.

"That's strange."

Everyone turned their attention to Shikamaru as he stood up with one hand rubbing his chin and the other holding up one of the teeth. He continued to inspect the tooth with great intensity for a few moments before he began to speak once more.

"This tooth has no roots to speak of...it's almost as if it was designed to be pulled out by any sign of force."

Chouji came up to Shikamaru to inspect the tooth himself. Shikamaru handed him the tooth so he could study it better and continued to think once more. Chouji studied the tooth in his hand, examining every detail of it. About five seconds later he closed his eye and held a triumphant smirk.

"Hm hm...Just as I thought."

Everyone except for Naruto and Lee, simultaneously gave a surprised "What?" as they awaited for Chouji's answer.

"This tooth is just like that of a shark's."

Everyone had a look of confusion present on their faces, so Chouji began to explain.

"A shark's tooth has a triangular shape to it kinda like a broken piece of glass but has no root system. The reason because a shark doesn't have the time to chew it's food but instead shreds it to pieces."

Chouji saw that his explanation wasn't helping them to understand why Naruto had grown these teeth and then sub-concisely try to bite-off the Oto-nin's arm off. So he decided to continue his explanation further.

"Since the teeth have no root system they come out very easily. But each tooth is quickly replaced by another tooth that comes from the several rows that grow behind it. Now the reason I bring this up is because my dad once told me that he encountered a jutsu that holds the same basic principle to this."

They all stared at him with a looked that showed that they were beginning to understand what he was getting at but weren't quite there yet.

"My father told me that a few years ago he was out on a mission to escort this feudal lord to Kirigakure no sato and to protect him from any assaisins. About half-way they were attacked by this group of rogue Kiri-nins and one of them used to be a member of the Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shu."(Seven Swordsmen of the Mist)

"Chouji you never told me that your dad fought one of the 7 swordsmen!"

"My dad's done a lot of things Shikamaru."

At the exact same moment both Sakura and Ino simultaneously asked the same question.

"Who are the 7 swordsmen?"

Shikamaru turned to the girls with a neutral look on his face as he finally let out a sigh.

"The Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shu are an ever changing group of ninja that usually are masters of very large weapons, clubs, swords, battle-staffs, etc. The group is made of 7 of Kirigakure's most powerful nins, except the Mizukage."

Sakura had dragged Lee's body closer to the group as she listened to Shikamaru and asked another question.

"What do you mean by ever changing?"

"Well most members are replaced when they die or defect from the country, sometimes their thrown out because they found someone stronger, so it's not unheard for them to have completely different members."

"Shikamaru's right about that but as I was saying before, my dad had to fight all 4 of the ninja by himself and he was winning. As my dad was about to finished them all off the leader of the group began to act really strange. He told me that it looked like he was having a seizure but he went totally berserk and started to shred his own teammates to pieces."

Everyone was enthroled by Chouji's tale of his father's past heroics and he just continued with the story.

"Once he was done killing them he went straight towards my dad. He said that his eyes were rolled all the way into the back of his head and tried to bite him. He did managed to get my dad on the arm but once he bit down dad killed him with one of his kunai."

"Well your dad sounds like one hell of a bad-ass."

Everyone spun around to see Naruto propped-up on his elbows and began to let out one monster yawn. Sakura rushed over to Naruto and tried to see if he was injured but he just brushed her away like it was no big deal.

"I'm alright Sakura-chan, really. Though I did have this weird dream that I was trying to eat a giant cheese-wheel made of metal."

Naruto tried to rise onto his own two feet but found that he couldn't move his arms. For several more minutes he tried to get up but just couldn't. He quickly noticed Lee laying on the ground not too far away from he waas and couldn't help but to wonder why.

"What happened to fuzzy brow's over there?"

"That's what we would like to know."

Everyone looked up to see a boy with long brown hair, bulging eye-veins, and piercing white-eyes. He jumped off the branch he was on and landed next to a girl in a Chinese styled shirt. The girl came forward and bent down to grab Lee by the shoulders.

"LEE, WAKE UP!"

She violently shook the boy for over a minute and when she stopped, his eyes began to flutter open. Once Lee was awaken by the girl he let out a a single yawn and tried to rub the sleepiness from his eyes.

"Is nap time over already Ten-Ten?...SAKURA-CHAN!"

Lee quickly bolted up onto his feet and frantically searched the area for something.

"Where are those ninja?!...Was I fighting in my sleep again?...I'm pretty sure that I didn't, I didn't have that dream where I was fighting something."

"It's ok Lee, they're long gone by now. Thank you for helping me."

"Yea dude thanks for protecting her, now...why in the hell can't I move my arms?"

As Naruto continued to struggle he failed to notice that he was being inspected with curious eyes. Suddenly the snapping of fingers was heard and Ten-Ten quickly moved towards Naruto.

"Now I remember! Your that boy who bought the weights a week ago."

"Hey yeah, your that girl behind the counter. Why do they feel so heavy all of a sudden?"

Ten-Ten reached for his arm and lifted it to her eye level much to Naruto's amazement.

"How did you do that?! You shouldn't be able if I-"

"The weights you bought don't actually weight as much as you think. They're designed to allow the wearer to feel the heaviness and restraint on their muscles without effecting their own weight. That's why their so expansive."

Naruto filed away this newly acquired piece of information into the 'Why didn't I ask before' section of his brain while Ten-Ten had already removed both leather wrist-bands and proceeded to carefully remove the paper-tags. She carefully peeled them off, making sure that they would still work if put on again and examined both of his wrists. On each one of his wrists there was a red mark, showing that the skin had become raw and agitated.

"The problem was that you were overloading them with too much chakra at once. You have to be careful when using these or else you could become seriously hurt or killed by a broken body or chakra exhaustion."

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind."

Ten-Ten gave Naruto back his paper weights and returned to her teammates. Lee was already standing at his other teammate's side, explaining what had happened so that he wouldn't get the wrong idea and he listened patiently as he soaked in every word. Once Ten-Ten was standing next to them all three had left the area without a word. Team 8 had also decided to leave and said their good-byes to Team 7.

Team 7 was sitting in the middle of the clearing as the recuperated from the recent ordeals. After a few quite moments, Sasuke let out a sigh while he pulled out a 'Earth' scroll.

"Well...at least we have a scroll now, might as well look for the other soon."

"What are you babbling about Teme?"

"Both of our other scrolls were destroyed by that freak before."

"No they weren't."

"What do you mean they weren't?! I saw him with my own 2 eyes destroying both scrolls!"

"It's true Naruto...he did."

"But it's not possible, he couldn't have destroyed both scrolls."

"What are you talking about Dobe?! How couldn't of he not been able to destroy both scrolls?"

"Because the one I gave you...was a fake."

* * *

(Authors notes)

I'm sorry that I took so long to update but my life's been pretty hectic with me trying to catch up on all the work I've missed at school and preparing for the regents(Which by the way I have to take 4 of) but I finally finished the chapter.

I finally managed to get my Wii online and if you happen to play Super Smash Bros. Brawl my friend code is:1848-2481-8337 Name: Atlas. If you want to play me then Pm me your friend code and name so I can add you.

Please review, my Lord and Master commands it!!

"In Tobi We Trust"


	15. Race to the Tower

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did then Tayuya, Jiraiya, and Yugito would still be alive and Kyuubi would be female. I do own the story plot, original jutsu and oc's.

Chapter 15

Race to the Tower

Team 7 sat silently in the middle of the clearing in absolute silence. Sasuke and Sakura were staring at Naruto with similar expressions of shock, the only difference between the two was that relief could be seen in Sakura's eyes while anger were present in Sasuke's. Naruto held a sheepish grin on his face, head held down while rubbing the back of his head.

"A Fake?!"

"I'm really impressed Naruto! That was some good think-"

"A FAKE?!"

"Sasuke-kun you don't have to yell. I mean it was a good idea that Naruto had and-"

"HE DECIEVED BOTH OF US! HOW CAN YOU NOT BE PISSED AT HIM?!"

"Don't yell at Sakura-chan, Teme! Besides I didn't do it to trick you or send the impression that I don't trust you. I did it for safe-keeping so that if anything went wrong...we would still have a scroll."

Sakura was was glad that Naruto trusted both of them and thought ahead in case of something like this would happen. Sasuke was begging to settle down but was still a little pissed that Naruto had tricked him and handed him a fake scroll.

"When did you switch the scrolls on us?"

"When I was taking a leak yesterday in the forest. Right after that ninja tried to ambush me I decided to hide the real one and switch it with one of mine as a substitute."

"I thought it was weird that you gave up the scroll so easily, so what scroll did you use?"

"Well...all the scrolls that I'm carrying are to help with surviving the outdoors and the only one I could had was a scroll containing a weeks worth of food rations."

Sasuke let out an aggravated sigh, not the least bit surprised that Naruto had substituted all of their food which was just as important as the scrolls but he was glad that they now had two scrolls again.

"Only a complete idiot would use up all our food but...I suppose it could have been worse. So where did you put the scroll?"

"I have it with me so if you excuse me I'll go get it."

Naruto stood up off the ground and began to walk towards the bushes. Sasuke on the other hand stood in front of him to block the way.

"No your not going to leave to get it. You said its with you and I want to know where."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Positive."

"Alright suite yourself."

Sakura stood up from the ground and stood next to Sasuke as she to was curious as to where Naruto had hid the scroll. When she was taking care of them last night, she saw no sign of a scroll hidden anywhere on his body so she paid extra close attention. Naruto took a few steps back while loosening up his shoulders and taking in several deep breaths.

"Hurry up Dobe! We don't have all day."

"Let me get ready or else it won't work!"

_'Or else what won't work?'_

Sasuke and Sakura raised a eyebrow in intrest as Naruto continued loosening up his back muscles and taking deep breaths in and out of his mouth. Finally it seemed that he was done warming up and took a sumo stance as he made eye-contact with the ground. He slowly extended his pointer finger on his right hand and moved it towards his still open mouth. As his finger entered his open mouth his eyes closed tightly in a pained expression.

"ACK..ACK..UUGG...HOO..ACK..BLEEEEEECCCCCCHHHHHHH!!"

Suddenly a torrent of semi-digested food and fluid came spewing out of his mouth at great speed. Both of his teammates were sicken at his actions and were stunned speechless. He continued to vomit for at least 5 seconds until it seem that something became lodged into his esophagus.

"OOH OOH OOWAA"

A small white cylinder began to come out of his mouth and slowly fell onto the ground (Thankfully not into the pool of regurgitation) along with Naruto who fell onto his ass, gasping for air. The scroll wasn't covered in sick but instead covered in this thin film of slime which Naruto shakily reached for it and flicked it until it was just like new.

Both teammates were stunned speechless by this sickening act that they just witnessed while Naruto just sat on the forest floor dizzy and exhausted. His hand trembled slightly as he extended the scroll towards Sasuke.

"I don't want it!"

"You...made...me...take it...out!"

"Why did you even-"

"Last...place...anyone...would...look."

"That's still disgusting!"

"Well I...only had a...few seconds...what else was I-"

"Hide it somewhere else, Like your pouch or hell even in your pants! But swallowing it?!"

"Turns you on...doesn't it?"

"What the hells that supposed to mean?"

"Come on every girl wants you but you completely ignore them. Even a blind man could see what's going on."

"I'm not Gay!"

"ENOUGH!"

Both boys were startled by the sudden yell and were truly scared by their teammate's face. Sakura was livid with anger and did nothing to hide it. Her jaw was clenched with her teeth baring at the frightened boys. Her nostrils were flared and eyes burning holes through their very souls.

"I know what Naruto did was absolutely disgusting but if he didn't do it we wouldn't have the scroll anymore so thank him now!"

Sasuke quickly turned his head to Naruto and looked right into his face with a terrified expression.

"Thank you for keeping the scroll safe Naruto!"

"Good, now Naruto apologize for calling Sasuke-kun gay when you know it's not true."

"But Sakura-chan-"

"NOW!"

"I'm sorry for calling you gay Sasuke!"

"Good, now that you two are done I'm going to sleep so the two of you decide who's gonna take the first watch."

"I'll do it Sakura-chan."

Naruto pushed himself up onto his feet and stuffed the scroll into his pouch just and Sasuke did the same thing with his. Team 7 quickly went in search of a new area to camp out for the night. After a few hours of searching they came across a tiny area surrounded by bushes and a single tree. Sakura quietly laid her head on the soft grass, quickly falling into a deep sleep. Sasuke laid against the tree with his arms crossed and closed his eyes.

Naruto sat cross-legged, watching his teammates sleeping and listening for any unusual noises. A growling could be heard coming from all around causing Naruto to tense up a bit. The growls became louder but thankfully not so much as to wake up Sakura or Sasuke. Naruto slowly rose up from the ground and began to survey the area. He couldn't the slightest signs of life besides a few birds but the growling continued to grow louder and louder. The growling still grew louder and Naruto could feel his heart beating faster as he still couldn't find the source of the disturbance. Instantly Naruto found the source and slowly reached down with a calm demeanor.

"How did I not notice that I was this hungry?"

Naruto plopped back down on the ground, rubbing his stomach that growled at him for sustenance. He scoped the area to see if there was anything edible for him to eat. He noticed that there was some moss growing on the ground near the base of the tree. Naruto picked up a piece and brushed off the dirt then took a small bite. A soon as he took a bite he immediately spat it back out of his mouth.

_'Disgusting! Why in the hell did I do that?! What am I, a complete ret- wait what's that?"_

Naruto quickly noticed something else growing at the base of the tree, something that looked a lot more enticing than moss. A cluster of large mushrooms were growing around one of the roots of the tree and to Naruto they looked absolutely luscious. They were around the size of his palm, had a yellowish tinge and red dots on their caps. There was at least seven of them and they just seemed to scream at Naruto 'EAT ME'. Naruto drooled a little as he stared at the marvelous fungi and just as he was about to snatch one one them from the ground he suddenly remembered what he was told about eating wild mushrooms.

_'Remember Brat, even though mushrooms are one of the greatest sources of food for a ninja when he or she is travelling in the wilds, you have to be careful when eating them. Some are lethal while other's will just leave you really messed-up.'_

Naruto quickly began to think about what kind of mushrooms were growing in front of him and if they were lethal or not. Though he was taught how to identify edible and non-edible fungi he wasn't exactly great at it but good enough to know the deadly ones.

_'Alright...it's not a Death-cap mushroom nor any other poisonous one that I'm familiar with. It looks kinda like Oyster mushrooms but their a little big...probably fertile soil in these woods.'_

With out a second thought, Naruto reached out and plucked one of the mushrooms from the ground and popped it into his mouth, chewing happily on the fungus.

* * *

(Konoha Hospital)

"How is she?"

"Her condition has finally stabilized. She should be fine now."

"I still can't believe how delirious she was when we found her."

"Yes, well...Let's just be thankful that you and your team found her when you did or else the venom would have most likely reach her nervous system. If that had happen then they're would've been nothing we could of done."

"uuuggg"

A low groan alerted the two men in the room to the figure laying in the bed. A man in a medic's robe and another wearing standered issued ANBU black ops uniform with a falcon-like mask. A young woman with a head of purple hair began to stir underneath the sheets of the bed and reached for the oxygen mask that she was wearing.

"I need to see the Hokage."

The med-nin quickly rushed to her side in order to gently take the oxygen mask from her hand and place it back on her, then gingerly placed a hand on her shoulder to push her back onto her back.

"Please Mitarashi-san, lay back down. We've just finished removing the toxins from your body and are in no condition to move."

"I don't care, I need to talk to the Hokage now! It's a matter of grave importance."

The masked ANBU took a step forward to address Anko.

"Please Mitarashi-san, I will get the Hokage if you will lie back down."

Anko didn't answer him but showed her answer to him in the form of a sigh then resting her head against the pillow. The ANBU member said his gratitude and disappeared into thin air. For an hour she waited with her patience running low and anxiety running high. How long had she been out? Where was Orochimaru now? Would she be able to redeem herself? She continued to ponder when her thoughts were interrupted by the door swinging open to reveal the ancient leader of Konoha.

"Anko-san...what happened to you?"

"Hokage-sama it was-"

Suddenly Anko felt her whole body racking in pain and fell back onto the bed, panting. The Hokage quickly came to her bed side to lay his hand on her forehead in a comforting gesture. Anko quickly tried to regain her composure and as soon as she was ready she uttered one name.

"Orochimaru!"

The Sandaime Hokage stared at Anko with eyes showing fear and what appeared to be a little bit of hope. He reached out to cup both of her hands into his and stared into her eyes with nothing but kindness and trust.

"Are you absolutely sure that he is here?"

"Hai Hokage-sama. I confronted him in training ground 77 disguised as one of the participants. I was unfortunately tricked by him but was told that he had marked one of the genin earlier that day."

At that point the Hokage's eyes widened in fear and quickly turned to face the ANBU agent.

"I want you to cancel the Chunin exams immediately and find the child that has been marked. This is a crisis situation and we must take immediate action!"

"NO! You mustn't stop the the exams or else he will destroy Konoha!"

The Hokage turned back to Anko with disappointment in his eyes. He let out a tired sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. After awhile he looked over at Anko with a tired expression.

"Do you at least know who he has marked?"

"No sir. I don't."

"Figures he wouldn't say...stay here and rest until you feel better Anko-san. That's an order."

"Hai Hokage-sama."

* * *

(Morning)

Sakura was awoken by the sun's rays that caressed her face gently and let out a nice, long yawn. She sat up to wipe the sleep from her eyes when she noticed Sasuke stretching his arms. She was slightly confused to see Sasuke waking up instead of Naruto.

"Sasuke-kun? Where's Naruto?"

Sasuke turned his head from left to right in confusion and turned to face Sakura with a slightly worried look.

"I don't know. He should of woken me up last night to take the second watch but I guess he didn't."

Both of them got up in search of there lost member, calling out for him. They continued to call out for him until the hit a small river surrounded by a rocky shore of white stones. They quickly noticed a small campfire with three roasted fish on sticks and a orange coat.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

They turned to see Naruto walking out of the woods with something in his hands, smiling and waving at them. Sakura marched towards Naruto, grabbing him by his chain-link shirt.

"Why did you leave us alone?!"

"I came back every 15 minutes to check up on you! Besides no ones around for miles."

Sakura grudgingly let go of Naruto and sat at the campfire with Sasuke to eat her breakfast. Naruto quickly joined them, grabbing his own fish to devour it. Sasuke noticed that after he finished his fish that Naruto stuffed something in his mouth and began to chew.

"Dobe what are you eating?"

"Nushwombs."

"Swallow then talk, you pig."

"Mushrooms."

Sakura turned to Naruto with concern as he continued to stuff his face.

"Naruto you shouldn't be eating those. They could be dangerous."

"Don't worry Sakura-chan, I'm perfectly fi-"

Naruto suddenly stopped mid-sentence as his vision suddenly changed. Everything became more colorful and wavy. Sakura's hair was glowing and everything around him suddenly appeared...edible.

"_**Aaarrreee yyyooouuu oookkk NNNNaaaarrrruuuuttttttooooo?**_"

"_**I'msuretheDobeisfineSakura.**_"

"_**Hhhheeee dddoooeeesssnnn'ttt lllooookkk fffiiinnneee SSSaaasssuuukkkeee-kkuuunnnn.**_"

Naruto was both fascinated and terrified by what was happening to him. He turned to look at the trees only to see them staring back at him with small, calculating eyes. The river was flowing backwards with two giant birds circling over head. The last fish cooking over the fire turned it's crispy golden head to face Naruto, repeating the same lines over and over "_**Red rum, red rum**__._" In a deep voice.

Naruto was hyperventilating as inanimate objects were staring at him with tiny, hateful eyes. He quickly turned his head towards the river where fish were jumping in and out of the water in synch. The fish were blue with spiky blue hair sticking straight up and held a wide creepy smile with big, triangular teeth.

"_**Come dance with us Naruto...come dance till oblivion!**_"

"AAAHHH! Evil! Evil, pure and simple!"

Naruto jumped to his feet, grabbed the stick with the last cooked fish impaled on it and ran all the way up on a boulder at the river's shore. Sakura and Sasuke watched with concern as Naruto began to yell at everything around him and swing the fish in the air.

"What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know. He acting more like an idiot than usual."

"He's delusional."

Sakura and Sasuke quickly turned around with kunai in hand, ready to face the new person that had arrived. There they saw standing right behind them was none other than the ninja that had introduced himself before the fist part of the exam had begun. He had both of his arms in the air as a sign of surrender.

"Kabuto!"

"Hey you remembered my name! Now how about you put those down."

"Not a chance four-eyes. You may be a Konoha-nin but your an enemy to us."

"I'm not here to steal your scrolls. Honestly."

"And why would we believe you?"

"Because my other teammates have both of them and I'm supposed to meet them at the tower."

"Why would they leave you all by yourself?"

"I wanted to see if there was anyone else that maybe needed some help."

Sasuke snorted at that remark with absolute disbelief. Most of Team 7 continued to stare down Kabuto while the other member was screaming at the top of his lungs. Sakura slowly lowered her kunai to turn towards Naruto who was still swinging the stick around in the air while yelling. Suddenly he pulled the fish off the stick and flung it with all of his might towards the group. The fish flew towards them at a great speed until it smacked into Kabuto's face.

"BACK EVIL WHITE OWL!!"

A small mark could be seen on Kabuto's cheek and his glasses were a little askew. Sakura quickly turned to Kabuto with worry in her eyes and she asked him a question.

"If you help us to find out what's wrong with Naruto I swear we'll trust with absolutely no questions ask! Will you help us?!"

"Sakura! Even if he does help us we can't just-"

"Will you?!"

Kabuto put his glasses back on properly and began to rub his cheek. He had a bit of a scowl on his face while he had his eyes on Naruto.

"Well I am a little peeved that I was assaulted with a flying fish but...as a future med-nin I have no choice but to help. First off I'm going to have to now what he did for this to happen. Did he touch or eat anything unusual?"

Sasuke, surprisingly, was the first to answer his question. Apparently he too wanted Naruto back to his normal self.

"I saw him eating these big mushrooms before he began acting weird."

"What did the mushrooms look like?"

"They were yellow with theses tiny red spots on their tops."

Kabuto let out a sigh while shaking his head slightly. He turned towards were Naruto was, watching him pick up rocks from the river and throwing them in random directions.

"Well the good news is that the breed of mushroom that you described isn't lethal but the bad news is that it's the main ingredient to several high class hallucinative mixtures."

"What do we do than?"

"There's nothing we can do except just wait until the mushrooms pass through his system."

"DIE WHITE OWL!"

Kabuto was nearly hit by a particularly large rock as Naruto continued to go on his drug induced rampage without showing any signs of stopping. Sasuke was able to sneak up behind him without anyone noticing and jumped onto his back, wrestling him to the ground. Sakura ran to the boys with some rope in her hands and while trying to dodge all of the flailing limbs, finally managed to keep Naruto bound for his own safety.

Naruto continued to struggle but with his new restraints he wasn't able to do much except fidget in the same spot. All three of them dragged Naruto closer to the fire as Kabuto, Sasuke, and Sakura sat down to discuss what their next course of action should be. Kabuto explained that the only thing they could do was to wait until enough of the mushroom's toxins pass through Naruto's system without causing him to enter into another episode. The group sat around the fire for nearly 3 full hours. Sasuke had suggested that they should move to a new spot ever now and then so that way they would be less likely to be caught by another group but Kabuto had told them that in Naruto's current condition moving him would be dangerous for both his and their own health.

Just as the sun had reached the center of the sky, Naruto had calmed down considerably but it was obvious that he was still suffering from the effects of the mushrooms. They had decided that Naruto was calm enough for them to leave their spot and head toward the tower. They took it slow at first what with Naruto's current condition and all. He wasn't nearly as bad as before but he was still very jumpy and wouldn't leave Sakura's side but she didn't seem to mind much. Slowly he became less jittery and unfortunately he was becoming pale around the face.

* * *

(Night)

"BLEEEEECH!"

Several hours had passed since Naruto ingested the fungi and he was now hunched over a bush while his teammates stood still waiting for him to finish. When he was done he came out of the bushes wiping his mouth with the sleeve of his coat. His face was pale while his lips looked as though they were on fire. His blonde hair wasn't as vibrant and bright as before with his blonde spikes drooping into his eyes.

"My stomach feels like burning!"

Unfortunately for his teammates He couldn't help but to whine constantly which was quickly getting on their nerves. Kabuto continued to lead them towards the tower while making sure they weren't being followed. Unfortunately the constant whining that was coming from Naruto wasn't making his job any easier and he knew that Sasuke was watching him to see if he was going to betray them but simply brushed it off and continued to act as if he was completely unaware. The moon was slowly crossing across the sky they continued to venture on the beaten path.

The group slowly made their way towards the middle of the forest trying to be as quiet as they could, even Naruto who was now complaining in whisper. Kabuto stopped in mid-step and looked down to the side of the path.

"Damn, we've been spotted already."

Sasuke quickly turned his attention to the tree's with kunai ready in hand and hissed a question at Kabuto.

"How do you know we've been spotted?!"

Kabuto turned towards Sasuke with a nonchalant sigh. He pushed his glasses up on to the bridge of his nose and replied with an expression of slight disappointment.

"I found out because I just realized that we have passed this exact same rock 5 times. We're being led in a circle by a simple Genjutsu and whoever is doing this will most likely attack when we're tired and frustrated...like we are now."

When Sakura heard Kabuto she quickly let go of Naruto causing him to unceremoniously fall onto his ass with a groan and reached for a kunai. Naruto tried to jump onto his feet but only managed to hop back up with a loud groan. Everyone in the party looked at the trees to see if they could spot the intruders but to no avail.

Large pools of black sludge began to form on the ground in front of them. Slowly figures began to rise out from the pools causing both Sasuke and Kabuto to raise their weapons, Sakura thinking that maybe the man from before had return to finish them off and Naruto to turn slightly green. The clones each wore the exact same black body suit with a Amegakure hiate-ate on their foreheads. But the most interesting thing about them was that they all had some sort of breathing apparatus in their mouths. Naruto finally was back on his feet with a slightly queasy look as he spoke with a rather loud tone of voice.

"Damn, I thought I already took care of this guy!"

"Last time you took me by surprise but now that my teammates are here we'll be taking your scrolls!"

"I...ack...don't think so!"

Naruto clumsily took both of his hands to form a cross-like shape and several tens of clones appeared, all looking sick to their stomachs.

"Oh man...this is gonna be a long night."

* * *

(Authors notes)

Hey everyone I'm back with a vengance as I present another shiny chapter to the story. Sorry about taking so long but I had summer school this year which totally suck, so I had no time to write. Hopefully the next chapter will be longer and quicker!

Please review, my Lord and Master commands it!!

"In Tobi We Trust"


End file.
